Daddy finds his family
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans,vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère, son frère et sa soeur. La vie de SoiFon n’est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père Un résumé complet se trouve à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui (nouveau délire U.U), Hitsu? et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Pour une fois, j'ai essayé de faire une fiction ''sérieuse'', après mettre amusée avec le S.s.Y.G. .**

**Le début est un peu maladroit...**

**Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira et, comme je n'ai l'habitude de faire des fanfictions comme celle-ci, que vous pourriez m'aider.**

**Merci d'avance,**

**Yuna Asakura**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Soi-Onechaaaan !**

Senbonzakura, ville principale de la préfecture de Seireitei, comptant à ce jour près de 117 080 habitants. Célèbre pour ses plantations de cerisiers japonais, son hôpital et pour être le berceau de nombreuses familles nobles comme la richissime et ultra-respectée famille Kuchiki.

L'histoire qui nous rassemble ici nous amène à nous approcher de l'hôpital. Vous voyez la jolie maison blanche aux volets violets derrière le complexe hospitalier ?

Et bien, c'est là que nous allons. Ecoutez maintenant l'histoire que je m'apprête à vous conter…

La pénombre régnait dans la maison de l'hôpital comme l'appelaient souvent les habitants de Senbonzakura.

Une jeune fille ne réussit à y entrer que grâce à la faible lueur d'un réverbère voisin. Elle ôta doucement ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée obscure pour ensuite grimper les escaliers.

Tandis qu'elle progressait dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte et y glissa son regard aussi noir et profond que la nuit.

Elle distingua les contours d'une silhouette fine et devina le visage endormi pourtant barré d'une multitude de mèches blanches.

Elle referma la porte et continua son chemin jusqu'à la prochaine chambre. Dans celle-ci, le lit était défait mais personne ne l'occupait, elle entra alors dans la suivante et marcha jusqu'au lit.

Une femme brune à la peau de porcelaine respirait paisiblement dans de fins draps violine. A son côté, une petite fille pressait son petit visage rosé contre son épaule.

La jeune fille avança la main vers l'enfant et effleura les cheveux roses.

« SoiFon ? Tu es enfin rentrée ?murmura une voix qui s'avéra être celle de la femme.

-Oui, gomen… Le train était en retard et j'avais plus de batterie sur mon portable…

-L'important, c'est que tu sois rentrée… tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? Tu dois avoir faim.

-Non, merci. Ça ira Okaasan, rendors-toi.

-Bonne nuit Soi-Chan.

-Bonne nuit Okaasan… »

SoiFon déposa un baiser sur le front pâle de sa mère et rejoignit son propre lit.

Cette nuit là, la jeune brune s'endormit avec la nette impression que les choses allaient changer et que ça avait un rapport avec la rencontre qu'elle avait fait en attendant son train.

Senbonzakura s'éveillait accompagnée du chant des dernières hirondelles qui ne tarderaient plus à partir en ce début d'Automne.

Les habitants de la maison de l'hôpital se levaient également. Dans la cuisine la femme brune s'affairait à la préparation du petit déjeuner des enfants. Sa longue tresse virevoltait dans son dos suivit par les grands yeux bruns et endormis de la petite fille attablée.

« Et voilà Yachiru-Chan ! Déclara la brune avait un sourire maternel.

-Arigatô Retsu-Okaasan. »

Le sourire maternel de Retsu devint amusé quand elle vit l'air concentré que prit Yachiru pour manger.

« 'jour 'kaasan, 'jour 'chiru.

-Ohayo Toshiro !

-Bonjoooouuur Shiroooooo ! s'écria Yachiru en relevant son visage barbouillé de confiture. »

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure de neige ne put retenir un petit rire tellement la frimousse était mignonne et maculée.

« Des pancakes ? S'étonna Toshiro. Soi-Chan est rentrée ? »

Retsu n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que déjà SoiFon entrait dans la cuisine.

« Soi-Oneechaaan ! S'exclama Yachiru en sautant de sa chaise pour sauter au cou de la nouvelle venue.

-Bonjour…arg…Chiru-Chan, réussit à articuler SoiFon.

-B'jour Soi-Chan…

-Yachiru lâche ta sœur, nous allons être en retard !

-Hai ! Hai ! Okaasan !

-File t'habiller !

-Hai ! »

La petite tornade rose se précipita donc à l'étage.

« Comment était ton stage SoiFon ?reprit Retsu.

-Génial ! Yoruichi-Dono m'a vraiment bien conseillé ! Et toi p'tit frère s'est comment la seconde ?

-Comme tous les ans…

-ça m'aide beaucoup…Merci pour les pancakes m'man…

-De rien, tu remercieras Yoruichi-San de ma pa-

-J'ai finiiiiiiii !!!Beugla Yachiru en dévalant les escaliers.

-Parfait, bonne journée les enfants.

-on est pas des enfants, grognèrent les deux adolescents. »

Retsu planta ses lèvres sur leurs joues, comme si ils n'avaient rien dit et sortit de la pièce.

SoiFon regarda distraitement sa mère et sa petite sœur passer devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était vraiment son père ? Leur père à Toshiro et à elle…

Au fond, elle se sentait trahie par sa mère de lui avoir caché qui était son père. Est-ce qu'elle ferait la même chose avec Yachiru en ne lui avouant pas le fait qu'elle avait été adoptée ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait savoir et elle saurait que sa mère le veuille ou non.

« A plus Soi-Chan ! lui lança Toshiro en sortant lui aussi. »

A midi, elle décida de rejoindre sa mère à l'hôpital. Il faisait froid dehors, le vent soulevait ses longues et fines tresses, tandis qu'un pâle soleil jouait à se cacher derrière les nuages cotonneux.

Les portes de l'hôpital s'écartèrent quand elle les approcha. Sans s'arrêter, elle tourna à droite, monta quatre à quatre les marches les marches de linaux blanc et frappa à la porte du bureau de sa mère. « Dr. Unohana R. Médecine générale, Directrice. »

« Entrez, répondit la voix de Retsu. Rebonjour SoiFon. C'est parfait Isane, vous pouvez y aller.

-Bien Dr. Unohana. »

La porte pivota à nouveau et SoiFon en profita pour s'assoir face à sa mère.

« Je voudrais te parler, à propos de notre père, à Toshiro et à moi…

-Je ne tiens pas en discuter… fit Retsu la voix soudain durcie.

-Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Toshiro a besoin de savoir !

-SoiFon, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Très bien, alors c'est moi qui parlerais ! A la gare, hier soir, j'attendais mon train et il y a un homme avec des longs cheveux blancs qui m'a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu mon nom de famille quand le doyen du Dojo m'a déposé à la gare et que j'avais les mêmes yeux qu'une femme qu'il avait connu.

-C'est absurde SoiFon, c'était un de ses hommes qui cherchent à abuser des jeunes femmes seules !

-Non ! Il m'a dit qu'il reconnaîtrait les yeux de la jeune fille au bouquet de Campanules partout où il irait. »

Retsu ouvrit puis ferma la bouche et demanda d'une voix à nouveau douce :

« Quel est son nom ?

-Hein ?! Euh…Juushiro Ukitake… »

* * *

**Yuna:...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui (nouveau délire U.U), Hitsu? et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Bon, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas super, à part la fin, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis très contente de la fin de ce chapitre U.U**

**Merci de votre lecture,**

**Yuna Asakura**

**PS: prévenez moi si vous j'ai oublié des mots, ça m'arrive souvent. Je pense les écrire et je ne le fait pas. U.U'**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Shiro-Oniisaaaan & Retsu-Okaasaaaan !**

_« Quel est son nom ?_

_-Hein ?!Euh…Juushiro Ukitake… »_

Les yeux de Retsu s'élargirent de stupeur.

« Juushiro Ukitake, répéta-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui, c'est ça. Maman, ça va, maman qui est Ukitake-San ?

-Per…personne !

-Je vois bien que si ! Réponds-moi je t'en supplie ! Est-ce que c'est lui notre père ?

-Sors SoiFon…

-Mais Maman…

-SORS ! »

SoiFon obéit et claqua la porte derrière elle. C'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'elle l'entendait crier. Elle s'enfuit en courant tandis que derrière la porte claquée Retsu s'effondrait, en larmes, sur son bureau.

SoiFon couru, couru, couru jusqu'à en perdre à haleine et à s'assoir près du canal Sud plus communément appelé le Suzumebachi. Là était son refuge, petite déjà elle venait s'entraîner ici. C'est là que Yoruichi l'avait trouvé évanouie la première fois qu'elle avait entendu sa mère crier.

Elle avait crié parce qu'elle avait eu peur. SoiFon se souviendrait toujours de ce moment : Sa mère qui courrait vers elle en criant, ses larmes n'étaient, elles non plus, pas contenues. Toshiro la suivait, ses yeux turquoise semblaient rougis.

A cette époque, se dit-elle. A cette je ne rendais pas compte à quel point ils tenaient à moi…

« Hey ! Little Bee ! Je savais que je te trouverai là ! Fit une voix derrière elle. »

SoiFon ne bougea pas, elle connaissait cette voix et donc ne fut pas surprise quand une main caramel se posa sur son épaule.

« Soi-Chan, ta mère m'a appelé, elle voulait savoir où tu étais…continua la forme à côté d'elle.

-Et ?

-je lui ai dit que tu étais avec moi… Tu n'étais pas joignable, donc j'ai pensé que tu étais là… Et j'avais raison. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. La plus âgée se leva puis s'agenouilla devant la plus jeune.

« Tu sais SoiFon, tu devrais rentrer, ta mère semblait plutôt inquiète… et ennuyée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-hn…rien… Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, c'est pas vos affaires !

-Comme tu voudras… Alors, ce stage ?

-C'était bien… Urahara-san est un peu…Comment dire ?

-Idiot, crétin, stupide, prétentieux, immature ? proposa Yoruichi tandis qu'une lueur malicieuse s'installait dans ses prunelles dorées. Ou un peu des cinq ?

-Un peu des cinq, répéta SoiFon pendant que Yoruichi se levait à nouveau.

-A Bientôt Little Bee… Et rentre chez toi… »

SoiFon regarda Yoruichi et sa longue de cheval violette s'éloigner. Puis elle soupira et finit par elle-même se leva.

Elle erra dans la ville, shootant dans les cailloux et canettes se trouvant par terre, saluant de loin les patients de sa mère,… Finalement elle heurta un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux turquoise.

« Toshiro ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je te retourne la question… répondit son frère.

-Fais pas le malin, je suis pas d'humeur !

-J'ai fini les cours, voilà tout… Et toi ? T'es pas au Dojo ?

- Je me suis engueulée avec maman… Parce que je crois avoir retrouvé notre père, ajouta-t-elle. »

Si les sourcils de son frère se froncèrent, il n'en laissa rien paraître et lâcha un simple :

« Explique »

Ils se mirent en route vers leur maison pendant que SoiFon exposait sa rencontre et la réaction de leur mère. Toshiro écoutait attentivement et avec cet air infiniment sérieux qui déroutait ses professeurs et charmait ses camarades.

« Je vois...déclara-t-il placidement. C'est vrai que la réaction de Maman est étrange… Je serai d'avis de lui reposer la question.

-Mais si elle s'est énervée c'est sûrement pas pour que je lui repose des questions !

-Je le ferai. On est arrivé. »

Il monta les marches du perron, précédant de peu sa grande sœur, entra sans faire de bruit dans le hall impeccable.

« Pas comme ça Ran-Chan ! Le jaune, c'est beurkbeurk ! Du rose, c'est plus mieux ! piaillait Yachiru de la salle à manger.

-Comme tu voudras Yachiru. Je crois que ton frère et ta sœur sont rentrés !

-Shiro-niisaaaan !cria la gamine en se précipitant vers son grand-frère.

-Bonjour Shiro ! Salut SoiFon ! Bon allez je vous laisse, bisous Chiru-Chan, à demain.

-A deeemaiiin Matsu-Matsu ! Oneechan ! »

La belle blonde quitta la maison aux volets violets, Yachiru, elle, continua d'étreindre – Ou d'étrangler – SoiFon et Toshiro.

« Retsu-Okaasaaaan ! T'as vu mon dessin ? C'est pour toi !

-Oui mon chou, il est très beau, je l'accrocherai dans mon bureau demain, murmurait Retsu à Yachiru. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes.

-Je veux pas ! Ce n'est absolument pas amusant de dormir ! »

Retsu eut un froncement de sourcils amusé devant l'air pincé de sa fille.

« C'est drôle hein ?! C'est Nanao-Sensei, qui fait ça quand le directeur il vient la voir.

-Très, poussin. Couche-toi maintenant.

-Bon, d'accord, finit par dire Yachiru en ronchonnant.

-Fais de beaux rêves, ma puce.

-Hai ! »

Retsu descendit à pas léger les escaliers pour trouver Toshiro assis sur l'un des fauteuils confortable, qui visiblement l'attendait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Toshiro ?s'enquit-elle.

-SoiFon m'en a parlé…

-Ah. »

Il y avait de la déception dans la voix de Retsu, mais que pouvait-elle y faire, après tout, ils étaient frère et sœur.

« Je ne poserai qu'une seule et unique question Maman, et j'aimerai que tu y répondes franchement, parce que c'est très important pour elle et moi.

-Très bien… »

Retsu se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil voisin et lâcha un petit soupir.

« Est-ce que cet homme –Juushiro Uki-je-sais-plus-quoi – est notre père ?

-Ukitake...Juushiro-san est bien votre…oui. »

Toshiro se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, Okaasan. Bonne nuit. »

Elle resta là, le cœur lourd, à regarder la pièce vide et à penser que même si ça faisait mal, il lui avait offert deux des trois meilleures choses de sa vie.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Que ferait-elle s'il ressurgissait dans sa vie après tant d'années ? Quatorze ans, sans le voir…

Retsu quitta ses vêtements au profit de sa chemise de nuit. Elle s'installa face à la coiffeuse de bois blanc. Méthodiquement, une de ses mains vint défaire sa tresse, ensuite l'autre démêla délicatement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse noire.

Elle observa son reflet.

« Les années passent…souffla-t-elle. N'est-ce pas Juushiro ? »

Elle reposa la brosse à cheveux et ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble. Tout au fond, une vieille photographie cornée gisait pareille à un trésor oublié. Ses fins et pâles doigts s'en saisirent pour ensuite la presser contre son cœur puis la mettre devant ses yeux bleus.

Comme une goutte de pluie qui suinte sur un carreau glacé, une larme roula sur la joue de Retsu pour venir s'échouer sur le papier glacé.

« Juushiro… »

* * *

**Yuna:J'étais inspirée pour la fin ! *.***


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui (nouveau délire U.U), Hitsu? et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Cette fiction est sur mon blog...**

**Yuna Asakura**

**PS: prévenez moi si vous j'ai oublié des mots. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : He's here…**

« Retsu… »

Un murmure, une pensée, elle, de la tristesse, elle, de la tristesse encore, eux, de la mélancolie.

Le cerveau du bel endormi était bloqué sur ça.

Ses cheveux blancs comme des rayons de lune encadraient son visage tout aussi pâle. Une larme vint caresser sa joue. Il remua dans son sommeil, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

« Retsu !»

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup, orbes chocolatées mais surtout angoissées. Il se leva en titubant et passa dans la pièce d'à côté.

Fébrilement, il ouvrit l'eau et s'en passa sur le visage. Quatorze années à rêver d'elle, quatorze années à penser à ses enfants.

Comment ?! Comment son père avait pu faire ça ?!

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir de ne pas avoir tenu tête.

Il se concentra sue l'image de sa fille enfant puis adolescente. C'était presque une adulte maintenant. Mais avait-il bien fait de revenir s'installer à Senbonzakura ?

Le lendemain, il descendit douché et habillé. Des cliquetis venant de la cuisine lui indiquèrent que sa cuisinière était là.

Il soupira en s'asseyant au bout de la grande table. A quoi bon être noble et avoir un grand manoir quand on est seul ?

Ça serait tellement mieux s'il y avait des enfants ici… Et Retsu…

« Ohayo gozaimasu Ukitake-Sama ! Claironna la jeune rousse en posant son petit déjeuner devant lui. »

Il murmura un merci et Kiyone tourna les talons.

« Kiyone ?

-Oui, Ukitake-Sama ?

-Es-tu heureuse d'être revenue à Senbonzakura ?

-Hmm… Oui, je vais pouvoir revoir ma sœur !

-Très bien, merci encore.

-De rien Ukitake-Sama. »

Juushiro sourit à la jeune femme qui rougit et s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

A la maison de l'hôpital, tous étaient levés.

Retsu faisait les cent pas dans le salon tandis qu'en haut Yachiru hésitait entre un pull blanc avec un bonbon rose dessus ou un pull rose avec un nounours blanc dessus.

Toshiro, lui, essayait désespérément de faire tenir ses cheveux qui retombaient toutes les cinq secondes et SoiFon passait le balai dans la cuisine.

« Les enfants ! Appela Retsu. Venez !

-J'arrive ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Ce qui ne fut pas tout à fait juste puisque Yachiru prit dix minutes de plus à choisir son pull.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis sur le canapé face à leur mère celle-ci commença à parler.

« Yachiru, Mademoiselle Ise sera absente aujourd'hui et Matsumoto-San m'avait déjà prévenue qu'elle ne pourrait pas te garder.

-Moi, je peux la garder si tu veux, proposa SoiFon.

-Mais et tes cours ?

-Yoruichi-san ne t'a pas dit, à cause des stages, elle a décidé de décaler la reprise de nos cours.

-Très bien, ça me semble parfait alors.

- Mon prof de Maths est toujours absent… Hinamori pleure à cause de ça, Rukia a fait en sorte que le cours de l'obsédée soit déplacé et donc je finis plus tôt…

-Tes sœurs te rejoindront.

-Mais m'man… C'est la honte…

-Toshiro…

-Bon ok !

-Je vais y aller. Bonne journée Yachiru-Chan ! »

Retsu embrassa ses filles en commençant par Yachiru. Quand elle dit au revoir à SoiFon, elle la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

« Excuse-moi pour hier, je ne voulais pas… J'ai…

-Je sais Maman, je sais. Je t'en veux pas.

-Merci »

La porte claqua emportant Retsu et Toshiro.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

-On va au parc ? Steuplait ! Steuplait !

-Cet après-midi si tu veux… T'as pas des dessins à faire ?

-On joue au memory alors ?

-Memory…mmh…D'accord ! »

La matinée se passa dans le calme.

« J'AI GAGNE ! JE T'AI BATTU SOI-ONEECHAAAAN !!!! »

Rectification, se passait dans le calme jusqu'à ce que SoiFon se fasse battre au memory par une gamine de 5 ans.

« Et si on allait chercher Toshiro ? fit SoiFon avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Oki Oki !

-Prend ton manteau, on ira manger à la sandwicherie des Kurosaki.

-OUIIIII ! »

SoiFon soupira en prenant sa veste. Elle attrapa ses clés et son portable pour rattraper Yachiru qui avait failli s'étaler dans les escaliers.

« Arigatô Soi-Chan !

-Fais attention la prochaine fois.

-Hai ! On y va ?

-C'est partit ! »

SoiFon marchait vite et silencieusement tandis que Yachiru sautillait autour d'elle en chantonnant une comptine.

« 1,2, 3 Nous irons au bois ! 4, 5,6 Cueillir des cerises ! 7, 8, 9…euh…Soi-Chan c'est quoi après ?

-Dans mon panier neuf…

-7, 8, 9 Dans mon panier neuf ! 10, 11, 12 Elles se- Coucou Hina-Chan ! »

La petite fille aux cheveux roses agitait sa main au dessus de sa tête pour que la jeune fille brune au chignon sur le trottoir d'en face la remarque.

Celle-ci discutait gaiement avec une autre brune aussi menue qu'elle, derrière Toshiro traînait.

« Rukia-Chaaaan ! Hina-Chaaaan ! Shirooooo !continuait de hurler Yachiru.

-Oh ! Regardez, c'est Yachiru ! »

Hinamori traversa en courant, rapidement imitée par son amie et Toshiro.

« Bonjour SoiFon-Sempai !

-M'appelle pas comme ça Rukia, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt dix ans… se plaint SoiFon. Salut Hinamori.

-Bonjour SoiFon !

-On va manger chez Kurosaki, vous venez avec nous ? proposa SoiFon.

-C'est que, je ne sais pas si Nii-Sama sera d'accord.

-T'inquiète Rukia, t'as quand même le droit de vivre ta vie non ?

-Allez Rukia-Chan, viens !

-…bon, ok. »

Le petit groupe partit donc en direction de la sandwicherie. Elle était facilement remarquable avec son enseigne orange et surtout grâce aux cris qu'on y entendait.

« Ichigoooo ! Fils indigne !

-La Ferme !

-Ils changeront jamais, fit remarquer Rukia.

-Tel père, tel fils… Bonjour Mme Kurosaki.

-Hinamori-Chan !s'exclama la gracieuse femme rousse derrière le comptoir. Vous pouvez m'appeler Masaki ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Oh ! Et si vous veniez manger avec nous ?

-C'est que…on veut pas vous déranger…

-Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas ! Allez, entrez ! C'est un ordre ! »

Ils ressortirent une heure plus tard.

« Merci Masaki-San !

-C'était un plaisir pour nous aussi ! »

La porte de la maison se referma.

Yachiru commença à courir, poursuivie par les autres et ils par s'écrouler essoufflés sur les bancs du parc.

« Soi-Chan ! J'peux aller jouer avec Nell ?!

-Vas…y… répondit SoiFon en soufflant comme un bœuf.

-Bonjour SoiFon, toi aussi tu te promènes avec ta sœur ?s'enquit une voix.

-Tiens, bonjour Ulquiorra… Nell va bien ?

-Comme tu vois… »

Le brun tourna ses magnifiques orbes vertes vers Yachiru et une petite fille aux cheveux verts.

« Bon, moi je vais rentrer… A bientôt SoiFon.

-Attends Rukia ! Je rentre aussi ! Salut Shiro-Chan ! »

Les deux brunes partirent en riant.

« C'est TOSHIRO ! »

SoiFon rit également puis elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Toshiro…Il est là !

-Qui ?

-Notre père ! »

**Les précisions... je vais mettre celles prévues pour le chapitre précédent aussi ^^**

Chapitre 2:

-Le directeur de la maternelle, c'est Shunsui Kyoraku.  
-Rangiku Matsumoto est la baby-sitter de Yachiru.  
-Shunny, Ret-Chan et Juu-Kun ont vécu leur enfance et leur adolescence ensemble.  
-Sur la photo de Ret-Chan, c'est bien sur Juushiro et elle.  
-Le dessin de Yachiru représente un gros nounours rose =P  
-La S.P.C.M(Société de Protection des Caillous Maltraités) et l'A.A.T.C(Association Anti-Tappeurs de Cannettes) ont attaqué SoiFon en justice XD

Chapitre 3:

-L'Obsédée, c'est Lisa Yadomaru.  
-Je mélange tous les personnages, bons et méchants.  
-Aizen Sosuke est le prof de Maths de Toshiro.  
-Kiyone est un peu plus âgée qu'elle n'y paraît dans le manga et l'anime  
-L'école où va SoiFon est une invention de ma part. En fanite, c'est une sorte d'école spécialisée dans les Arts Martiaux  
-Ulquiorra est dans la même école que SoiFon et ils sont amis.  
-SoiFon a la rage! Elle s'est battre par une gamine de cinq ans quand même!  
-Je m'inspire de ma petite soeur pour Yachiru ^^

**Yuna: Désolée,j'avais oublié les précisions U.U"**

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui (nouveau délire U.U), Hitsu? et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Yuna Asakura**

**PS: prévenez moi si vous j'ai oublié des mots. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Otousan ?**

Juushiro les vit immédiatement arriver dans le parc. La petite fille aux cheveux roses, d'abord, sa fille ensuite, talonnée par un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, puis une brune toute menue et enfin une fille à chignon.

Il observa le seul garçon de la bande. Ces cheveux blancs, ces yeux bleus…et si c'était lui…

« C'est TOSHIRO !cria l'adolescent aux deux brunes qui s'enfuyaient. »

Les yeux de Juushiro s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, puis il remarqua que SoiFon l'avait vu.

Nerveusement, il tourna les talons.

« Ukitake-San ! Attendez ! L'appela SoiFon.»

Il ne put ignorer en sa qualité de noble et parce qu'elle était sa fille.

« Euh…oh…bonjour SoiFon…je ne vous avez pas reconnu !

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi… Je suis… J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer mon père… et là, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-je…elle vous l'a dit ?

-Non, mais à Toshiro, oui…

-Soi-Oneechaaaaaan ! cria la petite aux cheveux roses.

-C'est…c'est Yachiru…

-Ta mère, enfin, votre mère… Retsu a eu d'autres enfants ?

-Non… Elle a adopté Yachiru…

-Je vois… »

Un silence s'installa, il dura, dura, dura pour devenir ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui un bon gros blanc.

« Bon je vais y aller alors… Bonne fin de journée SoiFon…

-Non ! Restez s'il vous plait.

-Ne le retiens pas Soi-Chan... Même si tu veux savoir – tout comme moi – pourquoi il nous a laissé, ne le retiens pas, si il n'en a pas envie.

-Toshiro, tu as bien grandi…

- Si vous êtes vraiment notre père, donnez-moi ma date de naissance.

- 20 Décembre 1994.

-Exact… Celle de Soi-Chan.

-11 Février 1993, votre mère est née le 21 Avril 1973, j'ai passé mon enfance avec elle et Shunsui Kyoraku. Veux-tu que je continue ?

-Non. Ça devrait aller… Pourquoi vous avez quitté Maman ? Vous ne l'aimiez plus ? Ne me ressortez pas l'excuse de ''J'étais trop jeune pour élever des enfants'' ! Vous imaginez à quel point ça a été dur pour elle ?!

- J'aimais votre mère ! Et je l'aime toujours ! Si mon père ne s'était pas interposé, j'étais prêt à l'épouser ! C'est vrai que j'aurais dû m'opposer à mon père ! Il m'a dit que si je restais avec elle, il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit refusée dans toutes les écoles de médecine du pays, qu'il lui retirait la bourse qu'elle avait obtenu ! Et encore, il n'était pas au courant pour vous deux… Ma mère était malade, j'ai moi-même fait une crise et quand j'ai repris connaissance, nous n'étions plus Senbonzakura…

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenu plus tôt, alors ?

-J'ai fini mes études dans l'espoir de vous rejoindre ensuite, mon père m'a alors appris que Retsu avait déménagé… Et comme un idiot je l'ai cru… Il est mort l'année suivante, A.V.C. La santé de ma mère a encore empiré, je devais rester le plus près d'elle possible… Et il y a six mois, elle m'a avoué que vous n'aviez jamais bougé… puis, elle est décédée, en me disant qu'il n'est jamais trop tard… Je lui en ai voulu !

-Je suis désolé Ukitake-San…Je…mes condoléances. Balbutia Toshiro. Pour votre mè-notre grand-mère, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… en même temps elle a soutenu son mari, qu'elle aimait…

-Toshiro, tu es vraiment comme ta mère…

-Et j'en suis fier.

-Vous devriez aller voir Maman… conseilla SoiFon.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Je suis d'accord avec… Otousan…

-Soi-Oneechaaan ! On peut rentrer et inviter Nell ?!

-On arrive Yachiru ! Bon, on va devoir y aller… Merci.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir revu… »

SoiFon se jeta dans ses bras.

« Désolée…je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait…d'avoir un père… Tu viens Toshiro.

-Oui, à bientôt. »

Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent leur sœur et son amie laissant Ukitake les bras ballants.

« J'ai des enfants merveilleux, murmura-t-il. »

Mais Retsu… La jeune fille au bouquet de Campanules comme il l'appelait affectueusement à l'époque.

Sa Retsu…

« Re Bonjour Ukitake-Sama ! Claironna Kiyone quand il rentra dans son manoir. Kuchiki-Sama est passé et il v-

-Byakuya ou Ginrei ?la coupa-t-il.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-Sama…

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il vous attend dans le grand salon…

-Très bien merci Kiyone. »

L'homme aux cheveux alla dans ledit salon.

Là entre deux fauteuils couteux se tenait Byakuya Kuchiki. Le brun était aussi droit qu'un piquet, si inconnu était entré dans cette pièce, il aurait pu croire qu'une statue plus vraie que nature possédait cette place là.

« Bonjour Byakuya ! Je suis très content de te revoir !

-Bonjour Juushiro-Sempai, déclara placidement le brun.

-Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez un revenant comme moi ?! Mais tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire et à manger ? Kiyone !

-Non merci, ça ira…

-Vraiment ? Bon tant pis alors…

-Je donne un bal dans deux jours. C'est une idée d'Hisana.

-Ton épouse a d'excellentes idées pour se divertir.

-Mmh… Tu as du croiser l'invitation en revenant, voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

-Mais je n'ai pas de cavalière ! Ça serait déplacé de venir seul !

-Pour la cavalière, je peux arranger ça. Hisana a mis en place une règle : Il est interdit de venir accompagné de sa femme. J'ai ma cavalière mais Hisana n'a pas de cavalier…

-Hisana sera ma cavalière ! Parfait ! Merci d'être venu me prévenir Byakuya.

-Ce n'était rien … Je vais vous laisser Juushiro-Sempai.

-Merci encore de t'être déplacé Byakuya. Je te raccompagne ou…

-Non, merci ça ira, je connais le chemin. »

Sur ce le brun quitta la pièce et disparut dans le couloir. Ukitake soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Finalement, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé en quatorze ans.

Du moins, Byakuya Kuchiki était toujours aussi coincé…

SoiFon discutait tranquillement avec Ulquiorra en gardant un œil sur Nell et Yachiru qui jouaient à imiter leur maîtresse d'école.

« C'était l'homme à qui vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Dans le parc ?

-C'était notre…euh… ça fait bizarre de dire ça… C'était notre…notre père.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard… T'es bavard aujourd'hui ! »

Ulquiorra détourna la tête mais SoiFon entraperçut la touche rosée de ses joues.

« Et sinon, comment ça se passe chez toi ?

-La routine…et toi ?

-Bah…pareil… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma à nouveau. Des talons claquèrent dans le Hall carrelé puis ils se turent au profit de petits pas doux.

« Bonsoir Ulquiorra.

-Bonsoir Mme Unohana. On va rentrer, viens Nell.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de vous Mme Unohana… Nell et moi devons rentrer. A+ SoiFon. Au revoir petite Yachiru.

-Au revoir Nell-Nell !

-Bisous Chiru-Chan ! »

Après les au revoir et qu'Ulquiorra et Nell soient partis, Retsu s'approcha de SoiFon.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

-…rien de spécial…

-Vous parliez de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais la réponse ! Oui ! On parlait d'Otousan ! »

SoiFon se leva brusquement et monta furieusement les escaliers pour ensuite claquer violement la porte de sa chambre.

« Otousan ? S'étonna Retsu. »

**Précisions (qui servent pas à grand chose U.U")**

-Hisana est en vie, tout comme Masaki! Je trouvais que ça donnais mieux U.U  
-Mais c'est qu'il a rougit le p'tit Ulqui-chou!  
-Merci à Lise et Victoria pour l'inspiration de Nell et Yachiru ^^  
-Otousan veut dire papa ou père.  
-Oui, Byakuya peut vous servir pour meubler un espace.  
-Juu-kun n'est pas très doué pour la fuite discrète, mais on l'aime quand même.

* * *

**Yuna* Nyappy ***


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Bonne lecture ^^**

**Yuna Asakura**

******

* * *

**

******Chapitre 5 : « Tu es toujours aussi **belle… »

Ce matin-là, Retsu se leva avec l'impression que sa journée allait être riche en bouleversements.

Cela commença d'abord par Yachiru qui refusait de se lever, puis qui ébouillanta sa mère avec son chocolat chaud. L'entendant hurler de douleur, Toshiro se précipita dans la cuisine.

« Maman ?! Ça va ?!

-Aie Aie ! Moui. Occupe-toi de ta sœur Toshiro, je vais me changer. »

Toshiro regarda alors sa petite sœur qui avait la tête baissée et affichait une moue boudeuse.

« Pas fais exprès… C'est le bol qu'a bougé.

-Le bol qui a bougé tout seul… P'tite menteuse !

-Mais non ! C'est le bol !

-Yachiru ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu as peut-être fais mal à Maman.

-Pardon Oniisan.

-C'est auprès de Maman que tu dois t'excuser Imouto-chan. Allez et si je te faisais la recette spéciale pour les petites Chiru ?

-Ouiii !»

A l'étage, Retsu avait changé de jupe, elle marchait vers les escaliers soudain elle se retourna et toqua à la porte de SoiFon.

« SoiFon, je peux entrer ? »

Pas de réponse… (Tant pis ! L'auteure est également surnommée le jukebox U.U)

« Soi-Chan ? »

Le doux bruit du silence lui répondit à nouveau et elle décida d'entrer. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle découvrit la chambre vide, la fenêtre était grande ouverte sur le ciel pâle et froid.

Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et frigorifia Retsu qui comme prise de folie courut vers la fenêtre la refermant avec violence.

Dans le désordre apparent de la chambre, elle remarqua le portable trônant sur la petite table de nuit près du lit.

Retsu ferma ses yeux, serra ses poings puis quand elle rouvrit elle se sentait nettement plus calme. Elle refermait la porte quand les pas désordonnés de Yachiru résonnèrent sur l'escalier.

La petite fille baissa la tête et dit tout doucement :

« Pardon Okaasan… »

Retsu s'agenouilla face à la petite tête rose.

« T'es pardonnée poussin, mais fais attention d'accord ?

-Hai. »

Yachiru releva la tête et déposa un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Retsu.

« Allez hop ! Va t'habiller !

-D'accord ! »

La brune descendit lentement les escaliers en tâchant de se concentrer sur SoiFon puis elle bifurqua dans la cuisine.

Toshiro mettait les bols, verres, petites cuillers et couteaux dans la machine à laver. Retsu se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

« Toshiro ?hasarda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-oui ?

-Tu sais où est SoiFon ?

-Dans son lit je suppose… Non ? Elle n'y est pas ? »

Retsu répondit par la négative.

« Tu veux que je la cherche ? S'enquit Toshiro.

-Non…Non, merci Toshiro… C'est à moi de le faire, pas à toi.

-ça ne me dérange pas Maman.

-Toshiro, tu agis comme un adulte… Ou plutôt comme ton père avant qu'il… Je vais m'en charger. Par contre si tu pouvais déposer Yachiru à l'école, ça m'arrangerai beaucoup.

-Si tu veux…

-Merci Shiro. Yachiru !

-Ouiii !

-C'est ton frère qui t'accompagnera à l'école.

-Okiiiiii !

-Bonne journée ma puce !

-Attends !!! Mamaaaan !!! Un bisouuu ! »

Yachiru dévala les escaliers comme elle savait si bien le faire et sauta dans les bras de Retsu qui faillit tomber.

Après s'être fait…comment dire ? Ecrabouiller ! Nous disions donc : Après s'être fait écrabouiller par une petite furie rose, Retsu sortit en vitesse.

«Okaasan elle est fâchée contre moi ?s'enquit Yachiru.

-Non Chiru-Chan. Elle était un peu en retard, c'est tout. »

Retsu avait foncé jusqu'à l'hôpital où elle prévint qu'elle ne pourrait assurer ses consultations et elle donna à Shinji Hirako la direction provisoire des opérations.

Elle ce trouvait en ce moment même à la porte du manoir Shihōin.

« Ohayo Unohana-san ! Cria une voix depuis une des fenêtres du haut. Entrez ! J'arrive !

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger Yoruichi-san, je cherche SoiFon. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

-Non, je suis désolée. Vous êtes allée voir chez les Schiffer-Tu Oderschvank?

-Oh ! Merci de l'idée Yoruichi-san et désolée pour le dérangement.

-De rien Unohana-san ! A bientôt ! »

Retsu extirpa son portable et son carnet d'adresse, puis elle trouva le numéro des Schiffer-Tu Oderschvank.

« Allo, bonjour. Madame Tu Oderschvank ? C'est Unohana Retsu, la mère de SoiFon. Elle ne serait pas chez vous par hasard ?...Non…ah…Merci quand même. Au revoir Madame Tu Oderschvank… Que je v- d'accord Barella. A bientôt alors. »

Retsu raccrocha se remit en marche sans trop savoir où elle allait puis elle eut une idée.

« Mais bien sur ! Le Suzumebachi ! »

« Merci de rester avec moi Ulquiorra.

-De rien… »

SoiFon fixa à nouveau le fleuve. Et des pas se firent entendre.

« SoiFon ! »

SoiFon se retourna et vit sa mère qui courrait comme une dératée vers elle. Elle songea à la première fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère crier et pleurer.

« Pour…quoi es…es-tu… partie ?! »

SoiFon leva les yeux vers la figure luisante et rougie de sa mère. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète.

« Je sais pas…

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Maman…je ne suis plus une gamine.

-Tu n'es pas une adulte non plus.

-…Tu marques un point.

-Tu sais qui est ton père maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?! Tu comprends à quel point ça été dur pour moi ?! Ma famille n'était pas vraiment aisée ! Je me suis retrouvée avec deux enfants et mes études. Devenir médecin, SoiFon, c'était mon rêve ! Aujourd'hui il s'est réalisé et tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous réalisiez les vôtres !

-Okaasan… je suis désolée.

-Tu…Tu es désolée… C'est à moi d'être désolée. Mais ne refais plus JAMAIS ça ! »

Retsu était de nouveau dans son bureau. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait ça étrange. Et si… Et s'il était revenu ?!

« Non, non. C'est impossible. Calme-toi Retsu… »

Trois petits coups à la porte la firent sursauter.

« Oui ?! Entrez ! »

Hirako Shinji entra.

« Dis Ret-chan, Hiyori a un blème, j'dois aller la chercher. Mais il m'reste une consult' tu veux bien la faire pour moi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Bien sur Shinji.

-Voilà l'dossier. A+ Ret-chan. »

Le blond quitta la pièce. D'ordinaire, Retsu détestait la familiarité mais avec Shinji elle ne pouvait rien y faire et elle avait fini par s'habituer.

Elle entra dans la salle de consultations d'Hirako, sans lever la tête du dossier puis, enfin, elle parla :

« Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour Retsu. »

Retsu reconnut directement la voix et releva la tête avec une telle vitesse qu'elle en eut mal.

« J...Juushiro ! »

**Bonus ^^**

-Oh la méchante-pas-belle-Chiru-qu'a-fait-mal-à-maman!  
-Pas de réponse...Tant pis! 'tain les gars abusé! C'est qui qu'a finis l'café?! (Gomen, 'fallait que je continue U.U)  
-Imouto signifie petite soeur.  
-La relation Yachiru/Toshiro est trop mimi je trouve =3  
-Non, ils vont pas se réconcilier dans le chapitre d'après ! ça serait pas intéressant sinon!  
-Selon les versions, Juu-Kun a les yeux verts ou chocolat. J'ai choisi Chocolat U.U

* * *

**Yuna: Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ????**

**Hanae: La ferme, tu sers à rien !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui (nouveau délire U.U), Hitsu? et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**J'essaie de rattraper le nombre de chapitres qu'il y a sur mon blog donc, je poste les chapitres deux par deux ^^**

**Yuna Asakura**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Catch me if you can !**

_« J...Juushiro ! »_

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du visage tant attendu et redouté. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, son teint était plus pâle que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles mais il était toujours aussi beau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je viens chez le médecin…

-Merci, ça j'avais compris… Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Senbonzakura ?! Si c'est pour prendre mes enfants, il en est hors de question !

-Je suis revenu parce que j'en avais envie… tu sais Retsu…tu es toujours aussi belle. »

Retsu perdit son sérieux et rosit.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire des compliments ! Isane !!! »

La jeune femme dégingandée arriva en courant dans la salle.

« Je suis là Dr. Unohana !

-Peux-tu t'occuper de monsieur Ukitake ?

-Bien sur Dr. Unohana.

-Merci, au revoir Juushiro.

-Retsu ! Reviens ici ! Retsu !»

La porte claqua.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie. »

Et Isane se retrouva seule… La pauvre ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, les jeunes internes virent la directrice passer à toute vitesse poursuivit par un homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Retsu ! Attends !criait l'homme

-Laisse-moi Juushiro ! »

Il réussit à attraper son poignet. Retsu se retourna et le fixa avec rage :

« Juushiro ! Peut importe ce que tu diras, ça ne changera rien à la situation ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle fit à nouveau volte-face et sa tresse fouetta la joue de Juushiro dont la main glissa progressivement sur le poignet de Retsu puis le lâcha enfin.

Alerte ! Monsieur Cupidon ! Le monde s'est arrêté ! Envoyez une de vos flèches pour qu'il se remette à tourner !

Le bras de Juushiro retomba mollement tandis que Retsu disparaissait progressivement. Plus un bruit ne l'atteignait, et tout doucement l'obscurité vint le submerger.

« Monsieur ! s'exclama une infirmière en se précipitant pour le retenir. Monsieur, ça va ?! »

Plus rien… ou presque !

« Mon dieu ! Juushiro-Sama !»

Cette voix… Mais bien sur !

« Juushiro-Dono ! Vous m'entendez ?reprit la voix paniquée de Kuchiki…Hisana. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Oui, c'était bien elle, la jolie jeune femme brune au visage tordu d'angoisse qui lui faisait face était bien Hisana.

« Hisana… Hisana Kuchiki !

-Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous évanouir !

-Entre nous, j'y ai cru aussi. Merci de m'avoir 'soutenu' Mademoiselle, je pense que ça va aller maintenant.

-De rien. »

La jeune infirmière rougissante retourna à son travail premier, c'est-à-dire empêcher le papy de la chambre 186 de foutre le camp de son fauteuil.

« Ahem… Comment allez-vous Hisana ?

-Très bien, je suis là pour…une visite de contrôle et vous ?

-Pareil…une visite de contrôle… »

Ils étaient tous les deux malades, ils le comprenaient bien et c'est pour cela qu'ils préféraient mentir...

«Et donc, vous serez mon cavalier. Déclara Hisana en prenant place dans le chicissime salon de thé 'Kinshara'.

-Exactement ! J'en suis ravi !

-Hisana-Sama ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Mais que vois-je ?! Juushiro Ukitake en personne !

-Rojuro-san, vous allez me faire rougir…

-Otoribashi-san, vous n'avez pas changé !

-Je peux dire la même chose de vous Juushiro-Sama. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Hum…comme d'habitude pour moi.

-Un thé à la fleur de cerisier et si vous faites encore ces merveilleuses pâtisseries aux myrtilles, j'en prendrai bien.

-Très bien, je vous apporte ça dans un instant.

-Et qui sera présent à cette fête ?

-… des gens… influents, pour la plupart. Shunsui-Sama sera là, il a – pour ainsi dire – obligé mademoiselle Ise a être sa cavalière.

-Shunsui ne changera jamais !

-Jamais… Byakuya-Sama a invité la jeune sœur de Sōsuke, vous savez l'héritier des entreprises Aizen… Sae… et Sōsuke... ne nous a toujours pas dit avec qui il comptait venir. Yoruichi-Dono a convaincu Urahara-san – il dirige un Dojo comme elle – de venir avec elle.

-Je vois… Vous avez eu une excellente idée.

-Merci.

-Ce cher Rose est de retour. »

Hisana éclata de rire.

Ding Dong ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! Le lendemain à peu près à la même heure ou un peu plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir.

Et c'est Toshiro qui se chargea d'ouvrir la porte.

« AAAAAHHHH ! »

Puis de la refermer.

Alertée par ce cri d'horreur, et peut-être de terreur, SoiFon se précipita vers son frère.

« C'était qui ?

-Argggh ! Le bigleux !

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!

-J'en sais rien ! MAMAAAAAN !!!

-Oui, j'arrive… »

Tel un ange auréolé de gloire, Retsu descendit doucement les escaliers. La longue robe de satin noir jurait parfaitement avec le teint de porcelaine de Retsu, d'autant plus que ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon dévoilant ainsi ses frêles épaules et sa gorge.

«Et bah merde alors !

-Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous fringuée comme ça ?!

-Je… je ne suis pas jolie comme ça ? s'enquit Retsu quelque peu intriguée par la réaction de ses enfants.

-Bien sur que si mais je repose ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu fous fringuée comme ça ?!

-Soi-Chan, surveille ton langage, on dirait que je suis en face d'un vieux loup de mer ou je ne sais trop quoi. On a sonné non ?

-euh…non »

Ding Dong ! Toshiro se jeta sur la porte pour empêcher sa mère de passer.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi SoiFon ?

-Oui ! Maman ! Rassure moi, tu ne sors pas avec ce boulet qui sert de prof de maths à Toshiro ?

-Pas exactement… Toshiro ouvre cette porte.

-Jamais ! Plutôt crever !

-Toshiro !

-Mais M'man ! Tu peux pas faire çaaaaaaa ! »

Rien y fit, Retsu écarta Toshiro et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir madame Unohanaaa ! »

Hinamori entra suivit de Rukia, d'un jeune homme blond, d'un autre aux cheveux rouges, de deux rouquins, d'une brune, d'une blonde et d'une drôle de fille aux cheveux verts.

Retsu pencha la tête par la porte.

« Bonsoir Retsu-San, vous êtes ravissante ce soir.

-Merci… Sōsuke-san, veuillez excusez Toshiro…

-Oh, mais je comprends très bien Toshiro-kun…

-Je prends ma veste et j'arrive. SoiFon, Yachiru dort chez Neliel. Bonne soirée les enfants. »

La porte d'entrée se referma.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?!

-DVD, répondit Hinamori.

-Film d'horreur, précisa Rukia. Nii-Sama et Hisana-Oneesan donnent une fête ce soir alors Retsu-san nous a très gentiment invité à venir ici.

-Je vois… Et c'est quoi le film ?

-Tu verras Vanilla-san, on fait des popcorns ?

-Mashiro, c'est TOSHIRO !

-Tais-toi gamin tu m'ennuie…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Hiyori ?!

-Franchement Hiyori peut se taire avec la taille qu'elle fait…

-Pardon ?!

-Oh ! OH ! Taisez-vous tous et allez le voir votre film ! Sinon j'appelle le père D'Ichigo qui fera l'animation ! »

La grande salle dans laquelle se donnait le bal, se remplissait à vue d'œil. Hisana Kuchiki avait l'air radieuse au bras de Juushiro Ukitake.

« Juushiro-Sama, je vous présente Sae Aizen.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle.

-Pour moi aussi Ukitake-san, Hisana-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mon frère également, d'ailleurs le voici qui arrive… »

Juushiro se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle…

* * *

**Bonus:**

-Non, je n'ai rien contre les profs de maths, je les déteste juste à mort =P  
-Je n'ai rien non plus contre Aizen (ou Sosuke-kuuuun) vu que je le considère comme un génie ^^  
-SPOIL SPOIL Kinshara est le nom du zanpakuto de Rose alias Rojuro Otoribashi SPOIL SPOIL  
-Oui, Hinamori et tous les autres tappent l'incruste XP  
-C'est que c'est un vrai tombeur ce Juushiro !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Bonne lecture ^^**

**Yuna Asakura**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Kiss the girl**

_Juushiro se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle…_

Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Elle était là, toujours aussi splendide certes, mais elle était là avec cet homme , Aizen.

Juushiro déglutit et tâcha de sourire convenablement.

Retsu se tourna vers Sōsuke et lui sourit. Le couple s'approcha d'Hisana, de Byakuya – qui venait de les rejoindre – de Sae et de lui-même.

« Bonsoir Kuchiki-san, Hisana-san.

-Bonsoir Aizen-san, répondit la brune. Je vous présente Juushiro Ukitake mais je suppose que vous savez qui il est …

-Bonsoir Ukitake-san. »

Juushiro hocha la tête. Retsu le fusilla du regard.

« Bonsoir… Qui est votre ravissante cavalière ? demanda Juushiro en faisant mine de ne pas reconnaître Retsu.

-Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ? De toute évidence, non. Alors permettez-moi de vous présenter Unohana Retsu.

-Retsu ?! C'est vraiment vous ?! S'exclama Juushiro. »

Retsu leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonsoir Ukitake-san.

-Oh, mais vous êtes la directrice de l'hôpital ! s'écrièrent Hisana et Sae à l'unisson.

-Votre nom me disait quelque chose, poursuivit Hisana. »

Juushiro détourna le regard vers la foule de gens qui se massait dans la salle. Il aperçut un homme de dos, il reconnut ses cheveux bruns coiffés en catogan et son allure décontractée. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait semblait avoir été traînée de force. Elle gardait ses yeux bleus fixés sur ses mains qui tiraient sur le tissu blanc de sa robe. La rougeur de ses joues trahissait un certain embarra.

« Puis-je vous laisser quelques minutes Hisana ? Il me semble avoir vu Shunsui.

-Oh ! Absolument Juushiro-Sama, faites.

-Je vous remercie Hisana. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs lança un dernier regard à Retsu et s'en fut.

Kyoraku Shunsui observait avec amusement les joues roses de sa jeune compagne.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Nanao-Chan ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire idiot.

-Hn.

-Ma jolie Nanao-Chan est-elle fâchée contre moi ?

-Oui. Pourquoi m'avez-vous invitée moi ?! Ou plutôt forcée à venir ?!

-Parce qu'il n'y avait que ma jolie Nanao-Chan qui était la hauteur de mes espérances. Et que Lisa-Chan a parié que ma petite Nanao-Chan s'enfuirait avant la fin.

-Lisa a fait ça ?!

-Oui, elle l'a fait…

-Elle va me le payer ! Saleté de shukubo ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invitée, elle ?

-Sincèrement, Lisa-Chan ne sait pas se tenir…

-Je lui dirai, vous allez déguster !

-Ahem…bonsoir Shunsui.

-Hé ! Mais c'est mon vieux pote Juushiro ! Comment tu vas ?

-Et après il dit que Lisa ne sait pas se tenir…

-Bien merci, et toi ?

-ça va, ça va. Oh ! Je te présente Nanao-Chan, elle enseigne à l'école maternelle.

-Ise Nanao, bonsoir.

-Enchantée mademoiselle, puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalier un instant ? Shunsui, il faut que je te parle !

-Empruntez-le, gardez-le et ne me le rendez pas. »

Nanao esquissa un sourire que Juushiro lui rendit en entraînant Shunsui qui gémissait à cause de la dernière réplique de Nanao.

« T'aurais pu me prévenir qu'elle venait.

-J'étais pas au courant non plus !

-Je veux bien te croire, mais là je me retrouve comme un idiot !

-… on y peut rien. Si tu permets, je vais retourner auprès de Nanao-Chan…

-Et je fais quoi moi ?

-Tu te débrouilles après tout, c'est toi qui es doué avec les femmes…comme elle. »

Shunsui le planta là.

« Il est nul ce film… se plaint Ichigo.

-Chut !

-Mais on sait tous que la fille elle v-

-Chut ! Le coupèrent les autres.

-…méchants…

-Chut !

-Ils sont bloqués ou quoi ?!

-LA FERME ICHIGO ! hurla Rukia. »

Le roux s'enfonça dans le canapé en grognant. SoiFon lisait un livre, car elle avait déjà vu ce film.

Son portable vibra quelque part sur le canapé.

« AH !

-C'est rien Hinamori, juste mon portable… si tu pouvais me le donner…

-Euh… Tiens SoiFon.

-Merci. »

SoiFon prit donc l'objet, s'éloigna du salon et lut le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Toshiro, je sors.

-A cette heure-là ?

-La ferme et regarde ton film.

-Yeah ! Break Point !

-Tais-toi Mashiro. »

Hisana et Juushiro tournoyaient ensemble. Si Hisana était heureuse et s'amusait comme une enfant, ce n'était pas le cas de Juushiro, ni celui de Retsu qui s'échangeaient de furieux regards.

« Elle est belle, vous ne pensez pas ?l'interrogea Hisana.

-hein ?! Oh, excusez moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… vous parliez de Retsu ?

-Oui… je vous demandais si vous ne la trouviez pas belle ?

-Si, elle est magnifique… Aizen est un chanceux.

-A ce qu'il paraît, elle aurait des enfants… C'est Shunsui-Sama qui me l'a dit. La plus petite est une élève de Mademoiselle Ise.

-Je vois… Pouvons-nous aller nous asseoir ? Je… »

Hisana comprit et ils quittèrent la piste pour rejoindre leur table.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hisana…

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends très bien. »

Elle n'avait pas dit ''entre malades on se comprend '' mais c'était tout comme.

« Juushiro-sempai, puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? S'enquit Byakuya. Sae danse avec son frère.

-Bien sur Byakuya, c'est votre épouse après tout. »

Hisana lui sourit et prit la main que Byakuya lui tentait. Retsu vint silencieusement place à côté de Juushiro.

« Retsu…

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole.

-Hé ! Unohana-san !

-Yoruichi-san, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Pas grave. Voici mon cavalier, si on peut appeler ça un cavalier, Urahara Kisuke.

-Bonsoir chère ange, Unohana… Vous êtes donc la mère de Soi-Chan.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Vous êtes magnifique.

-La ferme Kisuke. Juushiro ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! C'est une excellente surprise ! Vous avez prévu de rester ici longtemps ?

-Je me réinstalle à Senbonzakura et j'espère bien y rester.

-Merveilleux ! »

Retsu bondit de sa chaise attrapa une des mains de Juushiro et déclara avec un sourire éclatant :

« Allons danser Ukitake-san ! »

Elle l'attira sur la piste, mit son autre main sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir Juushiro posa sa main libre sur la taille de Retsu.

« Tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ? Tu as parfaitement le droit de rester ici mais tu savoir que dorénavant je te traiterai comme un étranger !

-Retsu ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! J'ai voulu revenir !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?!

-Il m'a dit que vous aviez déménagé… toi et les enfants.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu partir d'ici, parce que je savais qu'un jour tu reviendrais.

-Retsu…

-Mais c'est trop tard maintenant et puis si tu m'aimais tant pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?!

-Pour ne pas briser tes rêves… Je voulais que tu deviennes médecin comme tu l'as tant souhaité… et tu as réussi.

-Oui, j'ai réussi et pas grâce à toi ! Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi, pas vrai ? Ta maladie t'a fourni un prétexte pour partir, j'en suis sûre ! Tu ne m'aimais pas, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimée ! Shunsui m'a raconté cette histoire à dormir debout, celle où ton père t'a forcé à partir. Mais je suis sûre que tu es parti car tu ne m'aimais pas.

-Retsu, tu peux me traiter d'idiot, m'insulter comme il te plaira ! Mais si il y aune chose que je ne tolèrerai pas c'est que tu remettes en question les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi !

-Très bien ! Et bien bonsoir ! »

Elle le lâcha et se précipita vers Aizen puis prétextant un mal de tête, ils s'en allèrent tout les deux.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir gâché votre soirée Sōsuke-san…

-Ne vous en voulez pas, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec vous Retsu-san.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil avec moi… »

Retsu éclata en sanglots et alla tout naturellement se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle.

Après la surprise passée, Sōsuke passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Retsu, ne pleure pas, même si les larmes d'un ange sont rares, son sourire vaut beaucoup plus cher, murmura-t-il.

-Sōsuke, j-

-Chut… »

Il posa son index sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Retsu puis il le fit glisser jusqu'à son menton qu'il approcha de son visage. Retsu savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, c'est pourquoi elle ferma les yeux, laissant leurs lèvres s'effleurer puis se sceller…

* * *

**Précisons, précisons, incisons, coupons, recousons...:**

-Du AiUno (ils vont tous me tuer U.U)  
-J'aime la dernière réplique de Juushi ^^  
-Mais où est partie SoiFon ?  
-Ichigo... la ferme! (Ichigo: Saleté d'auteur! Moi: Merci du compliment ^^)  
-Shukubo signifie tante (plus jeune que la mère ou le père)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui (nouveau délire U.U), Hitsu? et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Vu que je me suis faite menacée de mort, et que il y a toujours du AiUno, **

**Je pars, loin, très loin, très très loin...**

**Yuna Asakura**

**PS: Et je suis déjà morte en -54 AV J-C. pour être précise...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Stay together even if he hates you**

Toshiro détestait son professeur de mathématiques pour trois raisons. La première raison était qu'il ne supportait pas la manière dont Aizen l'appelait, – ''Toshiro-kun''- la deuxième était qu'il trouvait qu'il avait des rapports étranges avec Hinamori et la troisième… La troisième, il la découvrit en ouvrant la porte d'entrée…

Mais remontons dans le temps, environ cinq minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre cette porte.

Le film durant lequel, rappelons-le, Ichigo n'avait que se plaindre avant d'être sauvagement réprimandé par Rukia venait de se terminer comme le rouquin l'avait prédit. Un concert de claquettes imprévu venait de commencer avec en vedette : les genoux d'Hinamori et ceux d'Orihime.

La rouquine accompagnait son show de ses habituels ''Kurosaki-kun'' suraigus ce qui agaçait ledit Kurosaki.

« La chambre de Yachiru c'est bien la deuxième à droite ?demanda Rukia.

-euh…oui pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?! Ta mère nous a proposé à Hinamori et à moi de nous héberger pour la nuit.

-Quoi ?!

-Si, si je te promets !

-bon, bon…ok…

-Vanilla-san ! Beugla Mashiro depuis l'entrée.

-Quoi ?

-La porte est fermée à clé ! On peut pas sortir ! »

Toshiro se dirigea vers la porte, passant devant Orihime qui claquait toujours des genoux que Tatsuki et Kira tentaient de calmer, Ichigo et Renji qui, comme d'habitude, se disputaient et il écarta Mashiro et Hiyori pour ouvrir la porte.

Il introduit la clé dans la serrure, la fit tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, appuya sur la poignée et, enfin, il ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Il y avait sa mère et… ''Cet abruti à lunettes d'Aizen'' qui… avaient l'air beaucoup plus proches que ce que disait sa mère en début de soirée.

Il claqua à nouveau la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Vanilla-san ?demanda, interloquée, Mashiro.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Il rouvrit la porte pour savoir si oui ou non il rêvait.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Mashiro le poussa pour voir ce qui effarait son ami comme ça.

« Oh là, là ! »

Retsu et Sōsuke se lâchèrent brusquement pour se rendre compte qu'une bande d'adolescents les regardait avec des airs plus ahuris les uns que les autres.

« Ahem…bonsoir tout le monde…

-Bonsoir Aizen-sensei.

-Vous feriez de rentrer chez vous, fit Retsu.

-C'est ce qu'on allait faire…bredouilla Orihime.

-Exactement, partons, viens Mashiro.

-Hai ! »

La petite blonde passa devant Aizen sans lui accorder un regard contrairement à Mashiro qui le fixa avec un regard de folle pendant cinq minutes.

« Mashiro ramène-toi !

-J'arrive Hiyori ! »

Les jeunes gens s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté laissant Toshiro sur le pas de la porte et derrière lui, Hinamori et Rukia.

Toshiro regarda une dernière fois sa mère avant de faire volte-face et de déclarer aux deux brunes :

« Venez, on va installer votre chambre. »

La porte se ferma à nouveau.

Retsu fixait toujours ses mains avec un air embarrassé.

« Sōsuke, je n-

-Je comprends, faisons comme si de rien était, bonne nuit Unohana-san.

-Non, attend Sōsuke ! C'est assez égoïste ce que je vais te dire mais depuis que le père de Toshiro et de SoiFon est parti je me suis occupée d'eux et seulement d'eux. Alors, je pense que, pour une fois,… Tu n'es pas comme le paquet de pâtes que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière parce que Toshiro ne voulait pas d'aubergines, cette fois c'est à moi de choisir.

-Tu es en train de me dire que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Absolument. Ça fait des mois que nous nous cachons, des mois que nous organisons ces petits rendez-vous secrets…

-Mais la semaine dernière tu disais ne pas vouloir les brusquer !

-C'est que… j'en ai assez de toutes ces cachotteries, c'est fatiguant et je suis prête à assumer notre relation. »

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Sōsuke.

« Mais restons en là pour ce soir, Sōsuke-kun. »

Retsu l'embrassa à nouveau puis s'en fut.

« T'es sûre de toi là, Apache ?

-Sûre et certaine !

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? demanda Ulquiorra avec un air blasé. »

Apache le fixa de ses yeux étranges – l'un bleu, l'autre orange – et répondit simplement :

« C'est pas mon idée mais celle de Grimmjow…

-Ouais bon, on y va ! Ordonna le bleuté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-La ferme Ggio !

-Apache…

-Oui Hisagi ?

- Tu sers à rien !

-Franchement Grim' je ne te savais pas aussi lèche-cul…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, faire ça pour Yo-»

Grimmjow empoigna SoiFon et Apache pour les faire taire, le petit groupe se tassa derrière un buisson tandis qu'un homme en noir inspectait l'endroit où ils se disputaient cinq secondes auparavant. Lorsqu'il bifurqua à l'angle de la propriété le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu électrique lâcha les deux brunes.

« Et puis je ne suis pas un lèche-cul Miss Yoruichi-Samaaaa, vu qu'on sabote sa salle de classe.

-Grimmy : 1 ! Soi-Chan : 0 !

-La ferme Ggio ! s'écrièrent Hisagi et Apache à l'unisson.

-C'est un vrai boulet ce type… Allons-y ! »

Chez les Unohana, Retsu, après s'être changée, vint frapper à la porte des filles.

« Excusez- moi les filles, je peux entrer, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

-Bien sur, venez… »

Retsu pénétra donc dans la chambre de Yachiru et prit place sur le bord du lit.

« Pour…euh ce que vous avez vu ce soir, est-ce que vous pourriez éviter à de le répéter à tous vos camarades ? Ça gênerait Toshiro et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de ça… »

Hinamori consulta Rukia du regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Unohana-san, Rukia et moi on ne dira rien, assura-t-elle.

-Merci ! Avant que je n'oublie, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir pour votre petit déjeuner ? Des gaufres ? Des pa-

-Faites ce que vous faites d'habitude, on ne veut pas changer vos habitudes…

-Déjà que vous nous hébergez… »

Retsu sourit.

« Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça Unohana-san ? S'enquit Hinamori.

-… Vous êtes vraiment des anges les filles ! Je vous laisse, bonne nuit !

-Merci ! Bonne nuit à vous aussi !

-Ne bavardez pas trop tard, déjà qu'il est presque minuit !

-Promis ! »

Retsu passa ensuite dans la chambre de Toshiro qui visiblement lui faisait la tête. Quand elle voulut aller dans celle de SoiFon elle entendit Hinamori dire à Rukia :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chanceuse Unohana-san ! En plus d'être la mère de Shiro, c'est la petite amie d'Aizen-sensei ! »

Elle étouffa un rire. ''Petite amie'' ! Décidemment la petite Momo la surprendrait toujours. Et, étrangement, elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente, comme le jour où Juushiro lui avait demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui.

Des pas, se voulant discrets, retentirent dans les escaliers. SoiFon voyant l'état troublé de sa mère elle rejoignit sa chambre en lui lançant :

« Fais gaffe, tu t'envoles ! »

Ce n'est que deux minutes après que Retsu reprit contact avec la réalité.

« SoiFon ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec. Peux-tu me dire où tu étais ?

-Chez… chez personne en faite, on s'est baladé dans la ville…

-Qui ça ''on'' ?

-Bah… Ulquiorra, Apache, Hisagi, Ggio Vega et Grimmy, pardon, Grimmjow !

-Très bien. Pourquoi tu as de la peinture dans les cheveux ?

-Maman, maman, maman… t'es flic ou quoi ? Est-ce que moi je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu flottais à cinq centimètres du sol tout à l'heure ?!

-Je…je ne flottais pas !

-Si…

-Non ! Et puis ne change pas de conversations !

-Je te raconterais… un jour, peut-être… »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Wind **

La salle de bal des Kuchiki était pratiquement vide. Shunsui faisait le pitre dans l'espoir de faire rire Juushiro.

« J'ai raté ma vie ! J'ai laissé tomber la femme de ma vie ! J'suis un raté !

-Il a le vin triste…glissa Yoruichi à Kisuke.

-Allez Juu-chan ! Moi aussi, regarde ! J'ai beau être un vrai coureur, je suis toujours célibataire!

-Attention, ça commence à devenir intéressant, commenta Kisuke.

-A vrai dire, Ukitake-san a le mérite d'être encore séduisant…fit remarquer Nanao.

-Nanao-chaa~~n ! Gémit Shunsui.

-Merci Nanao… »

L'instant d'après notre pauvre Nanao se retrouva dans une situation légèrement problématique.

Juushiro la serrait dans ses bras comme un enfant écrabouillerait sa peluche préférée et Shunsui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jambe.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air idiot comme ça…dit Kisuke. Bon et si on y allait chère Yoruichi ?

-Avant de partir auriez-vous la gentillesse de bien vouloir m'aider ?

-Réfléchissons…

-Bonne chance mademoiselle Ise.

-S'il vous plaît ! Kyoraku-san-enlevez-votre-main-de-là-tout-de-suite ! »

Après avoir littéralement broyé Nanao puis aidé cette-dernière à décoller Shunsui de sa jambe et souhaité une bonne nuit à ses hôtes, il rentra le cœur lourd.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'alcool prit congé de son corps alors qu'il baissait la fenêtre de la voiture. Au loin, il apercevait l'hôpital, l'école maternelle, ainsi que le lycée. La voiture bifurqua et s'arrêta.

Franchement, pensa-t-il. J'aurai pu rentrer à pieds.

_« Oui mais tu es un noble, un noble ne rentre pas à pieds, répondait la voix de son père. »_

Il se renfrogna encore plus et sortit de la voiture. Sur le pas de la porte Kiyone et Sentaro l'attendaient, il se rappela que le reste du clan devait arriver aujourd'hui.

« Bonsoir Ukitake-Sama ! claironnèrent les deux jeunes adultes.

-Vous auriez dû aller vous coucher… demain vous allez être épuisé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le reste du personnel est arrivé après que vous soyez parti.

-Bien… Je vais allez me coucher.

-Euh, Ukitake-Sama, il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend, et votre tante lui tient compagnie.

-Hisae ou Kahoku ?s'enquit-il un peu anxieux.

-Hisae-Sama… »

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et s'engagea ensuite dans le couloir peu éclairé.

Le parquet craquait sous ses pas, distraitement, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches en se demandant qui était ce jeune et pourquoi sa tante ne dormait pas à l'heure qu'il était.

« …dire qui vous êtes ? disait la voix de sa tante. »

Personne ne lui répondait. Juushiro arriva dans le salon où il avait discuté avec Byakuya.

« Oh ! Juushiro ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? s'exclama Hisae.

-Bien…depuis une semaine, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couchée Hakubo-san ?

-Hakubo ?! Juushiro ! Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Et vire moi le suffixe san, je ne suis pas comme ton père ! »

Juushiro sourit doucement tandis que la grande-sœur de son père s'enflammait…comme d'habitude ! Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un blond éclatant, avaient une couleur de cendres, dans ses yeux turquoise brillait cette flamme de vie. Malgré les rides qui parcouraient son visage, elle était aussi jolie que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

« Et puis il y a ce jeune garnement qui refuse de me dire qui il est !déclara-t-elle en s'écartant pour désigner Toshiro assis sur un des fauteuils.

-Toshiro ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-C'est… ton fils ?! »

Juushiro se tourna vers sa tante qui avait l'air effarée puis à nouveau vers Toshiro qui semblait ennuyé.

«Elle était au courant elle ?! demanda Toshiro.

-Petit, ''elle'' elle a un prénom ! Et puis gamin, personne n'a réussi à me cacher quelque chose bien longtemps ! Alors, oui, je suis au courant ! »

Toshiro la regardait s'agiter avec une sorte d'admiration.

« Désolé…

-Toshiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est maman…

-Elle a un problème ?! Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

-… c'est stupide, j'aurai pas dû venir… je vous le dis quand même, Aizen lui a mit le grappin dessus… »

Juushiro serra les poings pour conserver son calme. Il sentait ce monstre qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Le salon devint flou, il entendait à peine sa tante qui l'appelait. Il vit Kiyone et Sentaro, il hurla de désespoir et perdit conscience pour de bon.

Toshiro se sentait incapable de bouger. Des bras frêles s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas Toshiro. Viens, tu vas dormir ici, d'accord et j'expliquerai tout à ta mère demain.

-Merci madame.

-Tu peux m'appeler Hisae…

-D'accord.

-Allez viens. »

Toshiro se leva et prit la main tendue de la dame devant lui. C'était une toute petite main fine, une main de violoniste, une main rassurante. Il la suivit, et un sentiment de sécurité naquit en lui.

La matinée dans la maison de l'hôpital se passa dans une drôle d'ambiance, Toshiro revint avec cette dame aux yeux tout aussi turquoise que les siens. Elle écouta avec un calme olympien, ce qui c'était passé.

Son cœur devint désagréablement douloureux quand Hisae lui expliqua le malaise de Juushiro.

Elle remercia la tante et ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Toshiro et elle se retrouvèrent seuls.

SoiFon se tut brutalement au moment où ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Hinamori et Rukia avaient des sourires espiègles.

Vers midi, une voiture vint chercher Rukia, cette dernière obligea le chauffeur à déposer Hinamori chez elle. Puis c'est Yachiru qui rentra avec un sourire ravie.

Barella et Retsu discutaient de la soirée qu'avait eu les petites ainsi que celle de Retsu. Ulquiorra regarda SoiFon puis pencha la tête qui voulait dire « sortons »

La brune suivit le jeune homme dehors. Ils s'assirent sur le perron.

«…tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? fit SoiFon, brisant le silence.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, ma mère m'a interdit de le dire et si elle m'entend… Retrouve-moi à 15h au Suzumebachi !

-Mais qu-

-Je ne peux pas te le dire !

-Nous y allons Ulquiorra, fit la voix de la mère derrière eux. »

Il se leva et emboîta le pas de Barella et Neliel. Il se retourna une dernière fois formant sur ses lèvres ces mots silencieux : « 15 heure au Suzumebachi »

SoiFon, voyant son air bouleversé, hocha la tête. Alors que la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, Retsu, en sortant le poulet du four, réfléchissait et prit une décision. Yachiru entra dans la cuisine.

« Dis maman, on va faire quoi cet après-midi ?

-Oh, nous irons voir quelqu'un… »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Bee's tears in the Suzumebachi **

Retsu finissait de ranger la cuisine en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de renoncer à ses projets pour l'après-midi. Yachiru l'observait, cachée sous la table. Elle vit le balai passer à côté des pieds d'une chaise tout près d'elle. Le pied fin de sa mère écarta ladite chaise pour faciliter l'accès au balai.

L'instrument de nettoyage toucha Yachiru qui attrapa le bas du manche. Un étage plus haut – au sens figuré, mais sur un plan technique, c'est l'étage au-dessus – Retsu tirait sur son balai qui refusait de revenir. Elle se baissa et aperçut le visage de Yachiru.

« Coucou miss, tu me rends mon balai s'il te plait ?

-Non.

-Allez Yachiru, rends moi mon balai.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Yachiru.

-Je veux pas ! »

La petite fille avait cet air buté qu'arborait souvent SoiFon.

Finalement, songea la mère. Elles ne sont peut-être par sœurs de sang, mais elles se ressemblent d'une certaine manière.

Retsu lâcha provisoirement l'objet et se posa à côté de Yachiru. Elle se souvint alors des jeux auxquels Juushiro, Shunsui et elle avaient joué lors de leur enfance. Elle se souvint de sa mère qui cuisinait au-dessus d'eux, de son père qui venait prendre connaissance des menus pour les Ukitake. Elle appartenait aux Unohana, la famille au service de celle de Juushiro.

En repensant à tout cela, elle attira Yachiru contre elle et embrassa le haut de la tête rose. Yachiru lâcha également le manche du balai, se retourna pour se blottir contre sa mère. La main pâle et chaude de la mère vint se placer sur la tête de l'enfant, qui ne remua pas. Les lèvres de Retsu s'étirèrent en un sourire doux.

« Dis moi poussin, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Shiro-niisan…

-Oui, mon ange continue.

-Il a dit que tu aimais le monsieur à lunettes qu'on a vu quand on est allé à l'école d'Oniisan…

-C'est vrai, ma puce… et ?

-ça veut dire que tu aimes plus ?demanda timidement Yachiru en levant de grands yeux larmoyants vers Retsu.

-Bien sur que non, mon chou, je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive, pareil pour Toshiro et SoiFon, répondit Retsu sur un ton proche de l'effarement. C'est pour ça que tu te cachais sous la table ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans la nuit qu'était ceux de sa mère.

« Promis ? Finit-elle par dire.

-Promis…chuchota Retsu. »

Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, elle baisa le front de Yachiru.

_Baiser sur le front, protection, disait sa mère._

Elles restèrent encore un moment blotties sous la table de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Toshiro trouve la cuisine déserte et crie :

« Okaasan ! Imouto-chan ! Où êtes-vous ?!

-Sous la table, répondit calmement Retsu.

-Sous la table ?! »

Il éclata de rire, mais finit tout de même par regarder sous la table.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites sous la table ?

-On discute ! fit Yachiru en prenant un air important.

-Et de quoi ?

-C'est un secret, na ! On sort d'ici Okaasan ! »

Yachiru s'échappa des bras de sa mère, on entendit ses pas dans les escaliers puis plus rien.

Toshiro tendit la main vers sa mère comme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle observa les yeux turquoise de son fils et au fond, elle réussit à y voir une once de colère mais aussi une pointe de culpabilité.

Finalement, elle prit sa main et sortit de sa cachette.

Ce fut ensuite SoiFon qui débarqua dans la cuisine et débita d'un seul coup :

« M'man, je suis désolée si tu as prévu un truc cet aprem' mais je peux pas venir avec vous. A+ »

La brune s'enfuit en courant par la porte d'entrée. Dehors, il faisait froid, d'épais nuages noirs peuplaient le ciel, les hirondelles étaient parties et le vent soufflait (dans les saules non…) dans les branches nues des arbres. Elle courut jusqu'au Suzumebachi. Il n'était pas encore arrivé, elle s'assit donc au bord de l'eau et consulta sa montre : elle était un peu en avance. L'eau dans le canal produisait de petits clapotis réguliers, elle s'engouffrait sous le vieux pont et continuait son chemin pour se jeter dans le Saishi 200 mètres avant le Hyonrinmaru, 500 mètres après le Minazuki et 800 mètre avant le Kusajishi.

Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'une simple berge ; pour SoiFon, c'était un coin de paradis. Vous savez, ces endroits que vous découvrez par hasard au détour d'un chemin ou dans une forêt, ces endroits que vous voudriez faire connaître à tout le monde pour leur prouver qu'il existe le paradis, mais dont vous ne parlez jamais pour les garder secrets.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta, se retourna en une demi-seconde et mit le propriétaire de la main à terre. Le pauvre Ulquiorra toucha douloureusement terre.

« Oh ! Désolée Ulquiorra ! Je croyais que c'était… En faite je ne savais qui c'était…

-C'est…c'est rien. »

SoiFon l'aida à se relever et ils s'assirent face à l'eau.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

-Mon père est muté… Ma mère est une étrange personne, tu sais… Elle préfère partir sans rien dire… Nell n'est même pas au courant, et moi, elle me l'a dit hier soir.

-Mais et… les cours ?! On était supposé reprendre après-demain !

-Apparemment, Shihōin-san le savait également et il se trouve qu'elle a aidé ma mère à me trouver une école dans le style de la notre…

-Oh… et comment s'appelle la ville où tu vas ?

-Benihime et l'homologue de Shihōin-san, s'appelle Urahara si je me souviens bien…

-Oh ! C'est là où j'ai fait mon stage ! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser !

-Mais, je ne serai plus avec toi…et les autres…

-On pourra se voir pendant les vacances et quand on se retrouvera on sera encore plus heureux. »

SoiFon baissa la tête comme si elle avait du mal à croire en se qu'elle disait. Elle se sentait désemparée et surtout, triste. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais ses glandes lacrymales n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce point.

« Et… SoiFon, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Et c'est son visage ruisselant de larmes qu'elle leva vers lui.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas pleurer… c'est que tu vas quand même me manquer…»

Brusquement et en rougissant, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais, moi aussi…chuchota-t-il. Et puis j-»

_Thinks of the world  
Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni  
Thinks of our world_

Avec un petit regard d'excuse, il la lâcha et décrocha son portable.

« Oui. Oui, j'arrive ! J'arrive je te dis ! C'est ça à tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha.

« Tu dois partir maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui…

- Tu ne nous oublieras pas ?

-Je n'oublierai jamais les personnes avec qui j'ai passé de merveilleux moment !

-J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, ça fait film à l'eau rose ! »

Ils rirent et soudain Ulquiorra retrouva son sérieux.

« SoiFon, je veux que tu saches, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais je n'oublierai pas, parce que je… Je t'aime. »

Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser maladroit, mais il fit perdre tous ses moyens à SoiFon qui rougit à son tour tandis que ses yeux à peine secs, se remirent à produire des larmes.

« Pardonne-moi… »

L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là et SoiFon s'effondra…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : ****friends are our only true treasures**

Lorsque Retsu démarra sa voiture, elle se demanda vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et sourit à Yachiru.

A son côté, Toshiro était confiant, comme si il avait compris quelle était la destination de sa mère. Elle conduisit calmement malgré la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

Enfin, elle reconnu la maison dans laquelle elle jouait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Le terme maison ne lui semblait pas vraiment approprié. Cette chose était beaucoup trop grande pour être appelée ''maison''. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle disait palais à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Juushiro.

La main de Toshiro la fit sortir de ses souvenirs et elle remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la rue. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se gara et resta encore dix bonnes minutes accrochée à son volant.

« Maman, tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda Toshiro.

-Oui, oui… c'est juste…des souvenirs… Allons-y !

-On est où Okaasan ?

-Chez un…un ami. »

La petite fille aux cheveux roses ne parut pas vraiment satisfaite de la réponse mais elle ne protesta pas. Toshiro prit sa petite main dans la sienne et immédiatement, elle se sentit plus rassurée.

Retsu leva sa main en direction de la sonnette mais elle se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

« C'était une cloche à l'époque, on tirait sur la corde pour faire du bruit, précisa-t-elle sans raison. »

Yachiru et Toshiro échangèrent un regard. Retsu leva à nouveau sa main et était prête à la retirer encore une fois mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Une jeune rousse apparut.

« Je suis désolée mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre derrière la porte.

-Je comprends, balbutia Retsu.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ? S'enquit Kiyone.

-Unohana Retsu.

-Très bien, mais je vous préviens, Ukitake-Sama a fait un malaise il y a très peu de temps, alors ménagez le. »

Ça, elle le savait. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa guider jusqu'au salon, c'est à ce moment là que Kiyone reconnut Toshiro. Elle l'observa pendant trente secondes et s'en fut.

Yachiru découvrait la pièce avec de grands yeux innocents, elle repéra bien vite une table et partit se cacher dessous.

La porte s'ouvrit, Juushiro entra.

« Bonjour Retsu, pouvez-vous aller nous chercher du thé Kiyone ?

-Bien Ukitake-Sama. »

Il avança dans la salle et s'assit en face de Retsu. Durant le temps que Kiyone prit pour accomplir son devoir, ils ne firent que se dévisager en échangeant de banales remarques sur le temps, la pièce,… .

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte ne fut définitivement close qu'une véritable conversation débuta.

« J'ai appris pour ton malaise et… j'ai été très peinée.

-Merci de te soucier de moi, mais comme tu le vois je vais très bien. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

Le ton froid de Juushiro sembla blesser Retsu qui lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

« Non… je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru.

-Et c'est tout ? Dans ce cas, au revoir. »

Il fit un geste pour se relever, geste qui fut arrêté par le regard implorant de Toshiro. Juushiro soupira en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil.

« Nous agissons comme des enfants, lâcha-t-il.

-Tu agis comme un gamin… le corrigea Retsu en appuyant sur le ''tu''

-Avoue que le comportement que tu as eu chez les Kuchiki n'était pas non plus très mature.

-…C'est vrai. Et si faisions une trêve ?

-C'est quoi une trêve ? Fit Yachiru en sortant soudainement de dessous la table. »

Juushiro sursauta. La fillette fixa l'homme aux cheveux blancs pendant un instant puis elle déclara :

« Et vous, monsieur, vous savez ce que c'est une trêve ?

-oui…

-Et d'abord, vous êtes qui monsieur ?

-Juushiro Ukitake, et vous mademoiselle ?

-Yachiru Unohana… Okaasan, pourquoi ton Shiro et mon Shiro ils ont tout les deux les cheveux blancs ? »

Juushiro et Retsu échangèrent un regard.

« Euh… Et b-

-Viens Yachiru, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Hisae-san est là ? »

Juushiro acquiesça et laissa Toshiro emmener Yachiru en dehors de la pièce.

« Je souhaiterai, que tu apprennes à connaître tes enfants… parce que, ça a été dur au départ et puis… je veux que tu vois à quel point, ils sont merveilleux. »

SoiFon toujours recroquevillée sur la berge se demandait pourquoi elle avait si mal. Le soufflait de plus en plus fort et, elle le savait, un orage ne tarderait pas à éclater. Deux bras vinrent maladroitement l'enlacer.

« Pleure pas Soi-Chan, il reviendra, j'en suis sûre, murmura la voix d'Apache visiblement gênée. »

SoiFon se figea. Est-ce qu'Apache avait vu Ulquiorra l'embrasser ?

« C'est dur quand un de nos meilleurs amis s'en va… »

Non, elle ne l'avait pas vu… SoiFon laissa échapper un soupir.

« En plus, ça veut dire que maintenant, tu n'as plus aucun concurrent et que ta place de première est assurée ! ajouta Apache.

-C'est pas drôle Apache !

-J'essaie juste de te remonter le moral… fit cette dernière en lâchant SoiFon. »

SoiFon croisa les bras et tourna le dos à Apache, en émettant un grognement de chat furieux.

« Elle pleure et elle boude comme une gamine, lança soudain une voix moqueuse. Tu vas aller voir ta Yoruichi-Sama ?

-Oh ! Mais c'est Grimmy, le petit chat de sa grand-mère, répliqua SoiFon sur le même ton.

-Finalement tu pleures plus ?! Hein ? Little Bee ?

- Et toi mon petit chat ? La pluie ne te fait pas peur ?

-La pluie ? Quelle pluie ?demanda le jeune homme avec un air intrigué. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'un grondement assourdissant brisa le calme et la pluie commença peu à peu à tomber.

« Celle-là, précisa Apache en indiquant le ciel de son doigt.

-Merci j'avais pas remarqué…

-Bon on fait quoi, j'ai pas envie de prendre la flotte moi ! reprit Apache. On va chez la mamie du petit chat ?

-Arrête avec ça Apache, tu fais autant pitié que ce débile Ggio…

-On parle de moi ?! s'écria ledit débile.

-Merde, le voilà… marmonna Grimmjow. Manque plus qu'Hisagi !

-Je suis là, Grim'

-Su-per…

-Fais pas la tête, Grimmy, on sait que Ulquiorra va te manquer, mais si tu pleures, tu vas ressembler à un chat mouillé !

-Apache, t'es morte. »

Apache rit et s'enfuit en courant rapidement poursuivie par Grimmjow. Ggio lui emboîta le pas en criant « Plus vite petit chat ! »

SoiFon et Hisagi se retrouvèrent seuls. Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Sois pas si triste, Soi-chan, il nous oubliera pas. Après tout, nos amis sont nos seuls vrais trésors… Avec nos familles bien sur.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis Shuuhei…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Bien sur que… Oui ! »

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à Shuuhei qui lui mit un petit coup derrière la tête.

« Baka !

-Si tu veux survivre Shuuhei, court, prévint SoiFon.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine ! »

Le brun s'exécuta et fuit. SoiFon leva son visage vers le ciel et sourit.

Elle s'élança à la suite d'Hisagi. Le groupe finit par se retrouver assis devant un bon feu de cheminée tandis que des plaisanteries fusaient et que l'orage persistait.

Grondement sur grondement, rires sur rires, puis une seule et dernière larme :

Celle qui coule sur votre joue, celle qui mélange à la fois tristesse et joie, celle qui brille et glisse jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle touche terre pour être définitivement effacée.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Bon, voici le chapitre 12. Vous avez le droit de me prendre pour une folle sur le passage croissant-pain au chocolat ^^**

**Enfin, vous comprendrez.**

**Yuna **

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Secret **

Le lundi suivant, c'est le cœur lourd que SoiFon partit pour le dojo Shihōin. Toshiro s'était rembruni à la pensée qu'il commençait avec mathématiques ce matin-là. Yachiru beugla à qui voulait l'entendre (ou pas) qu'elle préférerait aller chez Hisae-Baachan plutôt que de rester à l'école.

Les élèves de Yoruichi n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils étaient réputés comme les meilleurs du pays. SoiFon, Grimmjow, Apache, Shuuhei et Ggio en faisaient partis. Ils étaient rassemblés – eux plus d'autres élèves – devant la porte de leur salle de classe.

« A votre avis, elle va gueuler Yoruichi ?s'enquit Ggio.

-Qu'est-ce qui va me faire ''gueuler '' ? fit Yoruichi en arrivant derrière eux. »

Apache leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit un coup de coude.

« Rien du tout, Yoruichi-san.

-Sûre Apache ?

-Oui Yoruichi-san !

-très bien, alors entrons ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets sourit et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra la première et s'écria :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Les élèves se précipitèrent à sa suite. Les murs, les bureaux, les chaises, le tableau, le plafond, le sol et même les portes – l'une menant au vestiaire des filles, l'autre à celui des garçons et la dernière à la salle d'entraînement – tout avait été repeint. Les couleurs n'étaient pas forcément très bien assorties mais on peut dire que cela donnait un résultat détonnant…

« Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû laisser Ggio choisir sa couleur… Le rose fuchsia jure affreusement mal avec ton orange, Apache…glissa SoiFon à sa meilleure amie.

-Et tu crois que ton bleu nuit va avec le vert menthe d'Ulquiorra ?

-Bah… ouais ! C'est classe ! »

Yoruichi avait l'air effaré, ses yeux semblaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Elle se tourna lentement vers ses élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Réussit-elle à articuler. »

SoiFon haussa les épaules et les autres firent de même. Grimmjow avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Sortez, j'arrive… »

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et s'exécutèrent. La plupart éclatèrent de rire quand Yoruichi referma la porte.

« Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ?! S'exclama Ggio.

-C'était excellent ! Renchérit Grimmjow.

-Je sais pas qui a fait ça mais il est fort ! Très fort ! Fit un autre. »

Les deux seules filles échangèrent un regard entendu.

La porte se rouvrit violemment, laissant une Yoruichi passablement énervée mais également… amusée ?!

« Bon, vu que la salle de cours est, légèrement inutilisable, vous la nettoierez et ce sera le cours d'aujourd'hui : Les tâches ménagères ! dit-elle en souriant. »

Les jeunes lui lancèrent des regards assassins en y adjoignant des protestations furieuses.

« Grimmjow, ton idée, c'était de la merde en faite !

-La ferme Apache… »

Et malgré eux, ils finirent la journée en tablier, armés de balais, de seaux et autres serpillères.

Juushiro Ukitake se sentait mal mais heureux. Il éprouvait une jalousie maladive à l'encontre d'Aizen Sōsuke. Ce sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il trempa rageusement son croissant son thé. La pauvre pâtisserie en ressortit toute molle et toute mouillée, le pain au chocolat qui n'avait pas été entamé semblait lui adresser un regard de compassion. Juushiro porta le croissant à sa bouche et se mit à manger. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se remémora son sourire. Cette vision quasi-divine calma et il sourit à son tour. Il détestait cet homme pour lui avoir prit la femme qu'il aimait, mais en même temps – fit une voix désagréable dans son esprit – il n'avait qu'à revenir plus tôt. Il avait mal à la tête à force d'élucubrations qu'il jugeait idiotes.

La bataille de la veille faisait toujours rage : Le Front Est de son esprit disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de coincer Retsu contre le mur et de l'embrasser tandis que le Front Ouest ripostait en s'exclamant que ça aurait été un manque de respect à l'égard de Retsu.

Il ne pouvait blâmer le Front Est pour sa franchise, et au fond de lui-même il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, mais le Front Ouest avait raison. Il aimait Retsu plus que tout au monde et c'est pourquoi il devait la traiter comme la digne reine de son cœur.

Sur cette décision, il but son thé d'une traite et alla quérir sa tante.

_« Aizen est un salaud ! »_

Toshiro attendait devant la porte de sa salle, accompagné d'Hinamori, Rukia, Ichigo et le reste de la bande.

_« Aizen est un salaud !_

_-Mais c'est ton prof de Maths et par conséquent, tu lui dois respect et obéissance._

_-N'empêche que c'est un salaud ! »_

Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule stoppant le débat spirituel. Une grande blonde lui sourit.

« Hey Chibi-Shiro !

-Bonjour Rangiku-san. Sans vouloir être impoli, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-J'ai perdu ma place de serveuse, et pour payer mes études, je dois travailler donc je suis ici en temps que surveillante, Répondit Rangiku. Je continue le baby-sitting.

-Ah et comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler. On se revoit à la pause Chibi-Shiro ! »

La jolie blonde lui fit un clin d'œil qui provoqua une erreur système chez la plupart des adolescents en rut qui se trouvait autour de lui. Toshiro, lui, rosit.

« Rangiku-san !

-Oui ?

-C'est Toshiro ! Pas Chibi-Shiro ! »

La blonde rit et disparut dans la foule.

« Hé ! Toshiro, d'où tu la connais ? demanda Renji.

-C'est la baby-sitter de sa sœur, dit Hinamori.

-Baby-sitter hein ? Pour une fois, ma petite sœur va servir à quelque chose ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Renji, tu n'as pas de sœur, lui précisa Izuru qui venait d'arriver. Hinamori-chan, merci pour le déjeuner hier. »

La petite brune rougit puis sourit rêveusement lorsqu'elle vit se dessiner la silhouette de leur professeur de Mathématiques : Aizen Sōsuke.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

« Bonjour Aizen-sensei !

-Bonjour Hinamori-Kun.

-'Jour 'zen-sensei, minauda Toshiro en passant devant lui.

-Bonjour, Toshiro-kun »

Toshiro frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cet homme !

_« Aizen est un salaud ! »_

Retsu avait déposé Yachiru à l'école, non sans mal, et avait appris que les Schiffer-Tu Oderschvank avaient déménagé la veille.

Elle entra dans son bureau, consulta rapidement ses dossiers du jour.

De l'un de tomba une feuille de papier. La généraliste se baissa, la ramassa puis la lut.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et posa cette feuille de papier loin d'elle comme si elle en avait peur.

Le téléphone sonna, faiblement son doigt vint appuyer sur un des boutons.

« Dr. Unohana, votre premier patient est arrivé. »

La voix d'Isane résonna dans la pièce.

« Dr. Unohana ? Vous êtes là.

-Je…j'arrive Isane. »

L'appareil émit un grésillement et la communication se coupa. Reprenant ses esprits, Retsu se leva, s'arma de son plus doux sourire et sortit.

La feuille sur le bureau ressemblait aux lettres de menaces que l'on voit dans les films. Les lettres avaient été découpées dans des journaux pour former cette phrase, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, dont Retsu redoutait l'apparition depuis 5 ans déjà.

« Erreur, Mort. Rédemption, adoption. Mensonge. Je sais tout. »


	13. Chapitre 13

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Au risque de me faire taper, pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas le AiUno ?**

**(oui ça se finira en UkiUno, pour le savoir regardez mon avatar)**

**Merci,**

**Yuna Asakura **

**EDIT: Merci Mayuu, de m'avor fait remarquer que le chapitre était double U.U **

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Pink is bad, Pink is cute**

_« Calme-toi Retsu, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie, oui, c'est une plaisanterie… Mais… Et si c'était vrai ?! »_

C'est tendue, qu'Unohana Retsu se rendit dans la salle de consultation qui lui était attribuée. Elle croisa Shinji qui faisait les yeux doux à une infirmière, laquelle gloussait comme une poule, puis Nemu Kurotsuchi – fille du médecin légiste de l'hôpital – qu'elle salua gaiement et enfin, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité voir.

« Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ? N'est-ce pas ma très chère Retsu ?dit l'homme aux étranges cheveux roses. »

Retsu ne put retenir une grimace de dégout.

« Tu n'aimes pas ma nouvelle couleur à ce que je vois, continua-t-il en plissant ses yeux ambrés.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici Szayel ?

-Je me baladais et je me suis dis : pourquoi je n'irai pas faire un petit coucou à ma chère Retsu ?!

-Tu te baladais ? répéta Retsu avec incrédulité.

-Et oui ! »

Retsu fulminait en elle-même comment cet immonde, soi-disant, scientifique faisait-il ici ? Elle songea un instant que même Mayuri était moins abjecte que lui.

« Je vais devoir te demander de bien vouloir quitter cet hôpital… »

Szayel se contenta de sourire, narguant Retsu. De son regard moqueur il toisa la brune qui lui faisait face.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre un café plutôt ?

-Szayel, ça ne m'amuse pas, sors d'ici. »

Soudain une femme aux cheveux châtains les rejoignit. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une colère non mesurée derrière ses fines lunettes dorées. (Oh ! La belle assonance !)

« Je m'en charge Retsu-san, Kuchiki Hisana-san vous attend.

-Merci Ran'Tao-san… »

Retsu tourna les talons, non sans adresser un regard frigide à Szayel.

Ran'Tao entraîna Szayel avec elle et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut dans son propre bureau. Là, elle lui lança un regard plein de haine et elle s'exclama :

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?! Je te croyais en Europe ou je ne sais pas trop où ?! »

Il haussa les épaules accroissant la fureur de la femme face à lui. Elle s'approcha, continuant sa litanie.

« Réponds ! Espèce de sale monstre ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux comme ça ?!

-Une question d'envie, susurra-t-il. Ma petite Ran'Tao…

-Et ce ne t'as pas suffi d'em-commença-t-elle très vite avec d'être coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment.

-Docteur ! Le patient de la chambre 26 s'est enfui ! s'écria une grande blonde légèrement paniquée.

-Encore, précisa sa collègue brune arrivant derrière.

-Ryotaro-san ? »

La blonde acquiesça.

« Très bien, Videl-san mettez cet homme à la porte, ordonna-t-elle en pointant Szayel du doigt. Jioon-san venez avec moi. »

Elle sortit en adressant un dernier regard meurtrier à Szayel.

Yachiru se trouvait à l'école. En ce moment même, elle coloriait la robe de la fée Clochette avec application. Elle releva la tête et fixa un instant la place vide à côté d'elle. La place de Neliel. Nanao Ise veillait sur les enfants qui jouaient dans la salle. Yuzu Kurosaki servait un thé imaginaire à sa sœur, Karin qui faisait la tête, et d'autres amies. Wonderweiss Margera suivait des yeux le moucheron qui volait à travers la pièce. Elle sourit et vit la petite Yachiru seule dans son coin puis elle aperçut Masaki Kurosaki à travers la fenêtre.

« Les enfants, fit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Que diriez-vous d'aller jouer dehors, vos parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Mais avant, il faut que vous rangiez !

-Oui Nanao-sensei !répondirent les petites têtes blondes en chœur. »

Karin, la petite brune, soupira avec satisfaction – elle était enfin libérée de ce stupide salon de thé – Yuzu, la petite rousse, elle s'exécuta comme si elle était chez elle. Wonderweiss secoua sa petite tête blonde pour chasser le moucheron de son esprit. Yachiru ne bougea pas, ce qui inquiéta Nanao.

Elle ouvrit la porte menant à la cour et interpela une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, relevés en une queue de cheval, qui, elle aussi, faisait sortir ses élèves.

« Mizuho-san !

-Nanao ?

-Tu peux me garder mes élèves, j'ai une chose importante à faire.

-Avec le directeur ? S'enquit Mizuho sur un ton plein de sous-entendus. »

Nanao ne répondit pas, salua Masaki de loin et envoya ses élèves la rejoindre.

Seule, au fond de la classe, il restait Yachiru.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yachiru ?

-Elle partit où Nell ? En voyage ?

-Je… oui, en voyage…

-Elle va revenir bientôt ?

-je ne sais pas Yachiru… »

Yachiru reboucha son feutre et baissa tristement la tête. Nanao ne voulant pas la voir pleurer se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :

« Mais je pense qu'elle reviendra.

-Demain ?

-Peut-être…

-Si je dis qu'aujourd'hui c'est demain, est-ce que Nell-chan, elle va revenir maintenant ?»

Nanao commençait à paniquer alors que la petite rose la regardait avec insistance. Soudain elle eut une idée.

«Si tu pouvais faire qu'aujourd'hui devienne demain, tu serais une magicienne Yachiru…

-Une magicienne ? Avec des pouvoirs magiques ? Comme la fée Clochette ?!

-Oui, comme la fée Clochette !

-Tu m'as rendu mon sourire Nanao-sensei ! constata la petite. Toi aussi t'es une magicienne ?»

Nanao rit.

« C'est une sorcière pas une magicienne, déclara une voix derrière elles.

-Kyoraku-san ! S'offusqua la brune.

-Tout doux Nanao-chan, Matsumoto-san cherche Yachiru… »

Apparut alors, une Rangiku souriante dans les bras de laquelle Yachiru vint se jeter en criant :

« Matsu-chaaaan !!! Je peux dire quelque chose à Nanao-sensei avant de partir ?

-Bien sur Chiru. »

La petite fille marcha droit vers sa maîtresse et déposa ses petites lèvres sur sa joue.

« C'est un bisou de magicienne, comme ça tu seras la première magicienne à trouver un prince, lui chuchota-t-elle ensuite au creux de l'oreille. »

Nanao croisa le regard de Shunsui et détournant les yeux, elle rougit.

_« Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! Sûre et certaine ! Après tout, il n'y a que lui qui soit au courant ! »_

Retsu accéléra le pas pour regagner son bureau. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Elle avait dû annoncer à Hisana que le traitement de Shinji avait échoué, ensuite aider Ran'Tao à retrouver son patient : un vieux fou, qu'elles avaient fini par arrêter alors qu'il se baladait dans le plus simple appareil à la maternité. Puis revenir vers Hisana pour lui exposer les solutions qui lui restaient. La sauce salade avait un gout infect et l'après-midi s'était encore plus mal passé. Et tout ça avec le sourire.

_« Sinon pourquoi il se serait teint les cheveux comme leurs cheveux à elles… Mais pourquoi ?! »_

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau pour constater avec satisfaction qu'elle avait un message de Sōsuke qui l'invitait à diner.

Après s'être laissée aller pendant trente secondes environ, elle remarqua une feuille qui n'était pas là ce matin. Une feuille atrocement rose. Les mots qu'elle y lût lui glacèrent le sang.

«Rose rouge. Rouge rose. Le rouge qui scintille et luit tandis que le rose se ternit et dépérît. »


	14. Chapitre 14

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Je suis désolée pour le retard U.U Bon encoredu AiUno mais bon y'a Shiro qui s'révolte aussi ^^'**

**Hanae: La ferme tu spoil U.U**

**Yuna **

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Just for my Mom**

C'était obligatoirement lui … Si seulement, elle avait des preuves concrè fait qu'il avait maintenant les cheveux …roses, n'en était pas une, après tout il était bien connu que Szayel Apporo Granz était bizarre.

_« Pauvre de moi !_se dit-elle. _Si seulement je ne lui avais pas fait confiance il y a cinq ans. Elle ne serait pas… mon dieu ! Tout est de ma faute ! »_

Il y a cinq ans, une erreur fut commise, une personne fut accusée et renvoyée, une autre mourut tandis qu'une autre se retrouva sans famille. Et Retsu avait assisté à tout ça…

_« Si seulement… Yachiru aurait une véritable famille… »_

Elle tourna le verrou de la porte et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se laissa glisser contre celle-ci en pleurant. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Etait-ce à cause de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui piquait son cœur ? Elle était innocente, mais elle ne voulait, ou plutôt, ne pouvait y croire.

Plus tard, comment l'expliquerait-elle à Yachiru ?

_« Reprends-toi Retsu ! Reprends-toi !_l'exhortait une voix dans le fond de son être. _Reprends-toi ! »_

Retsu sanglotait malgré elle, quoi qu'elle fasse, ses larmes continuaient de brûler ses joues.

Quelque part au fond de son sac, retentit une sonnerie.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Elle essuya ses larmes et alla jusqu'à son fauteuil là où son sac gisait pauvrement. Elle commença à fouiller dedans, la sonnerie continuait.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Enfin elle mit la main sur l'objet et maladroitement, elle décrocha.

« A…Allo ?Sōsuke ?

_-Oui. Retsu, c'est bien toi ?_

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

_-Je ne sais pas, tu as une voix étrange. Tu as eu mon message ?_

-oui.

_-Où veux-tu aller diner ?_

-Je… Je suis un peu fatiguée, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir dîner à la maison ?

_-Avec plaisir, mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?_

-Oui, très bien !

_-Retsu »_

Lorsque Sōsuke prononça une nouvelle fois son prénom, Retsu se sentit fondre et ses yeux la picotèrent à nouveau.

_« Retsu, je t'aime. A tout à l'heure. »_

La tonalité résonna à son oreille : il avait raccroché. Trois mots rendirent sa confiance à Retsu, trois mots qu'elle espérait entendre encore et encore, trois mots que Juushiro ne pouvait lui dire en ce moment. Elle s'observa un instant dans son miroir de poche et tenta de sourire convenablement, mais rien n'y fit. Retsu ferma donc un instant ses yeux et laissa résonner la voix de Sōsuke dans son esprit puis elle fourra les deux lettres dans son sac et s'en fut.

Juste pour sa mère, Toshiro s'était retenu de partir en courant lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de son cours de maths se déclencha. Juste pour sa mère, il salua Sōsuke en espérant ne pas le revoir avant son prochain cours de mathématiques. Juste pour sa mère, il ne releva pas les remarques de sa prof de français, et évita de faire remarquer à Hinamori que ce n'était pas des magasines de tricots que leur professeur lisait durant leur contrôle mais des revues pornos – forcément, Retsu en avait un peu assez de venir écouter les propos délirants de Lisa Yadomaru pendant deux heures, et Toshiro s'était dit que s'il faisait des efforts avec Aizen, il fallait également en faire avec Lisa.

C'est également juste pour sa mère, qu'il ne hurla pas quand SoiFon le prévint – avec une tête à faire pleurer le voisin d'en face, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vieux yakuza, et son renard dressé – que Sōsuke viendrait dîner avec eux.

Yachiru ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle, et elle avait bien de la chance d'être encore petite, songea le jeune homme en la voyant jouer avec Rangiku.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux… Et mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Ok, Yachiru est mignonne mais Rangiku… »_

« Rangiku aussi !s'exclama-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles, T'shiro ? lui demanda alors SoiFon. Rangiku-san est partie depuis une bonne heure déjà ! Et le bigleux arrive bientôt…

-SOIFON ! cria Retsu de la cuisine à l'étage au-dessus. Je t'entends ! »

Elle s'excusa sans vraiment avoir l'air désolé.

« Je te jure que la seule chose qui m'empêche de foutre le camp pour ce soir, c'est le dîner…

-Soi-chan, ta gourmandise te perdra… »

Ladite Soi-Chan regarda son frère comme si il était fou.

«Oneechan !!! Oniisan !!! Suke, il arrive!

-Suke ?! Beurk !

-SOIFON !

-Gomenasai… » Puis elle ajouta plus bas : «beurk quand même… »

Les yeux de Toshiro s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. SoiFon avait beau être sa grande-sœur, il se demandait toujours quand son âge mentale dépasserait celui de Yachiru.

Le dîner fut servi par Retsu aidée de Yachiru qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tout renverser. La directrice de l'hôpital s'étonnait de la tranquillité de SoiFon et Toshiro lorsque Sōsuke dit :

« Il y avait un homme aux cheveux roses devant l'hôpital…

-Tu me passe l'eau s'il-te-plait, Toshiro. »

Toshiro ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi sa mère ignorait Sōsuke, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup.

« Il m'a demandé si je connaissais Unohana Retsu, continua Sōsuke sans se rendre compte que Retsu faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

-Toshiro, l'eau !

-Après avoir répondu oui, Il m'a int- »

Yachiru observait tristement le manège et voulut aider sa mère, mais à la place, elle renversa son verre. Pour les trois autres qui n'avaient pas remarqué la bêtise de Yachiru, Retsu se leva soudainement de table et attrapa Yachiru puis elles montèrent toutes les deux. Une fois que la porte fut claquée, Sōsuke s'étonna :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!

-Je sais pas, avant que vous arriviez elle n'était pas comme ça ! C'est sûrement de votre faute ! L'accusa Toshiro

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, tout est de votre faute ! Vous l'auriez laissée tranquille, on vous aurait pas dans les pattes et elle ne se fâcherait pas toutes les trente secondes !

-Toshiro, tu exagères ! »

Brusquement, le jeune homme se leva immédiatement imité par Sōsuke. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Je n'exagère pas ! Cracha Toshiro. C'est de votre faute !

-Je ne suis pas responsable du comportement de Retsu !répliqua Sōsuke.

-Si ! Et maintenant vous allez sortir d'ici tout de suite ! Et laissez ma mère tranquille ! »

SoiFon ne savait pas trop quoi faire, aller chercher Retsu, les séparer ou bien prendre parti d'un côté ou de l'autre.

« Sortez ! Continuait de crier Toshiro. Sortez ! »

Une nouvelle force l'envahit : il était furieux, au fond de lui-même, il avait espéré que ses parents se remettent ensemble. Il était furieux contre Aizen. Sans réfléchir il lança son poing droit et ferma les yeux. Sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose, il espérait l'avoir touché. Il espérait lui avoir fait pas mal. Il espérait qu'il s'en aille. Mais c'est sur SoiFon que ses turquoises s'ouvrirent. Un vieux reflexe l'avait fait ce lever et elle avait bloqué le poing de son petit frère. Derrière elle, Sōsuke était effaré à la fois par les actes de Toshiro et par la vitesse à laquelle SoiFon était intervenue. Celle-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère qui haletait comme si il venait de courir un marathon. Simplement, elle murmura :

« S'il te plait…pour maman. Fais le pour maman. »

Et progressivement, il se calma.

« Fais-le pour maman, répéta la brune. S'il te plait.

-… Juste pour maman alors… Excusez-moi Aizen-sensei. »

Juste pour sa mère, Toshiro finit calmement de dîner en compagnie de Sōsuke.

Et juste pour sa mère, il décida de le supporter…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Chapitre émotion ^.^**

**Hanae: Enfin, elle croit ça U.U**

**Merci,**

**Yuna Asakura **

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Sayo**

Quand Retsu revint avec Yachiru changée, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la cuisine était chargée de haine électrique et de fureur contenue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Retsu en s'asseyant. J'ai entendu comme des…éclats de voix…

- Rien, répondit tranquillement SoiFon. Et toit pourquoi t'es montée comme ça ? »

Retsu tourna les yeux vers Yachiru qui avait recommencé à manger.

« Elle avait renversé son verre… »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard gêné. Retsu sourit à Sōsuke puis à Yachiru.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Yachiru fut couchée, Toshiro et SoiFon montés dans leurs chambres respectives, Sōsuke essuyait la dernière assiette sous le regard amusé de Retsu.

« Retsu… quand tu es montée tu es sûre que ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'homme dont je t'ai parlé ?

-Non.

-Retsu, tu peux tout me dire tu sais… »

La brune soupira tristement.

« Je sais Sōsuke, je sais… »

Sōsuke rangea l'assiette puis il s'assit tout près de Retsu pour lui prendre la main.

« Dis moi, jolie Retsu, qu'est-ce qui te range si triste ?

-Sōsuke, on dirait que tu imites Shunsui !

-Shunsui ?! Kyoraku ?

-Bien sur, nous avons passé notre enfance ensemble…avec Ukitake-san… »

L'homme hocha la tête tout en continuant de caresser avec douceur la main de la femme en face de lui. Elle, observait ses gestes et la tendresse qui emplissait ses yeux ambrés.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Il ne répondit pas et continua à chatouiller ses doigts fins.

« L'homme… c'est de sa faute si Yachiru est orpheline… Il y a cinq, j'étais de garde à l'hôpital avec Ran'Tao, qui n'était encore qu'infirmière… Dehors, il faisait nuit et la neige tombait comme il n'en était jamais tombé à Senbonzakura, c'était le 11 février et nous venions de fêter les onze ans de SoiFon. Malheureusement pour elle, Shinji-san ne put prendre son tour de garde et je dus le remplacer. Il était presque une heure du matin lorsqu'arriva une très jeune femme, enceinte jusqu'aux dents et qui semblait sur le point d'accoucher. Je me souviens qu'elle pleurait. Ran'Tao a bondit de sa chaise et immédiatement nous nous sommes occupées d'elle. Il y a eut des complications, c'est là que tout s'est accélérée et que j'ai commis une erreur… »

Retsu marqua une courte pause durant laquelle elle revit clairement le visage luisant de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses allongée sur la table de ''travail'', ses yeux vert d'eau, son nez rosit par le froid et, surtout, ses cheveux roses.

« Elle s'appelait Sayo et elle avait tout juste seize ans…

-Tu connais son nom de famille ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire ou plutôt elle n'a pas pu…Juste après, elle a perdu les eaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai paniqué et est arrivé Szayel Apporo Granz. C'était un chirurgien assez réputé et un scientifique génial. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que contenait la seringue qu'il avait à la main mais j'étais terrorisée et il lui en a injecté tout le contenu puis il est reparti comme ci de rien était. Le 12 Février à deux heures trente-sept, Yachiru est née. Je m'occupais d'elle puis je l'ai rapporté à sa mère… Mon dieu, c'était affreux ! »

Sōsuke vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et l'attira contre lui.

« Ça va aller Retsu… Tu peux t'arrêter si tu veux.

- Sayo convulsait, elle hurlait, Yachiru s'est mit à pleurer et, le pire, je suis restée là sans bouger… Même lorsque son cœur a définitivement cessé de battre, je n'ai rien fait… Mon esprit voulait mais mon corps n'exécutait pas… Une jeune étudiante a tenté de faire quelque chose mais ça a échoué et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider. La semaine qui suivit fut éprouvante : Ran'Tao me défendait en accusant Szayel, Szayel faisait comme si de rien n'était et le directeur de l'hôpital ne savait pas de quel côté il devait pencher. Finalement, Szayel a été reconnu coupable d'avoir empoisonné Sayo et rayé de l'ordre. J'ai confié aux services sociaux qui l'ont placé à l'orphelinat. Mais trois mois plus tard, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit, le matin je faisais une demande d'adoption… »

Elle se tut, Sōsuke devina la suite.

« Tu n'as pas envie de t'enfuir ? S'enquit Retsu.

-Jamais… Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu as fait Retsu, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Elle sourit doucement, se retourna et l'embrassa.

« Mais il n'y pas que ça… J'ai reçu deux lettres. Des lettres de ''corbeau''… elles sont dans mon sac. »

Sōsuke lut et relut les lettres une bonne dizaine de fois les lettres puis il déclara :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Retsu. Personne ne t'a reconnu comme coupable de quoi que ce soit, alors ne te soucie pas de ces lettres et encore moins de cet homme. Bien sur c'est effrayant mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Parfaitement. »

Il lui sourit d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. Les doutes de Retsu s'envolèrent instantanément et elle sourit à son tour.

« Et si nous faisions autre chose… Sōsuke-kun ? murmura Retsu. »

Elle s'approcha voluptueusement de lui, ses douces mains saisirent délicatement les branches de ses lunettes pour les lui enlever.

« Attention, je ne vois plus rien ! Est-ce la forme d'un ange devant moi ?! »

Retsu rit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression d'agir comme une adolescente, fit-elle remarquer.

-L'uniforme t'irait bien… commenta Sōsuke. »

Un mois passa, rapprochant la famille Unohana des quinze ans de Toshiro, ce qui mit Retsu mal à l'aise c'est que le jour d'après – à savoir le 21 Décembre – était l'anniversaire de Juushiro et que celui-ci les avait invités pour l'occasion.

Après avoir mûrement et longuement réfléchit, Retsu finit par accepter – ou plutôt fut obligée d'accepter à cause des supplications de SoiFon et de Toshiro ainsi que des hurlements stridents de Yachiru.

Au matin du 21 Décembre, Toshiro ne se leva pas à l'aube comme d'ordinaire. Il dormait et rêvait, de la soirée de la veille, du nombre de filles qui l'avaient assailli lorsque les premières notes d'un slow s'étaient faites entendre, qu'il pensait que Rukia était une échappatoire possible avant que Renji et Ichigo lui tombe dessus, puis il fut surprit de voir que Rangiku était là et enfin horrifié lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa sœur et ses amis avaient légèrement modifié les boissons. La soirée ne finit pas trop mal, du moins si on oublie le strip-tease de Chizuru Honsho et la police qui mit fin à la fête.

C'est Rangiku qui l'avait sauvé des furies puis elle l'avait entraîné au dehors avant de lui mettre poser quelque chose, qui s'avéra être des oreilles de chat, et de s'exclamer : « Kawaii !!!! » Quelque chose de mieux encore se passa ensuite, Rangiku riait aux éclats, un rire ensorceleur, insouciant et communicatif, tant et si bien que Toshiro se mit à rire aussi. La blonde s'arrêta et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Joyeux anniversaire Chibi-Shiro ! »

Avait-elle crié avant de partir en courant.

Oui, Toshiro rêvait tandis qu'en bas, dans la rue, Retsu découvrait une chose moins plaisante, beaucoup moins plaisante.

Une enveloppe rose à la main, elle lisait. Peu à peu, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier rosé. Un mois avait passé sans qu'une seule lettre vienne perturber Retsu, un mois… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

« Rose fanée, Rose fauchée. Observe la vie que tu as écourtée et pense à celle que tu as changée à tout jamais. »

Une autre feuille tomba de l'enveloppe. En fourrant la lettre dans sa poche, elle se baissa pour la ramasser.

Le papier était en faite une photographie. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses y posait.

_« Aidez-moi »_

De profil, l'air mélancolique.

_« Sayo… J'ai 16 ans, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »_

Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux roses.

_Autre lieu, il y a cinq ans… La jeune fille souriait à la petite frimousse._

_«Bonjour… Yachiru… Je suis ta maman, Sayo… »_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, UkiUno (plus tard...), un léger SoiUlqui et un léger HitsuMatsu (qui seront plus présent dans la suite dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé le titre)**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Saluuut ^^**

**Oui je sais le titre est nul mais bon.... =D**

**Freak: Merci ^^ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !**

**D'ailleurs Joyeux Noël à vous touuuuus !!! ^^**

**Donc voilà le ahap' 16 ^^**

**Mayuu: Tu as tout compris... héhé ^^' Dans la seringue de Szayel, je sais pas...**

**Bonne lecture ;D**

**A +**

**Yuna**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Tears &Memories **

La photographie rejoignit la lettre dans la poche de Retsu qui, elle-même, rentra chez elle. Que faire, elle avait voulu croire Sōsuke mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ses paroles ne l'avait pas rassurée pour autant. Inévitablement son esprit vagabonda vers quelqu'un autre… Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû la quitter…

« Que ferais-tu à ma place, Juushiro ? demanda-t-elle au miroir de l'entrée.»

Elle se souvint de la chaleur de ses bras, de son cœur qui battait tout près d'elle lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre lui. De ses sourires aussi et des mots doux qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille. Retsu soupira puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser de ces images de son esprit. Des pas firent craquer les marches de l'escalier ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Toshiro ! Tu m'as fait peur… Tu as bien dormi ?

-hum…oui, je soupçonne juste SoiFon d'avoir joué avec les cocktails… d'ailleurs où elle est ?

-dans sa chambre… elle paie les conséquences de ses actes… la pauvre a passé le reste de la nuit à vomir… Tu veux déjeuner ? »

Toshiro scruta le visage de sa mère pour savoir si elle état sérieuse ou pas. Puis il acquiesça en baillant. Il s'assit pendant que sa mère lui préparait son petit-déjeuner. En la regardant faire, il se rappela les dimanches matins quand SoiFon et lui allaient se cacher dans le lit de leur mère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci les trouve et les chatouille pour les faire se lever.

« Souvenirs agréables ? S'enquit Retsu en posant un bol de chocolat chaud fumant devant lui.

-… on peut dire ça oui…merci. Yachiru dort toujours ?

-non, elle joue dans sa chambre. Tartines ? Tu t'es bien amusé hier ?

-Oui, je veux bien merci. Oh, c'est vrai que c'était génial… »

Retsu sourit avant de lui demander s'il préférait de la confiture de mûre ou de framboise.

SoiFon se leva une nouvelle fois, pour aller discuter avec sa meilleure amie du jour, vous aurez reconnu la cuvette des toilettes, puis après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Tiens, je savais pas que j'avais un lien de parenté avec des zombies… dit-elle à son reflet. »

Ensuite elle retourna se coucher. Puis elle se demanda si Ulquiorra allait bien, si Benihime lui plaisait et s'il s'y était fait des amis. Alors qu'elle dérivait lentement vers un sommeil paisible, une mélodie se fit entendre.

_5 minutes to wash my face and  
5 minutes to wear my make up  
Maybe I'll run out of time today_

SoiFon gémit avant de s'enfoncer encore plus sous ses couvertures.

_5 minutes to find my shoes and  
5 minutes to run out the door  
Maybe I'll run out of time today_

La jeune fille prit son oreiller et le mit par-dessus sa tête dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre son portable sonner.

_And I don't want to think  
.cuz I want to be real,  
those things in my head are never real  
I don't want to think cuz I want to be real_

_« Et si c'était important,_ se dit-elle en se redressant brusquement. _Peut-être Ulquiorra ! »_

Elle sortit avec difficulté de son lit et se rua jusqu'à son sac dans lequel se trouvait son portable.

_Tell me to wake up,to wake up,to wake up to you_

Elle farfouilla un instant, pendant que la sonnerie continuait.

_It's not something you want to say,  
it'not something you want to see  
It's not something you want to do  
So give me some clue._

Lorsqu'elle eut l'objet en main celui émis un petit clic.

« Aaah ! M'énerve ! Je l'ai raté !!! En plus c'était lui ! Je suis trop nulle ! »

Puis elle le lança, il finit sa course par terre. En se traitant mentalement de lamentable idiote, elle courut chercher son portable, qui malheureusement pour elle, avait rendu l'âme.

« Non ! Mais quelle conne !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oneechan ?fit Yachiru en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mais quelle co- Euh…rien Yachiru, rien du tout. »

La petite fille haussa les épaules avant de partir rejoindre sa mère en bas. SoiFon continua donc de s'insulter jusqu'au moment où finit par le hurler par la fenêtre et que sa mère décide monter.

Retsu trouva donc SoiFon en pyjama penchée par la fenêtre.

« Soi-Chan ? Tu as un problème particulier ? »

SoiFon ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de faire un signe de tête en direction du cadavre de son portable.

« Ah, ce n'est que ça… Tu devrais fermer cette fenêtre tu vas être malade…

-hn… »

Retsu sourit malgré elle et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa fille.

« Ton portable est si important pour toi ?

-Non, enfin Oui… C'est compliqué !

-Viens m'expliquer alors.

-hn… »

A contrecœur, SoiFon quitta sa place pour venir se loger dans les bras de mère.

« J'ai pas voulu décrocher et quand je me suis levée, j'ai vu que c'était Ulquiorra et je l'ai lancé… Maintenant il va essayer de me rappeler mais mon portable est mort ! »

Sans le vouloir SoiFon commença à sangloter.

« Tu peux toujours le rappeler avec un autre téléphone Soi-Baka ! Il te manque tant que ça ?

-Oui… et il y quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit… »

Elle lui raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ulquiorra avant qu'il ne parte et arrivant au baiser, elle rougit. Sa mère s'extirpa de son étreinte et lui tendit la main.

« Maman ?

-Viens on va l'appeler, je ne te laisserai pas faire la même erreur que moi.

-La même…erreur… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Retsu pressa la main de SoiFon dans la sienne pour l'obliger à se lever.

« Allez viens ! »

Retsu aurait voulu lui répondre mais tous ses sentiments étaient embrouillés. Elle ne savait plus… Sōsuke était si gentil avec elle mais Juushiro lui manquait terriblement, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Elle prit le téléphone et le donna à SoiFon. Celle-ci sourit et composa le numéro. Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle porta le combiné à son oreille.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Soudain une voix de femme, enregistrée sûrement parla.

« Le correspondant que vous tentez de joindre est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement ou-»

SoiFon raccrocha, des larmes commencèrent à poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Messagerie ?interrogea sa mère en se rapprochant.

-Correspondant indisponible, répondit SoiFon en reniflant. »

La mère compatissante prit sa fille contre elle et lui chuchota :

« Tu le rappelleras plus tard, je suis sûre qu'il attend ton appel. »

Benihime, ville principale de la préfecture de Karakura, comptant à ce jour près de 117 777 habitants. Célèbre pour avoir été capitale du Japon et lieux de résidence de la tristement célèbre Princesse Ecarlate aussi connue sous le nom de Beni-Hime no Korosu qui massacra près de la moitié des paysans y vivant à cette époque. Plus tard, la famille Urahara et son fameux dojo réussit à redorer ce blason tâché de sang.

Dans l'aéroport de cette ville, se tenait un jeune homme. Portable à la main il essayait de joindre une personne chère à son cœur.

« Ulquiorra ! L'appela pour la sixième fois une femme blonde à la peau brune. Nous allons rater l'avion !

-J'arrive Tia-san …

-Alors, on essaie d'appeler sa petite-amie ? Se moqua un blond à côté de lui nommé Tesla.

-Les garçons ! cria une autre jeune femme métisse mais possédant une longue chevelure brune. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Pensivement, Ulquiorra referma son téléphone sur le prénom de celle qu'il aimait… SoiFon.

Puis il rejoignit le petit groupe composé de la femme blonde, Harribel Tia, de la brune, Mila-Rose, de Tesla et d'une brune plus calme du nom de Sun-Sun, pour s'envoler vers de nouveaux

horizons…

* * *

Le blabla du jour:

-Moi à ta place Toshiro, je prendrais Mûre...  
-SoiFon et les toillettes, une grande histoire qui ne fait que commencer XD  
-Oui SoiFon en plus d'avoir un lien de parenté avec les zombies, t'en as un avec Byakuya (rapport aux "hn")  
-La sonnerie de SoiFon, c'est "5 Minutes" de Rie Fu et ça correspond assez bien à la situation je trouve (enfin presque)  
-Non,Yachiru, il ne se passe rien, Ta soeur vient simplement de rater une opportunité de parler à l'homme de sa vie Ulquiorra...  
-La voix du téléphone, vous n'avez pas envie de l'étrangler des fois ?  
-Mère beurk, qu'est-ce que je détèste ce mot ! U.U J'ai l'impression d'étrangler ma maman quand je dis ça !  
-Ulqui-Chou part pour l'Europe, vous saurez pourquoi plus tard....


	17. Chapitre 17

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants. Finalement si, ils en ont beaucoup U.U'**

**NDA:Bonne lecture ^^**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : The sweet woman **

Le 21 décembre, Retsu et ses trois enfants se rendirent au manoir Ukitake. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Sae et Sōsuke Aizen. Comme à son habitude, Sae était calme, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenues par un fin ruban noir, au sommet du nœud un petit peigne violet était planté. Elle ressemblait à une toute jeune femme et son kimono jaune d'or tenu fermé par un obi vert pâle renforçait cette image. Elle sourit doucement à Retsu.

« Bonjour Sae.

-Ohayo Retsu-san ! Ohayo Yachiru-chan ! »

Sae s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que Yachiru et elle lui prit la main.

« Tu viens avec moi ? J'aimerais aller chercher une sucette mais Sōsuke ne veut pas venir avec moi… »

Le visage de Yachiru s'était éclairé dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot ''sucette'', elle hocha la tête avec ferveur et se laissa entraîner par Sae.

« Bonjour Aizen-sensei… minauda Toshiro avant de repérer Rukia.

-Toshiro-kun, je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Sōsuke… lui rappela l'homme en prenant discrètement la main de Retsu.

-Ouais… j'y penserai… »

Toshiro partit en direction de la jeune Kuchiki.

« Bon, moi je vais aller souhaiter son anniversaire à Otousan. »

SoiFon s'en fut à son tour. Sōsuke se tourna vers Retsu en souriant.

« C'est étrange de voir à quel point SoiFon tient à son père après toutes ses années. »

Retsu se sentit mal à l'aise et elle préféra détourner son regard vers Yachiru et Sae qui jouaient ensemble.

« Mais peut importe, puisque tu es ma Retsu. »

Retsu le regarda à nouveau et lui sourit. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sae détacha un instant son regard de Yachiru pour observer son frère, son sourire devint forcé, presque comme un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sae-chan ? Elle a pas bon goût ta sucette ? S'enquit Yachiru.

-Non, je crois qu'elle au citron…

-Moi non plus j'aime pas les sucettes au citron… compatit Yachiru. Tu veux que j'aille en chercher une autre ?

-T'es trop gentille Yachiru-Chan ! »

Une sucette rose apparut devant les yeux de Sae. La jeune femme se retourna et vit Juushiro et son sourire bienveillant.

« Oh ! Merci Ukitake-san. »

Sae prit la friandise que Juushiro lui proposait et se releva.

« Merci et joyeux anniversaire Ukitake-san. Je peux ?

-Pardon ? »

Sae l'embrassa sur la joue pour répondre aux interrogations de Juushiro.

« Tu viens Sae-chan ? J'ai vu Nanao-sensei ! Bon anniversaire Uki-Shiro ! »

La petite fille aux cheveux roses tira la main de Sae pour l'emmener voir Nanao qui, une fois de plus, avait été enlevée de force par Shunsui. Même si elle ne voulait l'admettre Shunsui était un homme surprenant…

Retsu lâcha Sōsuke pour rejoindre Juushiro.

« Bonjour Juushiro, joyeux anniversaire !

-Bonjour Retsu ! Ça me fait très plaisir que vous soyez venus !

-les enfants sont très heureux aussi … dit Retsu en désignant Toshiro et SoiFon accompagnés de Rukia qui écoutaient avec patience le récit qu'Hisae semblait leur raconter.

-Et toi ? Tu as l'air préoccupée.

-Je… Il y a un endroit où nous pourrions parler, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… »

Juushiro réfléchit une minute puis il jeta un regard à sa tante qui attirait maintenant un bon nombre des invités. Puis il fit un petit signe de tête à Retsu lui indiquant de le suivre dans le couloir contigu.

Retsu ouvrit son sac et sortit les lettres ainsi que la photo de Sayo.

« J'en ai déjà parlé à Sōsuke, il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais ce matin j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre et cette photo… »

Retsu raconta tout ce qu'elle avait déjà raconté à Sōsuke un mois plus tôt. Arrivée à la fin de son récit, elle présenta les lettres à Juushiro.

« C'est inquiétant… A vrai, Retsu, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi, si ce n'est… Tu devrais aller voir mon ancien majordome… Kaien Shiba avec sa sœur et son frère, il s'est reconverti. Il est très compétent à ce qui paraît…

-Tu me conseilles d'aller voir un détective privé ?s'enquit Retsu avec un drôle d'air.

-Tu préférerais aller voir la police ?répliqua Juushiro.

-Non ! Ils me prendraient pour une folle… et je ne tiens pas à ce que les enfants et Sōsuke soient impliqués… Mais si tu savais comme j'ai peur ! J'ai l'impression d'être suivie, j'ai peur pour les enfants. J'ai du mal à dormir. »

Juushiro, sentant que Retsu allait craquer, il la prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, son parfum n'avait pas changé. Ce fut un moment magique pour Juushiro mais il reprit vite conscience de la réalité.

« Je suis désolé Retsu, je n'aurai pas dû.

-Merci. Et je voudrais que tu passes à l'hôpital, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler… En temps que médecin.

-bien sur… »

Ils rejoignirent les invités. Le cœur de Juushiro battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait celui de Retsu battait de la même manière que le sien.

Noël et le nouvel an se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour la plupart des familles de Senbonzakura.

Juushiro se rendit à l'hôpital le lendemain du jour de l'an. Isane l'introduit dans le bureau de Retsu. Elle n'osait pas le regarder peut-être trop intimidée parce qu'elle savait qui il était. La jeune femme se rappela de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et de la réaction pour le moins étrange que Retsu avait eu.

« Unohana-san va arriver dans un instant. Elle est partie chercher vos résultats… Ils se sont perdus en faite…

-Très bien, merci… Vous êtes Isane Kotetsu non ?

-Si, c'est moi.

-Votre sœur, Kiyone, me parle très souvent de vous. Vous savez, elle vous admire beaucoup. »

Des rougeurs montèrent aux joues d'Isane qui bredouilla qu'elle avait d'autres patients à voir. La porte se referma sur sa silhouette dégingandée. Juushiro se contenta d'observer la pièce. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, au centre un bureau en cerisier surchargé de papier en tout genre, un antique ordinateur dominait le tout. Ce bureau, se dit-il, est désespérément vide. Au-delà des hautes fenêtres, la vue était superbe. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisait sursauter Juushiro.

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre close, une personne se trouvait assise face à un bureau, avec application, elle découpait ce qui ressemblait à des petits carrés de papier. Soudain elle entendit du bruit, elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires. Sur la table, il y avait une lettre…

« Coupable. Assassin. Coupable. Assassin. Tu paieras bientôt le prix de sa vie même si elle a sombré dans l'oubli. »


	18. Chapitre 18

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, UkiUno (plus tard...), un léger SoiUlqui et un léger HitsuMatsu (qui seront plus présent dans la suite dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé le titre)**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui m'appartiennent mais qui ne sont pas très importants.**

**NDA: Hey!**

**Me revoilà ^^ Avec un chapitre que je trouve pas super-super... 'fin bref voyez par vous même et donnez-moi vos avis...**

**Bonne lecture ;D**

**A +**

**Yuna**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Levons le voile…**

Une femme, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains roux entra. Elle portait une petite fille blonde sur sa hanche.

« Oh ! Retsu n'est pas là ?s'exclama-t-elle avec un air étonnée.

-Non… elle va arriver…

-ah… Vous pouvez me tenir la petite s'il vous plait.»

Sans attendre la réponse elle posa l'enfant sur les genoux de Juushiro. Elle se mit à fouiller dans le meuble.

«Sans vouloir être indiscret, je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez ?

-oh ! Un formulaire…

-Et elle a quoi la petite princesse ?

-Bronchiolite…

-Et vous êtes ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à chercher et, accessoirement, à parler toute seule.

« Pas ça, ni ça… Ah le voilà ! Bon maintenant un stylo… Elle écrit encore avec ce vieux machin !

-Yuna, tu pourrais répondre aux questions qu'on te pose non, et je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau sans ma permission.

-Ah ! Retsu ! Je cherchais un formulaire. Allez viens par là Aiko ! »

La jeune femme reprit la fillette dans ses bras.

« Et, je te préviens, si je me retrouve encore à faire une seule garde avec cet espèce de débile d'Hirako et ce crétin de Mayuri, surtout à noël et au nouvel an, je vais péter un câble ! Sur ce, au revoir ! »

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue, en coup de vent. Retsu s'assit derrière son bureau en tâchant d'y remettre un peu d'ordre.

« Comment vas-tu ?

-bien…

-C'était Yuna Asakura, chef du service pédiatrie ou le réservoir à cri comme elle l'appelle. Bon, passons… Il semblerait, selon les examens, que tu ailles mieux… fait étrange puisque tu as fait une crise le jour même de ces examens. J'ai donc réexaminé ton dossier médical, tu as eu la tuberculose enfant dont tu as triomphé, sinon nous ne serions pas là à parler ensemble. Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est que de ce moment là à celui où ton père a découvert notre relation… Tu n'as jamais eu de crises et que ni SoiFon ni Toshiro n'a contracté la maladie.

-Mais et les cheveux de Toshiro ?

-Tes gènes ont été modifiés quand tu as été malade, c'est ce qui pourrait l'expliquer. Tes crises sont dues aux médicaments, contre la tuberculose ils sont efficaces mais pour une personne qui n'est pas malade…

-Ils l'...L'empoisonnent ? proposa Juushiro. Tu veux dire que mon père m'empoisonne depuis… enfin tu vois de quoi je parle.

-ça pourrait être une possibilité. Tout ce que je te demande maintenant, c'est de diminuer progressivement les quantités, si tu arrêtes d'en prendre du jour au lendemain, j'ai bien peur que ça ai des conséquences désastreuses sur ton organisme.

-Mais…

-Oui ? »

Juushiro avala sa salive devant le sourire de Retsu, se disant qu'il avait beau aimer Retsu, elle lui faisant toujours aussi peur lorsqu'elle parlait de médecine. Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. La pièce se retrouva plongée dans le silence, amplifiant les bruits sourds venant du couloir. D'abord se fut comme quelque chose qui percute une paroi puis des cris et un autre bruit plus étouffé. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une petite et svelte jeune femme, une infirmière probablement. Il y avait de la panique dans le fond des ses prunelles bleues.

« Unohana-Sama ! Venez vite !

-Que se passe-t-il Asa-san ? Et qu'est-ce que tous ces bruits ?

-C'est… je…

-Calmez-vous et dites moi tout. »

La jeune infirmière prit une grande inspiration puis elle rejeta la tresse qui tombait jusqu'alors sur son épaule vers l'arrière.

« Unohana-Sama, il y a un homme aux cheveux roses que Ran'Tao-san n'arrive pas à mettre dehors.

-C'était ça les cris…

-Oui ! Venez vite s'il vous plait !

-Très bien… Mais les autres bruits ?

-les autres…euh… Shinji-san et Asakura-san viennent d'empêcher Kurotsuchi de frapper Nemu-chan, et un fauteuil roulant s'est fracassé contre le mur… »

Retsu soupira tandis qu'Asa tripotait distraitement ses cheveux.

« Bon et bien, je crois que le rendez-vous touche à sa fin Juushiro. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis…

-Oui, je m'en souviendrai, au revoir et à bientôt Retsu.

-Au revoir Juushiro. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs voulut quitter la pièce en effleurant la main de Retsu sans le vouloir. Un frisson agréable le parcourut et malgré lui, il rougit.

« Tu as un problème Juushiro ?s'enquit Retsu.

-Non, non, aucun… »

Il sortit, Retsu et Asa également.

Les deux femmes passèrent devant Hirako et Yuna qui criaient sur Mayuri tandis que Nemu regardait la scène comme si elle si c'était un affront. Retsu leur dit qu'il serait préférable qu'ils se calment car dans le cas où ils ne le feraient pas, toutes leurs gardes, ils les passeraient ensemble. Hirako attrapa Mayuri par le collet et le remit sur ses pieds pendant que Yuna époussetait ses épaules en arborant un sourire hypocrite. Retsu ne parut pas s'en rendre compte puis elle continua son chemin avec Asa.

Plus loin Ran'Tao tentait de barrer la route d'un Szayel goguenard devant son air énervé.

« Ah ! Tu vois, t'as réussi à déranger Retsu !

-Je ne la dérange pas Ran', vu que c'est toi qui a dit à la p'tite infirmière d'aller la chercher, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux roses.

-C'est pas une raison ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Szayel se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas changée Ran' toujours aussi… touchante ! Et toi Retsu-chan comment vas-tu ?

-J'allais bien jusqu'à ce qu'Asa vienne me chercher en me disant qu'un perturbateur refusait de quitter les lieux et importunait Ran'Tao…

-Ouh ! Retsu-chan tu es pire qu'une guêpe… Tu piques et ça fait mal.

-S'il te plaît Szayel épargne moi tes comparaisons vaseuses et sors de mon hôpital.

-Retsu, Retsu… Tu me rends triste…Et moi qui comptait m'excuser ! »

Ran'Tao et Retsu échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« C'est bon Ran'Tao... Laisse-le. Szayel, si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

-Avec plaisir… A bientôt Ran' ou puis-je t'inviter à dîner avec moi ?

-Tu peux toujours courir espèce de sale enfoiré ! Viens Asa !

-Oui Ran'Tao-san ! »

Szayel emboîta le pas de Retsu jusqu'à son bureau.

« Szayel, je vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins… Pourquoi m'envoies-tu ces lettres ? »

Elle posa les dites lettres devant lui.

« Je ne comprends pas…

-Moi non plus. Lâcha la directrice en soupirant. »

Szayel prit les lettres entre ses mains et les parcourut du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photographie de Sayo.

« C'est bien la maman de Yachiru ?

-Oui…

-Bon… Sa mort est de ma faute… Sincèrement je ne savais pas du tout ce que ferait le produit que contenait la seringue, j'avais besoin d'un cobaye, t'as pas bougé quand je suis entrée donc voilà !

-Je suis heureuse que tu le reconnaisses mais n'as-tu aucune considération à l'égard de tes semblables ?!

- Retsu-chan ! Nous sommes des milliards sur terre, une personne de plus ou de moins ici bas qu'est-ce que ça représente à l'échelle de l'humanité ?! Rien ! Rien du tout ! Nous sommes très peu à comprendre ça !

-Et Yachiru ?! Tu as pensé à Yachiru ?! Comment vais-je lui annoncer que sa mère était une gamine de seize ans qu'un médecin inconscient à tuer pour tester un produit ?!

-Comme tu viens de me le dire ! Concernant les lettres, je n'y suis pour rien. Je sais que j'ai du talent mais je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que c'est moi qui ai écrit ça.

-Szayel, tu es un abject idiot, mais tu es un scientifique, je te respecte pour ça … et je… je veux bien te croire.

-Retsu, tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu avais un autre suspect ?

-Ran'Tao ne ferait jamais ça, il y a toujours l'étudiante qui a essayé de sauver Sayo, mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? En plus je n'ai aucun souvenir de son prénom, ni même de son prénom…

-je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça… Et les registres ? T'es la directrice de cet hôpital non ? Tu devrais y avoir accès…

-Plus maintenant, ça a changé il y a quatre ans, juste après que j'y ai jeté un œil pour savoir où était placée Yachiru… c'est un peu de ma faute en somme… Les registres sont directement envoyés à la mairie…

-Je vois et qu'en pense ton entourage ?

-Sōsuke me dit de ne pas y faire attention, Juushiro, quand à lui, me conseille d'aller voir un détective privé… »

Retsu se tut et continua de regarder l'étrange homme.

« La solution de Juushiro me semble la meilleure… Fais quand même attention à toi. »

Il se leva et disparut après avoir passé la porte. Même si il considérait que la perte d'un être humain n'était rien, il semblait à Retsu que ses dernières paroles étaient sincères. Même s'il avait agis comme un être dénué de toute humanité, elle crut en lui et en son innocence tout en espérant qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Et elle continuait à espérer qu'elle lèverait le voile avant que les choses n'empirent…


	19. Chapitre 19

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen ainsi que quelques autres.**

**NDA:Je suis super hypra (ça se dit ? O.o)désolée de ne pas avoir mis mes nouveaux chapitres au fur et à mesure !!! **

**Bonne lecture, je mets le 20 tout de suite après promis**

**Yuna**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Sick**

L'atmosphère était lourde, Juushiro sentait la fièvre monter en lui et il leva les yeux : elle était là. La reine de ses rêves et de son cœur se tenait en face de lui, souriante. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Juu-chan…murmura-t-elle suavement. »

Elle continua de s'approcher, sa douce main entra en contact avec celle de Juushiro qui sentit de doux frissons parcourir son échine.

« Juu-chan… »

Son cœur battait contre ses côtes, oui c'était douloureux mais, oui, il était amoureux. Retsu prit ses deux mains et les embrassa.

« Juushiro ! Tu vas te réveiller oui ?! Cria alors une affreuse voix criarde. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sursauta ce qui provoqua la chute de la boîte qui reposait jusqu'à présent sur ses genoux. Les bobines de fils colorés heurtèrent le sol, Juushiro regarda autour de lui l'air hagard. Son autre tante Kahoku le fusilla de ses yeux d'acier.

« Je vais être obligée de tout ramasser maintenant, grogna-t-elle.

-Laissez Kahoku-Sama ! Je vais m'en charger ! Intervint Kiyone avec empressement. »

La vieille femme dévisagea Kiyone avec un sourire mauvais.

« Apportez nous le thé ensuite ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Hai !

-Si tu es fatigué Juushiro, tu devrais aller faire une sieste, conseilla gentiment Hisae qui se tenait dans le fauteuil face à lui.

-Surtout pas ! S'il va se coucher, il ne pourra pas dormir cette nuit, contra Kahoku.

-C'est une sieste d'une petite heure que je lui conseille de faire, Kahoku pas de dormir pendant tout l'après-midi ! répliqua Hisae sans même adresser un regard à sa belle-sœur. »

Kahoku l'observa, mi-figue mi-raisin, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, elle se leva, fit une reproche à Kiyone qui venait de finir de ramasser les bobines et sortit. Hisae laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Quelle vieille peau ! Kiyone, laisse ces fils, elle viendra les chercher plus tard si elle y tient tant que ça ! Et apporte nous des chocolats chauds s'il-te-plait.

-Bien Hisae-Sama ! »

La rouquine rejoignit la cuisine en riant intérieurement de la tête que faisait Kahoku lorsqu'elle était sortie.

Hisae sortit à son tour de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Juushiro, qui scrutait distraitement la fenêtre et surtout les jardins que l'on voyait dehors.

« Tu rêvais d'elle n'est-ce pas ?demanda Hisae en prenant la place de Kahoku.

-De Kahoku ?! Surtout pas ! répondit Juushiro en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Non pas elle ! Je parle de la petite Retsu, tu sais celle qui passait son temps à s'occuper de petits bobos quand tu étais petit, lui rappela-t-elle alors que les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient plaquant un sourire amusé sur son visage.

-Je sais de quelle Retsu tu parles Hisae, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Et oui, je rêvais d'elle… ajouta-t-il pensivement.

- Ecoute-moi gamin… Ne la laisse jamais, au grand jamais partir si tu l'aimes.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin… Hakubo-san… De toute façon, elle est déjà partie et elle avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

-Et alors ? Je peux te dire, gamin, que je l'ai bien observée ta Retsu et je peux te dire que quand l'autre la tenait contre lui, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise…

-Hakubo-san…

-Gamin…

-Cessons cette conversation qui n'a ni queue ni tête, Hakubo-san, fit-il en appuyant bien sur ces derniers mots.

-Tu es un irrécupérable gamin… conclut Hisae. »

11 Février

« Atchoum ! SoiFon éternua encore une fois. »

Elle souleva doucement ses trois couettes et posa le pied sur le sol. Elle frissonna et éternua une nouvelle fois. Elle attrapa un énième paquet de mouchoirs avant de retourner se cacher sous sa montagne de couvertures. Elle se moucha se qui produit un bruit charmant, lequel attira sa mère.

Retsu entra à reculons dans la chambre. Elle portait un lourd plateau chargé de médicaments, de paquets de mouchoirs et, accessoirement, le petit déjeuner de sa fille.

« Bonjour Soi-Chan et bon anniversaire ma chérie.

-Berci Baban… » (merci maman)

Retsu eut un petit sourire avant de poser le plateau et de s'assoir tout près de SoiFon. D'une main avenante elle écarta les quelques cheveux tombant sur les yeux bleus de sa fille. Laquelle renifla et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Oui tu vas devoir encore rester au lit aujourd'hui… répondit Retsu à la question silencieuse de SoiFon.

-bas drôle… (pas drôle)

-Je sais Soi-Chan mais comme ça… Et ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plait ! On dirait Yachiru quand elle ne veut pas finir son assiette ! »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de SoiFon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les médicaments et surtout l'énorme petit déjeuner.

« Baban ! Je vais bas bouvoir dout banger !(Maman ! Je vais pas pouvoir tout manger !)

-Oh si ! Tu vas tout avaler ça ! De gré ou de force ! »

SoiFon jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au plateau et elle cria :

« Non !»

Retsu en profita pour lui mettre des quartiers d'oranges dans la bouche.

« Bfabfan ! (Maman)

-Désolée chérie mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… fit Retsu avec un sourire amusée. »

SoiFon se renfrogna. Elle était coincée chez elle. Elle était malade. Elle avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui mais malgré ça, elle se retrouvait à se faire nourrir à la petite cuillère par sa mère laquelle prenait un malin plaisir à la traiter comme une petite fille.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au bout d'une petite heure. Puis cette personne sonna, et comme personne ne lui ouvrait, elle décida d'entrer. Elle pénétra timidement dans le vestibule, bien élevée, elle ôta ses chaussures.

« Unohana-san ? Toshiro ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La jeune fille avança jusqu'aux escaliers. De ses grands yeux bleus, elle scruta le couloir du haut.

« Yachiru ? SoiFon ? Vous êtes là ?»

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de SoiFon. Elle reprit son sac en main et gravit les marches. Plus elle s'approchait de la chambre de SoiFon plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait à hurler comme ça. Soudain elle perçut la voix douce de Retsu, et elle se sentit rassurée. Elle toqua doucement à la porte.

« Entrée, répondit la voix de Retsu.

-Heu… Bonjour, excusez-moi d'être entrée… Personne ne répondait alors je me suis permise d'entrer.

-Bonjour Rukia, comment vas-tu ? Je t'en prie entre, la pria Retsu.

-Je vais très bien Unohana-san, merci. Et vous ? Je suis venue souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à SoiFon et Toshiro m'avait promis de m'aider pour les maths…

-Oh moi ça va, c'est SoiFon qui n'est pas en forme.

-Oh c'est bon Baban ! Du veux une bomme Ruguia ? (Tu veux une pomme Rukia ?)

-SoiFon ! Mange cette pomme, c'est plein de vitamines !

-Bais Baban ! J'ai déjà bangé drois clébentines, une boire et du m'as déjà fait boire deux verres de jus d'orange ! (Mais Maman ! J'ai déjà mangé trois clémentines, une poire et tu m'as déjà fait boire deux verres de jus d'orange !)

-C'est pour ton bien… Toshiro est parti acheter quelque chose pour moi. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, pour surveiller Soi-Chan…

-Baban ! »

Retsu quitta la pièce en évitant de justesse un chausson. Rukia se posa sur la chaise en face du bureau. Puis elle ouvrit son sac en sortit un paquet cadeau bleu irisé et le lança à SoiFon qui l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

« C'est un essai pour l'école de stylisme… J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-C'est une…robe ?! Elle est très jolie, Rukia…

-Elle ne te plaît pas ?

-Si, si ! C'est juste que c'est la bremière fois de ba vie que j'ai envie de border une robe... » (Première fois de ma vie que j'ai envie de porter une robe)

Rukia éclata de rire. Quelqu'un tapa au carreau, elle sursauta et tomba de la chaise provoquant le rire de SoiFon.

« Désolée Ruguia ! Ça va ?

-Oui, oui…

-Du beux ouvrir la fenêdre ? » (tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?)

Rukia acquiesça et obéit. Une autre fille brune sauta dans la chambre.

« Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli me faire repérer ! fit-elle en entrant. Ouais, ma mère m'a interdit de sortie… 'fin bref ! Joyeux anniversaire la malade ! »

Apache donna à SoiFon quelque chose ressemblant à une peluche en forme de chat.

« Pour agrandir ta collection, précisa-t-elle. Oh ! Et t'es qui toi ?lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Rukia.

-Kuchiki Rukia… Je vais te laisser SoiFon.

-Et miss Kuchiki t'en vas pas, je vais pas te manger ! Moi c'est Apache.

-vous êtes sûre que je ne vous dérangerai pas ?

-Mais non allez !

-d'accord…

-Dis Kuchiki Rukia, c'est à toi les magazines ?

-euh…oui. »

Apache en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, elle les leva vers SoiFon et revint sur l'image.

« Soi-Chan, regarde ça. »

Elle lui mit le magazine sous le nez. SoiFon y vit une jeune fille à la peau brune assise sur un fauteuil en cuir blanc. Elle était légèrement penchée vers l'avant et portait une robe blanche agrémentée de sequins argentés. Derrière elle, appuyé, sur le fauteuil, il y avait un blond. La chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, il avait quelque chose dans le regard, quelque chose qui ne plu pas à SoiFon. Sur l'autre page, se tenait une fille possédant de longs cheveux bruns soyeux. Son corps fin était pris dans une courte robe bustier en satin noir à l'exception de la ceinture dorée. Ses yeux lavande étaient nonchalamment levés vers le visage du jeune homme qui la tenait contre lui. Il avait de beaux yeux verts, un teint pâle mis en valeur par une chemise noire.

« Ulquiorra ! »


	20. Chapitre 20

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, UkiUno (plus tard...), un léger SoiUlqui.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen et quelques autres**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Je t'aime aussi**

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour SoiFon et Apache. Elles ne pouvaient pas lâcher la double page des yeux. SoiFon ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine et machinalement, elle se tourna vers son portable – que sa mère n'avait toujours pas fait réparer – puis sur Apache.

« Hum… Dis-boi Abache, du voudrais bien be brêder don bordable ? (Dis-moi Apache, tu voudrais bien me prêter ton portable ?)

-Pourquoi ? Et débouche-toi le nez bordel ! Je comprends à peine ce que tu racontes !

-S'il de blait, supplia SoiFon. (S'il te plait)

-De toute façon, si tu veux appeler quelqu'un il va rien comprendre de ce que tu racontes ! Lui fit remarquer, à juste titre, son amie avec un sourire narquois. »

SoiFon fit la moue et attrapa à contrecœur le vaporisateur nasal.

« C'est ridigule ! Redourdez-vous !ordonna la malade. (C'est ridicule ! Retournez-vous !) »

Les deux autres soupirèrent et se retournèrent. SoiFon fit ce que sa mère lui avait dit de faire un peu plus tôt mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire car elle jugeait que se vaporiser du liquide dans le nez était désagréable.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini… Ah ! C'est mieux quand même !

-Non ! Pose ce mouchoir ailleurs SoiFon ! s'écria Apache avec dégout. »

SoiFon éclata de rire à nouveau et fit semblant de lui lancer. Apache fronça les sourcils et déclara :

« Espèce de gamine.

-Evite de traiter quelqu'un de gamin quand cette personne peut prévenir ta mère que tu es sortie de chez toi, prévint SoiFon en observant ses ongles.

-pff ! Bon tiens le v'là mon portable…

-Merci… Dis, tu ne parles pas beaucoup Rukia, ça va ?

-Oui, oui… »

SoiFon haussa les épaules et commença à composer le numéro d'Ulquiorra. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, en un quart de seconde Apache se rua sous le lit sous le regard médusé de Rukia. C'était Toshiro.

« Bon Anniv' Soi-Chan ! Dommage que tu sois malade, ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire devenait moqueur.

-Baka !

-Oh ! Salut Rukia, tu viens pour les maths je suppose ? Allez viens, laissons mademoiselle la malade se reposer. »

Toshiro et Rukia sortirent alors qu'un livre venait s'écraser sur la porte.

« Tu peux sortir Apache.

-Ouf ! Je commençais à avoir chaud là-dessous ! Allez appelle maintenant ! »

SoiFon hocha la tête et continua à taper le numéro. Puis elle inspira et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

« Bonjour, Ulquiorra à l'appareil, fit la voix d'un ton neutre.

-Ulquiorra ! C'est SoiFon !

-SoiFon ! Ça va ? S'enquit-il, sa voix semblait plus chaude à présent. Tu as un problème ?

-En faite… Rukia, tu sais, Kuchiki ? Ouais bon… Elle est passée et Apache lui a pris un magazine, ''Teen'', je crois et il se trouve qu'on t'as vu dedans…

-ah… J'ai voulu te prévenir, je t'ai appelé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'avoir…

-Euh…comment dire, j'ai accidentellement tué mon portable… Ce qui explique que…

-Mais tu aurais pu mettre ta carte sim dans un autre portable.

-Ouais mais j'y avais pensé…

-Baka…

-Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce magazine ? Et qui s'est cette fille ?!

-…je pose, Sun-Sun. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Benihime, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous allions y faire… Ma mère a invité le nouveau patron de papa dès notre arrivée. Avec lui il y avait Harribel Tia, elle cherchait de jeunes mannequins et elle m'a proposé d'essayer. Bien sur, je n'étais pas vraiment emballé par l'idée mais ma mère semblait réellement heureuse pour une fois… Alors j'ai essayé, ça ne me passionne pas mais bon, c'est un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent… Comme ça, je pourrais revenir habiter à Senbonzakura avec toi. Une minute j'arrive !

-Tu es mannequin ?! A qui tu parles ?

-Oui je suis mannequin… Et je parle à Tia-san, nous sommes en Europe en ce moment…

-En Europe ?! Peut importe… Tu m'as avoué tes sentiments avant de partir, et ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose… Je…je t'aime aussi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, tu m'entends ? Ulquiorra ?

-Tu me man-»

La communication se coupa brusquement laissant à SoiFon une douleur âpre au fond de son cœur. Apache la fixa un moment avant de laisser échapper deux mots :

« Ça alors…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama l'autre en rougissant.

-Tu aimes notre petit Ulqui, et c'est réciproque… Et bah ça alors…

-Arrête de faire l'idiote ! Je sais bien que tu le savais !

-Non, je n'avais même pas remarqué… Mais c'était une très belle déclaration ! Romantique en plus !

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Apache ?! »

Cette dernière ce mit à rire. SoiFon rit aussi mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle entendait résonner la voix d'Ulquiorra.

Le soir même, Sōsuke était là. Il était allé chercher Yachiru à l'école puisque Retsu avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute à l'hôpital et que Toshiro était sorti avec Rukia et le reste de leur petit groupe. Il savait également que SoiFon était souffrante. C'était donc avec plaisir qu'il avait accompli cette tâche.

Il l'avait attendu à la sortie, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu et s'était précipitée vers lui en criant « Sōsuke !!! »

Il avait avancé de quelques pas et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. A ce moment là, Sōsuke était heureux. Puis une jeune femme l'avait interpellé ; c'était Nanao Ise l'enseignante de Yachiru. Il lui expliqua que Retsu ne pouvait venir chercher Yachiru et qu'elle l'avait chargé de le faire. Sur ce, Kyoraku Shunsui était apparu et avait confirmé ses dires. Nanao avait sourit et s'était excusée. Après avoir prononcé toutes les politesses d'usage, Sōsuke et Yachiru étaient rentrés. Sur le chemin, Yachiru raconta ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée puis elle avait parlé d'Hisae Ukitake. Ce nom rendait Sōsuke jaloux et tendu. Yachiru, elle, ne tarissait pas d'éloges à l'égard de la vieille personne. Elle en vint ensuite au sujet Uki. Sōsuke se crispa en entendant le surnom sortir de la petite bouche joyeuse de l'enfant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une SoiFon aux yeux rougis, elle tenta un sourire alors qu'ils entraient, ensuite elle remonta se coucher en toussant.

Sōsuke commençait vraiment à désespérer lorsque Yachiru lui dit, pour la sixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, qu'''Uki avaient les mêmes cheveux que Shiro et qu'il était trop gentil. ''

« Dis Sōsuke tu joues au Memory avec moi ?

-Au quoi ?s'enquit Sōsuke qui ignorait réellement ce qu'était ce jeu.

-Tu connais pas le Memory ? Je suis trop forte ! J'ai déjà battu Soi-Oneechan, Nell, Ruki-Chan, Hina-Chan et Carotte ! Oniisan me bat une fois sur deux par contre Okaasan gagne tout le temps… Et j'avais oublié Uki, Hisae-Baachan et Sae-Chan !

-ah…

-Tu veux jouer alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, Retsu aimerai peut-être que l'on prépare à dîner ?

-Oh oui ! Allons-y Sōsuke !!! »

Yachiru était certes pleine d'enthousiasme mais étant une enfant elle était aussi très maladroite. Alors quand Sōsuke lui donna deux verres et qu'elle voulu bien faire en les posant sur la table, un des deux objets glissa de sa petite main, tomba par terre et vola en éclat. Sōsuke fit volte-face et fixa Yachiru. La petite fille était pétrifiée.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! fit Sōsuke en haussant la voix.»

La voix de Sōsuke fit sursauter et elle lâcha le second qui subit le même sort que son compagnon. La main de Sōsuke vola dans l'air et fini par heurter la joue de Yachiru. Elle recula de quelques pas sous la force du coup. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et un bruit attira le regard de Sōsuke vers l'encadrement de la porte. Retsu venait de laisser échapper son sac à main qui, à présent, gisait sur le sol.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen ainsi que quelques autres.**

**NDA:Merci de bien vouloir me dire si il y a des mots manquants ^.^  
**

**Yuna**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Go out of here**

Yachiru se mit à pleurer et couru dans sa chambre.

Retsu s'avança lentement vers Sōsuke.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?demanda-t-elle calmement. »

Il pointa les verres du doigt.

« Seulement pour ça Sōsuke ?

-Je lui ai dit de faire attention, répondit-il simplement.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle est maladroite, c'est normal.

-Je ne pense pas… Et puis Retsu, tes enfants parlent sans arrêt d'Ukitake. »

D'une démarche chaloupée qui se voulait également séduisante, Sōsuke s'approcha à son tour de Retsu. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tu devrais les lui laisser, comme ça nous pourrions être ensemble, rien que tous les deux…

-Sōsuke, ce que tu dis est complètement insensé, déclara-t-elle agacée. Jamais je ne partirai sans mes enfants. Ils sont ma vie, mon espoir et ma joie.

-Retsu, les enfants ont été, sont et seront toujours des sources de problèmes pour leurs parents, répliqua-t-il. Rien que tous les deux, ça ne te donne pas envie ?

-Si je comprends bien Sōsuke, tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et mes enfants… Sache que je préfère rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie plutôt que de continuer à avoir une relation avec un homme, professeur de surcroit, qui juge que les enfants sont des sources de problèmes.

-Les femmes sont vraiment des êtres étranges…

-Les enfants, Sōsuke, sont l'avenir. Mes enfants, Sōsuke, sont les plus belles choses de ma vie. Ce sont mes trésors et je ne les abandonnerai jamais. Maintenant je vais te demander de sortir de ma maison.

-Il t'attend, pas vrai ?

-Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu partes.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, pas vrai ? »

Retsu savait de qui Sōsuke voulait parler. Son cœur le savait, mais son esprit ne voulait le croire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, sourit puis les ré ouvrit et enfin, elle dit :

« Sors d'ici Sōsuke ! »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns fut surpris qu'elle ne s'énerve pas et il préféra partir.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit ?lança-t-il en s'éloignant au dehors, sachant très bien que Retsu l'observait sur le palier. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, Sōsuke se retourna et vit la porte se fermer. Il lança son poing contre l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté. Il voulait se blesser, se faire mal, sûrement, pour surpasser cette douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son être.

Retsu quand à elle rejoignit Yachiru qui sanglotait dans les bras de SoiFon. Elle s'assit près de ses filles, SoiFon qui semblait avoir compris ce qui c'était passé adressa un regard à sa mère.

«Maman, gémit Yachiru entre deux sanglots.

-Oui, il est parti… »

SoiFon éternua. Yachiru leva son visage baigné de larmes et dit :

« Arrête d'atchoumer, tu me fais bouger Soi-Chan !

-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!s'écria SoiFon alors que Retsu soulevait les draps.

-J'ai froid. Répondit Retsu en glissant ses pieds dans le lit.

-Maman ! »

Retsu se contenta de sourire de rabattre la couverture sur elle et SoiFon.

« Voilà, comme quand Toshiro et toi étiez plus petits.

-Moi aussi je veux aller dans le lit ! s'exclama Yachiru qui trouvait la tête que faisait SoiFon amusante. »

Elle se mit à son tour sous les couvertures et trouva sa place entre sa mère et sa sœur. L'atmosphère calme de la pièce, la voix douce de Retsu qui chantait une berceuse et une chose en entraînant une autre, Yachiru finit par s'endormir, suivie de près par SoiFon et enfin par Retsu. Lorsque Toshiro rentra chez lui, il fut surpris du manque de bruit alors que les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes allumées. Il se demanda également ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que des morceaux de verres soient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de la cuisine. Après ramassé lesdits morceaux de verre et jeté la chose brûlée qui ressemblait à une omelette à la poubelle, il se rendit à l'étage.

C'est dans la chambre de SoiFon qu'il découvrit toutes les femmes de la maison. Elles dormaient si paisiblement que le jeune homme n'osa les déranger et il quitta la pièce à reculons.

Le lendemain, Retsu se réveilla bien en retard, de plus Yachiru la serrait tellement fort qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour respirer. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait que Yachiru mais sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle comprit que SoiFon ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt.

« Maman, grogna-t-elle dans son sommeil. »

SoiFon s'accrocha encore plus fort au chemisier froissé de Retsu. Cette dernière caressa doucement sa tête avant de murmurer :

« Soi-Chan… Mon ange ? »

Retsu eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque où Juushiro l'avait quittée, et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Les paupières de SoiFon clignèrent plusieurs fois à la manière des ailes d'un papillon.

Il ne suffit à SoiFon que quelques secondes pour comprendre et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Retsu trouvait une nouvelle lettre sur son bureau. [Hanae : Voir fin chapitre 17. Yuna : En faite elle avait la flemme…Hanae : La ferme.]Elle redescendit tous les étages à une vitesse telle qu'elle faillit renverser Asa qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ses clés et refit le chemin inverse sous les regards médusés de Ran'Tao qui se prit un bon vieux vent et d'Asa qui, fois-ci, tomba. Mais Retsu ne les vit pas, elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Elle entra dans son bureau persuadée d'être seule.

« Yo Retsu-Chan. »

Elle sursauta mais reconnut tout de suite la voix de Szayel. Elle resta plantée devant sa porte ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire ni dire. Szayel était assis sur le rebord du bureau comme si il attendait quelque chose. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient de petits cliquetis dont Retsu ignorait la provenance puisque la lumière de la salle avait été éteinte mais la fréquence de ces bruits lui rappelait quelque chose.

« J'ai trouvé, Kaien ! s'écria une voix.

-Bravo Miyako-chan ! Je te l'avais dit Apporo Granz, ma Miyako c'est la meilleure !

-Oh, mais je te crois Shiba…

-Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans mon bureau et qui diable êtes-vous ?! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais se redressa et se gratta le crâne avec un air gêné, on aurait dit Ichigo Kurosaki. Ses yeux vert d'eau se plissèrent accentuant sa ressemblance avec Ichigo.

« Héhé… Bonjour, Shiba Kaien… fit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Oh ! Je me souviens maintenant, Juushiro m'a parlé de vous.

-Shiba Miyako, se présenta la femme en s'inclinant devant Retsu. Veuillez nous excuser de notre intrusion.

-C'est la faute d'Apporo Granz !

-Espèce de traitre… C'était pour t'aider Retsu-Chan, vu que tu faisais rien… Shiba a trouvé le nom de ta stagiaire là ! »

La colère de Retsu se volatilisa, elle reporta son attention sur Miyako qui attendait bien droite dans une attitude n'étant pas sans rappeler Rukia Kuchiki lorsque celle-ci se trouvait en présence de Byakuya.

« Shiba-san, de qui s'agit-il ?

-une certaine Sae…Sae Aizen. »


	22. Chapitre 22

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, UkiUno (plus tard...), un léger SoiUlqui.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen et quelques autres**

**NDA: Je me suis prise d'affection pour Sae alors que... Enfin vous verrez**

**Je poste le 23 et 24 demain ou samedi, comme ça j'aurais rattrapé mon retard.**

**A+ et Bonne lecture**

**Yuna  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Behind her sweet hazel eyes**

« Sae Aizen ?répéta Retsu incrédule.

-Sae Aizen, confirma Miyako Shiba.

-ça te dit quelque chose Retsu-chan ? S'enquit Szayel qui lisait quelque chose. Oh ! Mais c'est ton prochain rendez-vous ! »

Retsu arracha son agenda des mains de Szayel en espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu les pages où les rendez-vous concernant Juushiro étaient inscrits.

« C'est l'anniversaire de votre petite en plus aujourd'hui non ? »

Miyako mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son époux trop bavard. Elle s'inclina bien bas et l'entraîna hors du bureau en le traînant par l'oreille. Kaien rappela à Szayel, en gémissant, qu'il n'acceptait pas les chèques. Szayel se glissa dehors pendant que Retsu ne le regardait pas craignant des représailles. Se retrouvant seule, la douce brune sortit toutes les lettres, les posa sur le dossier de Sae. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur, elle se rendit compte que Miyako n'avait pas fermé le programme qui lui avait permis de craquer le système de la mairie. Retsu approcha sa main de la souris pour l'éteindre, mais une fois que sa main atteignit l'objet en forme de galet lisse, elle fut prise d'une envie irrépressible de cliquer sur le nom de Sae Aizen et d'en découvrir un peu plus sur elle. Retsu se mordit la lèvre ne sachant si elle devait céder ou pas. Puis, elle soupira et finit par déplacer le curseur de la souris jusqu'au nom. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, puis elle les ré-ouvrit. Elle parcourut des yeux l'Etat civil de la jeune femme, jusqu'à tomber sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Surprise de sa découverte, elle cliqua bien vite sur la petite croix rouge et rejoignit les salles de consultations, situées un étage plus bas.

Elle entra dans la petite salle, la numéro 4, son chiffre porte-bonheur. Sae était déjà là, lui tournant le dos. Elle portait un kimono, comme à son habitude, mais celui-ci était d'un blanc si parfait que même le sourire d'Hirako paraîtrait sale à côté de cette blancheur parfaite. Ce qui frappa Retsu fut également les chardons noirs représentés sur le bas de son vêtement et le obi noir qui affinait sa taille. Comme si elle était en deuil.

« Ohayo Retsu-san. Ogenki desu ka.

-Bonjour Sae-san, merci, je vais très bien et vous-même ? »

Sae ne répondit pas, elle sourit. Seule une petite barrette dorée empêchait certaines mèches de sa longue chevelure de lui tomber devant les yeux. Retsu la fit de s'assoir et posa son dossier ainsi que les lettres bien en évidence à côté d'elle. Sae les vit, une ombre passa dans ses yeux ambrés, Retsu vit que l'attitude de Sae changeait. Son sourire innocent s'effaça, elle se tint plus droite et ramena ses mains dans ses manches à la manière d'une impératrice.

« Sae-san, vous les reconnaissez n'est-ce pas ?

-…Il est inutile que je mente n'est-ce pas ? »

Retsu hocha la tête. La voix de Sae semblait voilée, plus âgée en somme.

« Oui, je les reconnait… Puisque je les aie faites… »

Un sourire étrange prit possession de ses lèvres, tout doucement, elle retira sa main droite de sa manche, révélant un objet dont la large lame luisait.

« Mon frère a toujours refusé que j'essaie de cuisiner… Pourtant, les couteaux, les hachoirs, ça m'a toujours passionnée… J'admets avoir longtemps hésité entre un couteau à fromage, un couteau de cuisine et ce hachoir… Finalement, j'ai abandonné le couteau à fromage. La lame du hachoir est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un long couteau de cuisine.

« Sae-san, posez ça tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai tellement envie que vous compreniez une chose. »

La jeune femme avança vers Retsu, posa le hachoir sur la table d'auscultation. Le médecin recula de quelques pas essayant d'atteindre la poignée de la porte derrière elle.

« Ne partez pas Retsu. »

Le hachoir se planta violemment dans la porte, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la tête de Retsu cinq secondes avant. Retsu fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse à la recherche de son portable, ou même son beeper.

« Sōsuke est à moi. Il n'aime que moi ! Vous m'entendez ! »

Sae arracha le hachoir de la porte et revint vers Retsu qui avait contourné la table. Son beeper lui échappa les mains quand Sae planta le couteau devant elle.

« Bouh !

-Sa…Sae, c'est ri-

-Sōsuke m'appartient !

-Sae, je sais que vou-

-Taisez-vous ! »

Retsu appuya sur la touche qui devait être celle d'appels. Etant à genoux, elle passa sous la table mais Sae la rattrapa.

« Sae, je sais que vous êtes malade…

-Sōsuke est à moi, répéta Sae une nouvelle fois. Et pour plus que vous ne le touchiez plus, je dois en finir avec vous… C'est dommage, vous êtes gentille.

-Sae, je ne-

-Ne parlez plus ! Sōsuke est à moi ! Il n'aime que moi !

-Sae ! Vous êtes malade ! Vous devez vous faire soigner, je peux tout arranger, tout…

-Tous les médecins me disent ça… Mais Sōsuke ne les laisse pas dire, il me garde, il m'aime !

-Sae, écoutez moi !

-Ne me touchez pas !»

La jeune femme prit son hachoir par la lame et assomma la doctoresse qui venait de lui toucher l'épaule.

« Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous Retsu-san ! Chantonna Sae.»

Le sourire de Sae revint en voyant Retsu heurtant lourdement le sol. Mais à l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un avait tout entendu…

~_Souvenirs de Sae Aizen~ 5 ans_

_« Sōsuke-Niisan ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_-Dans un endroit…_

_-Quel endroit ?_

_-Dans un hôpi-_

_-Sōsuke ! Tais-toi ! »_

_La mère de Sosuke lança sa main contre la joue de son fils. Sae cria et sa mère s'arrêta._

_« Pardon ma puce… Nous allons dans un endroit qui va te plaire, tu verras…_

_-Vrai ?_

_-Oui mon chou._

_-Vrai Sōsu-chan ?_

_-Ou…oui, oui… »_

_La petite Sae sourit à son frère qui prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il détestait lui mentir même si elle avait toujours été la préférée de ses parents._

~_Souvenirs de Sae Aizen~ 15 ans_

_Sae était assise dans une pièce toute blanche. Depuis combien de temps ses parents l'avaient-ils laissée là ? Elle les détestait tous. Les infirmiers, les médecins, les autres, ses parents… Tous ! Tous ! Sauf Sōsuke… Lui la considérait comme son égal. Il venait la voir de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit sur son frère. Elle sourit._

_« Sae, tu as préparé tes affaires ?_

_-je rentre à la maison ?_

_-Oui, nous serons à nouveau ensemble, tout ira bien… »_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle était heureuse. Ils allaient tous payer…_

~_Souvenirs de Sae Aizen~ 16 ans_

_Sae la détestait, cette fille. Cette fille qui s'esclaffait à chaque fois que Sōsuke lui souriait. Elle la détestait… Il était trop bien pour elle. _

_Mais Sae était heureuse, elle avait réussi à s'en débarrasser… mais avait-elle bien fait de lui montrer… son côté sombre ? Sōsuke était à elle… rien qu'à elle._

~_Souvenirs de Sae Aizen~ 24 ans_

_Sae était bouleversée par cette femme… Celle qui venait de mourir, juste devant elle. Et l'enfant, que lui arriverait-il ?_

_« Sae, tu es sûre de vouloir abandonner tes études de médecine ?_

_-Oui… je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un mourir. »_

Sae regarda Retsu. Depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà elle hésitait à lui porter le coup fatal… La femme à ses pieds avait vu son côté sombre, elle devait disparaître. Comme la fille qui riait tout le temps.

Elle leva son couteau puis elle baissa son bras, pour en finir, pour s'en débarrasser, pour la tuer. Après tout, Sōsuke était à elle, à elle-seule !

Pourtant tout se passa très vite : la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, quelqu'un frappa son bras, le couteau vola plus loin sous le meuble blanc, un homme brun la plaqua au sol.

SoiFon se félicita intérieurement de son coup de pied avant de se précipiter vers sa mère.

« Maman ! Maman ! Tu m'entends ?!L'appela-t-elle. »

Elle posa la tête de sa mère sur ses genoux et vérifia son pouls. Elle n'était pas fille de médecin pour rien ! Isane entra à son tour, contrôla l'état du docteur Unohana et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Alors ? l'interrogea Miyako derrière elle.

-Elle est juste assommée…

-Joli coup gamine ! lança Kaien qui maitrisait une Sae folle de rage.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Et…merci.

-La police arrive ! s'écria Ran'Tao en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

-Ouais, les poulets sont là, si vous avez des choses à cacher, c'est le moment.

-Oh la ferme Szayel ! »

Sae continua de s'agiter et de hurler lorsque deux agents de polices prirent la place de Kaien. Retsu cligna des yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant, son crâne lui faisait un mal atroce. Le visage de SoiFon fut la première chose qu'elle vit.

« Elle…elle est schizophrène… déclara-t-elle avec peine. Sae est schizophrène… Et trè-

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, on s'occupe de tout. »

SoiFon l'aida à se redresser et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci de l'appel, chuchota-t-elle ironiquement.

-Maman ! »

Toshiro arriva en courant, il semblait extrêmement inquiet, il serra sa mère contre lui pendant un long instant lui demandant sans cesse si elle allait bien. SoiFon discutait avec Kaien sous le regard de Miyako. Retsu vit passer Sae encadrée de deux policiers.

« Sae-san! Sōsuke ne m'aimera jamais autant que vous ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, incrédule, et un sourire, sincère, refleurit sur ses lèvres.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen ainsi que quelques autres.**

**NDA:Voilà le chapitre 23, le 24 suit ^.^**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Yuna**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : Behind his sweet hazel eyes **

Hisana Kuchiki et son mari appréciaient se promener dans les immenses jardins de la propriété des Kuchiki. Surtout depuis que Rukia passait de plus en plus de temps avec le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki que Byakuya n'aimait pas voir traîner autour de Rukia. Alors à chaque saut d'humeur de Byakuya, Hisana saisissait ce prétexte pour aller faire une balade entre les cerisiers. Aujourd'hui, elle marchait seule, cela faisait presque trois semaines que son médecin, Retsu, avait été agressée par Sae Aizen et malgré tout, Hisana avait été bouleversée par cette attaque. Elle aimait beaucoup Sae qu'elle considérait comme la seule femme amusante de la haute société avec Yoruichi Shihōin, elle appréciait également Retsu pour sa gentillesse.

Elle évoluait entre les arbres tout justes fleuris en ce début de printemps, comme une nymphe entre les arbres d'une forêt. Hisana trouvait que le début du printemps était la plus belle période de l'année, parce qu'elle y avait rencontré Byakuya, parce qu'elle y avait survécu à la mort et, enfin, parce qu'elle y avait retrouvé sa sœur.

Elle sourit en apercevant la haute silhouette de son mari au loin, elle voulut courir le rejoindre mais au bout de quelques mètres son cœur la fit s'arrêter. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, Byakuya arriva à sa rencontre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Byakuya-Sama, fit-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

-Je n'ai même pas encore posé la question, vous en connaissez déjà la réponse…

-Je sais toujours ce que vous allez me dire Byakuya-Sama.

-Quel homme chanceux suis-je, ma femme est voyante.

-Une voyante qui a déjà un pied dans la tombe, ajouta tristement Hisana.

-Ne dites pas ça, Hisana… Venez rentrons, il faut que vous vous reposiez… »

Hisana prit le bras que son mari lui tendait et lui sourit.

« Je préférerai prendre une tasse de thé sous la véranda… »

Il l'attira contre lui et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bien sur, Hisana, tous vos désirs sont des ordres pour moi. »

Hisana détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. Son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir en ce moment, son traitement semblait inefficace, elle ne voulait le dire à Byakuya pour ne pas le faire souffrir à son tour. Hisana était une battante malgré sa constitution fragile, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa sœur et son mari, elle se battrait pour rester en vie.

« Hisana, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

-oui, oui… Quand je suis avec vous je me sens toujours bien. »

Byakuya se détourna d'elle à son tour, et elle, elle jurerait avoir vu des rougeurs sur ses joues.

Au même moment au lycée Sode No Shirayuki, bâtiment qui à l'origine était un palais réputé pour sa galerie des glaces, Toshiro Hitsugaya s'ennuyait fermement.

Il tourna la tête, à son côté, Rukia dessinait distraitement un de ces stupides lapins – chappy – devant lui Momo suivait le cours avec attention alors qu'Izuru, son voisin, la regardait. Plus loin, Hiyori tapait sur Ichigo situé devant elle, son rire était accompagné des gloussements de Mashiro et de Renji. A l'opposé de la classe, Uryu Ishida – un jeune homme brun et longiligne portant des lunettes – semblait concentré sur le calcul que leur professeur écrivait au tableau. Inoue mordillait son stylo et fronçait des sourcils dans sa réflexion ce qui amusait beaucoup Tatsuki, sa voisine. Les autres élèves ne paraissaient pas s'intéresser au cours non plus.

Sōsuke se retourna, parcourut la classe du regard : il avait un large choix d'élèves inattentifs.

« Qui vais-je interroger ? Toshiro-kun... »

Toshiro soupira et grogna quelque peu en se levant. Sōsuke lui en voulait, Sae était maintenant internée, Retsu refusait de lui adresser la parole et il restait convaincu que Toshiro y était pour quelque chose. Les sourires compatissants de Juushiro l'agaçaient au plus au point c'est pourquoi il reprit :

« Nous allons voir si le bâtard que tu es est capable de résoudre une équation de niveau seconde… »

Tous les autres se stoppèrent. Toshiro fit lentement face à son professeur.

« Pardon ?

-Oui, tu es un enfant illégitime, un bâtard.

-Je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit, et je vais résoudre ce calcul. »

Momo félicita Toshiro de n'avoir réagit, car pendant un instant, elle avait bien cru que Toshiro allait le frapper. Le jeune homme commença à écrire au tableau.

« Tu agis exactement comme ta mère, tu fermes les yeux sur ce que tu ne veux pas voir. La seule chose que tu as réellement en commun avec ton père, c'est tes cheveux… et les yeux de sa tante.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de parler de ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Voyons Toshiro, j'ai été comme ton beau-père, ça me regarde, d'une certaine manière… Ce qui m'a le plus étonné au départ, c'est que ni ton père, ni ta mère ne sont impulsifs contrairement à ta sœur et toi. Enfin ta mère l'est, dans d'autres situations…

-Aizen-sensei, s'il vous plait, arrêtez ! »

Sa craie se brisa entre ses doigts, Sōsuke sourit.

« Comme par exemple lorsque je l'embrassais, là elle s'accrochait tellement fort que ses ongles me rentraient dans la peau, mais ce n'était rien, comparé à ses cr-

-Fermez-là ! cria Toshiro. Fermez-là ! Arrêtez de parler de ma mère !

-Voyons Toshiro-kun, ne vous énervez pas.

-Fermez-là espèce de salaud ! D'accord ma mère vous a jeté ! Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour parler d'elle comme ça ?! Vous avez vu ce que votre sœur lui a fait ?!

-Ne parle pas de Sae !

-Elle est folle ! Complètement détraquée ! »

Sōsuke combla le vide entre lui et Toshiro, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le tableau.

« N'insulte jamais plus ma sœur.

-Ne parlez plus jamais de ma mère !

-Aizen-sensei, arrêtez s'il vous plait ! »

Momo apparut derrière le professeur lui tirant sur l'épaule pour lui faire lâcher prise. Les autres élèves observaient la scène dans un silence de mort. La brune adressa un regard implorant à Aizen.

« La réponse de l'équation est environ 1,4 soit racine carrée de 2.

-Très bien Toshiro-kun… Votre mère peut être fière de vous et de ses cris… »

Toshiro lança son poing dans le visage de Sōsuke qui recula. L'homme redressa la tête.

« Comme tu voudras Toshiro-kun… Mais cette fois-ci, SoiFon ne sera pas là pour te protéger. »

Il voulut riposter sur ces paroles mais Hinamori s'interposa.

« S'il vous plait Aizen-sensei, si vous faites ça vous allez avoir des problèmes et toi aussi Shiro-Chan ! »

Sōsuke n'en pouvait plus, la jeune fille lui tournait le dos, il la poussa sur le côté libérant le passage jusqu'à Toshiro. Surprise, Momo tomba violemment sur le sol de la classe, Toshiro se précipita vers elle.

« Hina, ça va ?! »

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Son professeur adoré l'avait trahie. Toshiro l'aida à se relever puis fit volte-face. Il eut juste le temps de voir le poing de Sōsuke voler, avant que celui-ci ne heurte son estomac. D'un même mouvement, Ichigo, Renji et Hiyori se levèrent et neutralisèrent leur professeur. Rukia courut à la porte tandis que Inoue et Izuru se précipitaient vers Toshiro, tout comme Hinamori.

Rukia, Rangiku et un vieil homme firent irruption dans la classe.

«Kuchiki-san m'a rapidement expliqué la situation et je peux vous dire que vous me décevez beaucoup Aizen Sōsuke, déclara-t-il. Matsumoto-san, emmenez Toshiro et Hinamori à l'infirmerie.

-Bien Yamamoto-san. »

Rangiku aida Toshiro à se relever et elle et Hinamori le conduisirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Hisana se trouvait dans la véranda, une tasse de thé dans une main, un gâteau dans l'autre. Byakuya venait juste de la quitter pour aller lui chercher une veste. Il avait peur qu'elle prenne froid.

Elle porta la tasse à sa lèvre, but une gorgée brûlante du breuvage et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Mais immédiatement après, son cœur s'agita dans sa poitrine et s'emballa entraînant sa respiration dans ce rythme effréné. Sa tasse lui échappa des mains, se brisa au contact du sol carrelé de la véranda ce qui alerta Byakuya. Ce dernier déboula dans la véranda et, tout en criant, pour que l'on appelle un médecin, il essaya d'apaiser Hisana. La brune s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari. Elle fut transportée à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais.

Au lycée, Renji, Ichigo et Hiyori avaient lâché Sōsuke. Yamamoto et lui s'affrontèrent du regard, puis dans un moment de folie sans doute, Sōsuke courut à la fenêtre et en sauta. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison, jamais il ne se laisserait emprisonner.

« 'Sont tous cinglés dans cette famille ! Lâcha Mashiro en regardant son professeur de mathématiques traverser la rue en courant. »

De son côté, Retsu était surbookée : Hisana Kuchiki venait de faire un malaise dû à sa cardiomyopathie, Hirako avait voulu faire le pitre, s'était lamentablement étalé aux pieds de Yuna et avait gagné un joli plâtre couvert de nounours, elle avait l'impression que toutes les femmes avaient décidé d'accoucher le même jour et le lycée venait d'appeler la prévenant que Toshiro s'était fait frapper.

« Isane ! Occupez-vous d'Hisana Kuchiki je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle en passant devant la jeune femme.

-Hai ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers, Asa la voyant arriver se colla immédiatement au mur de peur de faire une nouvelle chute. Puis elle croisa Hirako qui se plaignait de son plâtre alors que Yuna se moquait de lui en disant qu'elle le trouvait mignon, elle. Ensuite ce fut Ran'Tao à laquelle elle confia l'hôpital le temps d'aller chercher Toshiro. Quelques rues avant le lycée, elle manqua d'écraser un homme traversant à toute vitesse, bien sur elle ne le reconnut pas et lui non plus…


	24. Chapitre 24

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, UkiUno (plus tard...), un léger SoiUlqui.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen et quelques autres**

**NDA: J'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Yeah! =D**

**Maintenant il faut que j'aille écrire le chapitre 25... sachant que cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin~**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Yuna  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Prelude to death **

Toshiro était assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, juste à côté d'Hinamori qui sanglotait. Rangiku se tenait debout, elle tripotait maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux. La jeune femme s'approcha de Momo et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« N'essayez pas de me consoler Rangiku-san! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'-

-d'être trahi par une personne en qui on a confiance ? Si, malheureusement si, je sais très bien ce que ça fait. »

Hinamori releva la tête vers Rangiku qui avait l'air profondément sincère et triste.

« Ça fait mal, ça brûle le cœur, pas vrai ? Plus on y pense plus ça nous déchire du plus profond de notre être… La seule chose à faire, c'est oublier, ou plutôt, essayer d'oublier. Et ça, tu le comprendras, Hina-Chan, c'est dur si on tourne le dos à ses amis… »

Hinamori sécha peu à peu ses larmes en écoutant Rangiku. Toshiro posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie d'enfance, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Hina, merci d'être intervenue…

-Mais je n'ai rien pu fait Shiro-Chan.

-Si, enfin c'est bizarre mais lorsqu'Ai… Lorsqu'il t'a poussée, toutes mes envies de vengeance se sont envolées… J'avais simplement envie de savoir si tu allais bien.

-Merci Shiro-Chan ! »

La brune lui sauta au cou, inexplicablement, Rangiku eut un énorme pincement au cœur.

« Mais s'il te plait Hina, arrête de m'appeler Shiro-Chan !

-D'accord… Shiro-Chan, fit Momo avec un sourire espiègle.

-Hina pas Shiro-Chan ! protesta Toshiro. »

Rangiku se mit à rire tellement soudainement que cela mit fin à la dispute enfantine des deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rangiku-san ? S'enquit Hinamori.

-Ri... rien, rien… réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Vous me faites penser à un mon meilleur ami et moi quand on était petit.

-Ils étaient comme ça aussi lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, affirma une voix.

-Et puis, comme Juushiro et Shunsui, n'est-ce pas Retsu ?

-Oui sensei… »

Yamamoto et Retsu venaient d'entrer. La brune alla droit vers son fils, le serra contre elle provoquant des rougissements chez l'adolescent.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Toshiro… Désolée qu'il t'ait fait ça, mais tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper.

-Maman, il parlait de toi comme si… comme si tu étais une…

-Je sais Toshiro… Désolée aussi Hinamori-san.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien Unohana-san.

-Retsu, vous pouvez repartir avec Toshiro, Hinamori, retournez en classe.

-Excusez-moi Sensei.

-Oui Retsu ?

-Il me semble que leur classe a subit un traumatisme et que les élèves auront, à mon avis, du mal à se concentrer pour suivre leurs cours, expliqua-t-elle. Vous ne pourriez pas… ?

-Mmh… très bien, mais c'est bien parce que toi Retsu, Matsumoto-san allez prévenir la seconde A que tous leurs cours de cette journée sont annulés, et qu'ils peuvent donc quitter l'établissement. »

Rangiku acquiesça puis sortit, Hinamori remercia Retsu de cette intervention.

« A bientôt Shiro-Chan, dit-elle en se levant.

-Pas Shiro-Chan ! Momo la pi- euh… au faite Hina, Izuru ne t'a pas lâchée des yeux de tout le cours ! »

La jeune fille rougit et partit en courant. Retsu ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils sous le regard amusé de Yamamoto.

« J'espère que Juushiro et toi vous vous remettrez ensemble, glissa-t-il à son ancienne élève alors qu'elle et Toshiro passaient la grande porte du Lycée. »

Yamamoto vit qu'elle pressa nerveusement le bras de son fils contre elle. Celui-ci tourna la tête, prenant ce geste pour un signe de tendresse, et lui sourit.

Hisana reprenait doucement conscience dans son lit d'hôpital, Byakuya à son chevet.

« Bya…Byakuya-Sama ? »

Il lui sourit et en caressant sa joue lui fit signe de se taire.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux Hisana ? »

Elle dodelina de la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande jeune femme aux cheveux gris, elle semblait intimidée par Byakuya.

« Ex…Excusez-moi de vous déranger, bafouilla-t-elle. Je venais voir comment vous alliez …

-Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas, Hisana vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

-D'accord… Comment vous sentez-vous ?s'enquit Isane en s'approchant du lit.

-Comme si j'avais couru pendant des heures sans m'arrêter, répondit calmement Hisana. Le docteur Unohana n'est pas là ?

-non… elle avait un problème personnel à régler… fit timidement Isane. J'espère qu'elle reviendra le plus vite possible nous avons un peu de mal à nous organiser sans elle… »

En disant cela, Isane baissa la tête comme si elle avait honte d'elle-même. Hisana comprenant son malaise reprit sur un ton encourageant :

« Mais non, Kotetsu-san, vous êtes arrivée juste après mon réveil. C'est une preuve d'efficacité et de professionnalisme, n'est-ce pas Byakuya-Sama ? »

Celui hocha la tête. Isane eut l'air de reprendre un peu confiance en elle car elle sourit et remercia vivement Hisana puis elle finit son examen, la prévint qu'un autre médecin viendrait la voir dans une heure ou après le déjeuner et cela si Retsu n'était pas revenue. Enfin, elle quitta la pièce laissant les deux époux seuls à nouveau.

Byakuya se remit à contempler le visage d'Hisana tout en prodiguant de tendres caresses à sa joue droite. Hisana le regarda faire un moment avant d'attraper la main de son mari et de l'embrasser doucement. Tous ces gestes si doux et affectueux en firent presque oublier à Hisana que sa mort se dessinait à l'horizon. La porte pivota sur ses gonds laissant entrer une Rukia aux joues rougies et légèrement essoufflée. Elle traversa la distance entre la porte et le lit à une telle vitesse que Byakuya en eut mal à la tête.

« Oneesan… Quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai eu si peur !

-Calme toi Rukia, assied-toi et explique moi, comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas en classe ?

-euh… Aizen-sensei et Toshiro se sont, pour ainsi dire, battus, Aizen-sensei s'est enfui par la fenêtre alors le directeur nous a dispensés de cours pour toute la journée…

-oh ! Toshiro-san va bien, j'espère ?

-oui Oneesan.

-Hisana, je m'excuse mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Déclara Byakuya en se levant. Mais je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, je le sais, Rukia saura veiller sur vous. »

L'aristocrate se pencha, déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de son épouse puis comme Isane un peu plus tôt, il partit.

Retsu préparait un déjeuner digne de son fils, pour se faire pardonner avait-elle dit. Toshiro lui répondit qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, mais la laissa faire car, oui il avait relativement faim, et, oui, sa mère était un véritable cordon bleu.

Il la regardait faire, puisque lui aussi appréciait faire la cuisine contrairement à SoiFon. Elle venait de mettre les poivrons dans la poêle lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« J'y vais…

-Merci Toshiro. »

Le jeune homme décrocha.

« Allo, Unohana Toshiro à l'appareil ?

-Yo gamin, faut que je parle à ta mère, fit une voix.

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ?

-Szayel Apporo Granz.

-D'accord … »

L e temps de répondre, il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Retsu se retourna comprenant que l'appel était pour elle, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et prit le téléphone que lui tendait Toshiro.

« C'est Szayel Appo-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi…

-Merci Shiro… Oui, Szayel ?

-Retsu-chan.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles.

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au dossier de ta patiente, l'épouse Kuchiki là. »

Retsu soupira exaspérée, Szayel avait vraiment un don pour l'ennuyer n'importe quand même si il n'était pas à côté d'elle.

« Attend… Toshiro tu peux finir de préparer ça s'il te plait ?

-Ok, un problème à l'hôpital ?

-Non, un idiot qui se mêle de tout. »

Toshiro sourit, Retsu alla jusqu'au salon.

« Hé ! Je t'ai entendu tu m'as traité d'idiot, Retsu-chan !

-Pourquoi as-tu lu ce dossier ? Plutôt qui t'en a donné la permission ?!

-Moi, ça me manque la médecine… et une cardiomyopathie est une maladie extrêmement intéressante ! Enfin, tu comptes faire quoi pour elle ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'en ait plus pour très longtemps mais je vais tout de même revoir son traitement de A à Z, d'autres analyses et – commença-t-elle. Mais pourquoi je t'en parle, tu n'as pas à savoir.

-Mmh… Retsu-Chan, suis mon conseil si tu veux mais si j'étais son médecin, je tenterais le tout pour le tout.

-le tout pour le tout…répéta Retsu. Une… une greffe ?

-Ouais, une greffe.

-C'est… une bonne idée je l'admets mais… c'est totalement impossible, pour l'instant je veux dire. Hirako-san est en congé maladie, si je dépose une demande pour une greffe de cœur, ça prendra des mois pour en avoir un viable…

-Sauf si le cœur est déjà dans la structure accueillant la patiente, avança Szayel. Vous avez une belle ribambelle de petits vieux ici d'ailleurs…

-Tu voudrais que…Tu veux que… Espèce de… Non.

-bon fait ce que tu veux mais si il y en a un qui passe l'arme à gauche, tu le feras ?

-je… peut-être…

-Cool ! Bon je te laisse, Ran-Chan se ramène et elle a pas l'air contente que je monopolise son bureau.

-C'est ça, au revoir. »

Elle rejoignit Toshiro à la cuisine et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça va Toshiro ?

-Très bien, j'ai ajouté des épices, je trouvais ça un peu…fade. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Tu as grandi, on dirait…

-Oui, je te dépasse maintenant, petite Maman. déclara Toshiro fièrement.

-Donc tu ne veux plus de câlins de ta petite Maman alors ? Tant pis… »

Retsu lui tourna le dos en faisait mine d'être déçu puis elle attendit exactement trente secondes. C'est le temps, précis, que mit Toshiro pour se sentir un peu coupable et pour l'enlacer.

« Tous les grands garçons ont toujours besoin des câlins de leurs petites mamans, dit-il. »

Retsu rit doucement.

A l'hôpital, Hisana sentait ses yeux se fermer. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour rester éveiller, Rukia serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu peux dormir Oneesan, je suis là…

-Merci, Rukia. Je suis désolée d'avoir été une aussi mauvaise grande-sœur, j'espère qu'un jour tu voudras bien me pardonner.

-Oneesan, arrête de dire des bêtises !

-Je suis désolée, Rukia.

-Hisana, tu es ma sœur. Je t'ai pardonnée quand tu m'as retrouvée, car enfin, j'ai pu avoir une véritable identité et c'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde : connaître mon histoire et avoir une famille. Vous me l'avez donné, Byakuya-niisan et toi. Alors maintenant dors, tu es fatiguée.

-Merci Rukia… »

Elle sourit faiblement alors que ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa respiration était lente, son sommeil calme, Rukia porta la main de sa sœur à son front et elle ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Je te promets que je veille sur toi, Oneesan. »


	25. Chapitre 25

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen ainsi que quelques autres.**

**NDA: Mailys: Je dois te contredire, prénom d'Unohana est Retsu, tout comme le prénom d'Hisagi est Shuhei ou celui d'Hinamori est Momo et non le contraire.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Yuna**

**Chapitre 25 : Ribbon of Memories**

Kiyone Kotetsu sortit précipitamment du salon blanc, le salon préférée d'Hisae Ukitake. Elle venait de déposer un plateau de thé sur la table devant Hisae. Elle était heureuse, Kahoku était sortie et Hisae l'avait autorisée à prendre son après-midi tout comme Sentaro.

« Kiyone ! L'appela ce dernier. Kiyone ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle jeta son tablier sur une chaise dans la cuisine et se précipita à la fenêtre. Sentaro l'attendait dehors à côté de sa vieille 205 décapotable et lui faisait de grands signes. Elle sourit puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

« J'arrive Sentaro, je prends juste de quoi manger.

-D'accord mais dépêche toi ! »

Kiyone rassembla deux trois choses dans un panier et le rejoignit. Alors que la voiture qui n'était plus toute jeune filait vers la campagne proche, Kiyone se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'épouser Sentaro, mais ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière à l'orée d'un bois et il se précipita pour lui ouvrir la portière.

« Tu as vu c'est encore plus beau que la dernière fois, fit-elle.

-Non, c'est impossible puisque la dernière fois, c'était à notre mariage… et puis tout les endroits sont magnifiques lorsque j'y suis avec toi. »

Kiyone sourit et se dit que oui elle avait bien fait, mais quel beau parleur !

Hisae porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. L'ambiance n'était pas très festive.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Hisae-san…

-Oh mais tu ne me dérange pas Toshiro, et arrête de me vouvoyer.

-Je pensais simplement que Rukia avait besoin de se changer les idées… »

Toshiro se tourna vers son amie, silencieuse les yeux plongés dans sa tasse comme si elle cherchait à s'y noyer.

« Ça sera pas assez profond Rukia… fit la doyenne de la pièce.

-hein ?! Pardon ?

-Si tu veux te noyer, ta tasse ne sera pas assez profonde…

-Oh…

-Tu me fais penser à mon frère quand maman est morte… Il était si jeune à l'époque, et si naïf. Ça c'est passé il y a maintenant plus de cinquante ans…

» J'avais presque 16 ans, Kei lui venait d'avoir 20 ans. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait emmené en ville pour que j'achète des chocolats – la saint-valentin, que voulez-vous ! – et que toutes les jeunes filles le regardaient. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, il avait de beaux yeux bleus encore plus turquoise que les miens, des cheveux bruns, et puis, il était assez grand. Quand nous sommes rentrés, les domestiques paraissaient agités et notre gouvernant m'a dit :

« Je suis désolée les enfants… »

J'ai tout de suite compris, je suis allée jusqu'à la chambre devant laquelle tout le monde était rassemblé et je l'ai vu. Elle était allongée dans son lit, le médecin à son côté s'excusait auprès de mon père. Sa peau semblait diaphane, ses yeux clos et l'absence de couleurs sur ses joues ont confirmé ce que j'avais compris : elle était morte. La main de Kei s'est posée sur mon épaule, j'ai fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Et puis nous avons entendu Kyushiro qui nous appelait, il est arrivé devant nous. Il avait 10 ans et il souriait comme jamais plus je ne l'ai vu sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Viens Kyu… a dit Kei.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A redemandé Kyushiro. Maman ne va pas bien ? Dis-moi Hisae ! »

Il m'a poussé, a couru vers maman puis il s'est retourné vers nous : il avait perdu son sourire.

« Elle est…partie ? »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré en le serrant dans mes bras… Par contre, je sais que depuis ce jour il n'a plus été que l'ombre de lui-même.

-C'est… c'est très triste Hisae-san, souffla Rukia.

-oui… Pour tout vous dire, les enfants, ce n'est ni moi, ni Kyushiro ou encore mon père qui en a le plus souffert, non, c'est Kei. Il était mué dans son silence, il ne voulait plus manger et tout comme Kyu il ne souriait plus. Jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré cette fille : Kahoku Oshimura. Elle n'était aussi jolie que toutes celles qui lui tournaient autour, toutes ces filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, mais elle, elle semblait le comprendre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que toutes les beautés du monde ne valaient pas la tendresse que ses yeux d'acier lui administraient.

-On parle bien de Kahoku là, celle qui vient de m'accuser de profiter de votre sénilité pour venir ici ?!demanda Tohsiro en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui… acquiesça Hisae. Elle a dit que j'étais sénile ?! Oh ! Espèce de sale petite… ! »

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment la qualifier, mais elle se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec Kahoku, histoire de discuter de sa sénilité. Elle reprit une gorgée de thé, bientôt, il serait froid.

« Enfin, il l'a épousé. Le jour de leur mariage, il était radieux, elle aussi, tout le monde pensait que c'était le retour du bonheur dans la famille. Ça a duré assez longtemps tout de même, Kyushiro lui a eut droit à un mariage arrangé, c'était soit lui, soit moi, et il s'est dévoué… Il n'était pas mal tombé, la petite Kasumi s'était mise à l'aimer éperdument dès leur première rencontre, et je pense que même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, c'était réciproque. Lorsque Juushiro est arrivé, la mort de ma mère n'était plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. Le pauvre a attrapé la tuberculose mais heureusement pour nous, elle a été prise en charge à temps. A mon avis, c'est grâce à la mère de Retsu qu'il a survécu, elle était toujours aux petits soins pour Juushiro, et, en même temps, elle arrivait à s'occuper de Retsu convenablement. Cette femme était merveilleuse !

-J'aurais aimé la connaître… fit Toshiro. Enfin, un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'ai connu. Je ne me souviens presque plus d'elle.

-C'était pour moi un modèle… Enfin… Les domestiques aimaient dire que nous étions dans l'âge d'or du clan Ukitake, ils avaient raison… Jusqu'à ce jour atroce où une nouvelle fois la mort a frappé notre famille…

» J'étais dans ce salon, je prenais le thé avec Kasumi et Juushiro. Tout à coup la porte s'est ouverte, Mme Unohana est entrée, paniquée, Retsu la suivait accrochée à sa jambe.

« Oh ! C'est affreux Hisae-Sama ! C'est affreux ! Kei-Sama et Kahoku-Dono… Ils…ils ont eut un accident ! C'est affreux !

-un accident ?! L'enfant va bien ? Et Kahoku-San ?! S'est exclamée Kasumi.»

Kasumi, étant elle-même mère, fut tout de suite préoccupée par la santé de sa belle-sœur et de son futur neveu (ou future nièce). Unohana nous a donc expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose à part que Kei était dans un sale état…

-Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? dit Toshiro.

-Et Kahoku a perdu son enfant, non ? Compléta Rukia. »

Hisae hocha tristement la tête et finit son thé.

« Voilà comment Kahoku est devenue une personne détestable… Au départ, elle ne faisait que pleurer, mais peu à peu ses larmes se sont asséchés et ses yeux, taris. On ne l'a plus jamais vu sourire ! En même temps, je la plains, moi aussi ça m'a fait mal. Mais je sais que tous les ans à la même date, elle va, seule à l'endroit où elle et Kei se sont rencontrés... Les années ont passées, Juushiro, Retsu et Shunsui Kyoraku ont été élevés ensemble et j'ai vu naître les sentiments de Juushiro pour Retsu. Au bout d'un moment, elle a arrêté de venir ici, j'ignorais pourquoi. Donc, j'ai suivi Juushiro et j'ai découvert son secret. C'était vous : SoiFon et toi, Toshiro. J'ai promis à Juushiro de ne rien dire à Kyushiro, qui s'était extrêmement renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de notre père. Malgré ça…

-Kyushiro l'a découvert… et puis, il a menacé mon père de compromettre l'avenir de maman. Ensuite, il-commença Toshiro.

-Il m'a doucement empoisonné pour m'emmener loin de vous, finit Juushiro en entrant dans la pièce.

-La suite, vous la connaissez. Déclara Hisae, en essayant de fuir le regard de Juushiro.

-Maintenant, Rukia tu devrais aller retrouver Byakuya, il a besoin de ton soutien, comme Hisana. Avança Juushiro avec une dureté qui changeait de son habituel ton chaleureux. »

Il s'écarta de manière à laisser passer la jeune fille. Cette dernière salua ses compagnons de thé, mais au moment de franchir la porte elle se retourna vers la femme âgée.

« Dites, Hisae-san, pourquoi nous avoir raconté tout ça ? »

Les yeux turquoise d'Hisae brillaient d'une lueur énigmatique lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Je le sens : un fil a été filé et tiré depuis des années, et il va bientôt être sectionné. »


	26. Chapitre 26

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, UkiUno (bientôt...), un léger SoiUlqui.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen et quelques autres**

**NDA:L'avant-dernier avant le dernier (logique U.U)**

**J'ai galéré pour le finir .**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Yuna  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : H.'s Heart for H.'s Life**

« Tu es sûre que ça ira Retsu ? S'enquit la chef du service pédiatrie. »

Elle venait de se retourner vers sa collègue alors qu'elle-même s'apprêtait à entrer dans une chambre. Elle lâcha la poignée, Retsu semblait ailleurs.

« Retsu ? L'appela Yuna en agitant sa main devant les yeux bleus.

-Hein ?! Oh, excuse-moi Yuna-San… Oui tout se passera bien, Szayel est un chirurgien de renom… répondit-elle.

-Je ne parlais pas de l'opération mais d'Ukitake-San. Je pense que, enfin… Regarde-le. »

Retsu se tourna vers les sièges qui bordaient le couloir. Juushiro était plus pâle que d'habitude, il fixait le mur en face de lui.

« Tu devrais rester avec lui… Il vient de faire un choix extrêmement difficile, il a besoin de ton soutient Retsu… »

Retsu ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur Juushiro. Yuna pénétra dans la chambre, sans accorder un regard au patient, elle alla directement au moniteur et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Pas une fois sa main ne trembla. Enfin elle se regarda vers le lit.

« Ukitake-San a fait le bon choix, ne lui en voulez pas… Hisae-Sama. »

Dans le couloir, Retsu venait de s'assoir à côté de Juushiro. Un silence désagréable régnait entre eux.

« Je suis désolée…Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, elle semblait aller si bien… Et la décision que tu as prise est exemplaire. Hisa-

-Retsu, la coupa-t-il. Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça. Je sais que tu compatis – du moins je crois. Je sais que cette attaque n'était pas du tout prévisible au vu de la santé d'Hisae et que ma décision paraît étrange… Mais je pense qu'Hisae aurait été du même avis que moi : Byakuya ne mérite pas de perdre son épouse comme Hisana ne mérite pas de mourir.

-Pas plus que tu ne mérites de perdre ta tante ou qu'Hisae ne méritait pas de mourir…

-Je pense qu'Hisana a le droit de vivre encore un peu, déclara Juushiro sûr de lui et pensif à la fois. Moi j'ai fait mon temps, c'est ce qu'aurait dit Hisae.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Avant-hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été heureuse… Son seul regret est qu'elle n'a jamais sentit son cœur battre pour quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose ! Et puis elle est partie se coucher. »

Le silence revint ; Retsu prit une des mains de Juushiro entre les siennes. Le cœur de l'homme accéléra la cadence.

« Je vais rester avec toi. »

Et elle le serra doucement dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur les joues de Juushiro, ses sentiments formant un étrange pêle-mêle que dominaient la tristesse et l'amour. La tristesse, le décès d'Hisae. L'amour, l'étreinte de Retsu.

Asa, Jioon et Videl passèrent à leur tour la porte de la chambre pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, poussant une civière sur laquelle reposait Hisae. Elles s'arrêtèrent près de Juushiro et Retsu.

« Sa main est encore chaude…constata Juushiro en l'effleurant doucement.

-C'est normal, c'est la mort encéphalique… »

Il reconnut le docteur Asakura qui malgré elle avait l'air morne.

« Mes condoléances, reprit-elle. C'était une femme remarquable, d'après ma mère.

-Merci… Au revoir Hisae… »

La voix de Juushiro mourut alors que le petit groupe disparaissait au coin du couloir.

Tout avait été décidé lorsqu'Hisae quittait peu à peu le monde des vivants. Hisana, à ce moment-là, se battait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre sa fièvre qui augmentait. Elle le savait : si elle perdait espoir et faiblissait, son cœur lâcherait.

Szayel était venu trouver Retsu dans son bureau. Quand il était ressorti, elle le suivait le visage fermé. Elle devait convaincre Juushiro. S'il acceptait le cœur d'Hisae serait greffé à Hisana laquelle vivrait au prix de la vie de la plus âgée ; si, par contre, il refusait les deux femmes mourraient sûrement toutes les deux. Juushiro avait accepté, il possédait, en quelque sorte, le droit de vie ou de mort sur Hisana et il préféra lui laisser la vie ou plutôt celle de sa tante. Rukia et Byakuya l'avait tellement remercié qu'il en était resté muet pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Et maintenant, alors que l'opération débutait, il était seul avec Retsu. Si quelqu'un en dehors de l'hôpital venait à savoir que c'était Szayel, un médecin rayé de l'ordre qui menait une opération chirurgicale lourde, elle serait rayée à son tour de l'ordre comme Ran'Tao, Yuna, Shinji et même Mayuri. Sans compter les infirmiers qui perdraient leurs travails parce qu'ils assistaient l'ex-chirurgien ainsi que le docteur Koichi qui s'occuperait de la seconde partie de l'intervention et de la préparation du cœur. Que ferait-elle si cela arrivait ? C'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire que ça… soigner les gens.

La chaleur des bras de Juushiro autour d'elle la calma.

Et pourquoi son cœur jouait-il les cabris contre ses côtes ?!

« Je t'aime, chuchota Juushiro dans le creux de son oreille. »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Une étrange chaleur emplit Retsu. Etrange, mais agréable. Pourtant, elle ignora ces mots.

« Tu voudrais allez voir les enfants ?demanda Retsu, mal à l'aise. Ils sont avec Rukia et Byakuya…

-Bien sur… »

Déception. Ils échangèrent des banalités en rejoignant Toshiro et les autres, bien que leurs mots sonnaient faux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Rukia remercia encore Juushiro, SoiFon serra timidement sa main alors que Toshiro lui lançait un faible sourire. Il ne vit pas Yachiru puisque l'enfant se trouvait chez elle avec Rangiku.

Les heures passèrent lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour Byakuya. Ran'Tao passa voir Retsu car elle avait des papiers à lui faire signer, mais tous comprirent qu'elle n'approuvait pas cette opération. Surtout à cause de Szayel et elle ne se garda pas de le faire remarquer.

Au manoir Ukitake, un dangereux calme régnait. Tous les employés étaient réunis dans la cuisine, personne n'osait parler. Un hurlement à mi chemin entre un cri de rage et un sanglot brisa l'ambiance paisible mais lourde en tristesse. Le bruit venait d'une des chambres à l'étage, d'un individu que personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'elle puisse verser des larmes.

Oui, Kahoku Ukitake pleurait frappant dans sa montagne d'oreillers. La seule présence d'Hisae aurait suffis à la calmer mais celle-ci n'était plus de ce monde maintenant. Elle poussa un autre cri de rage, puis elle rejoignit sa salle d'eau. Appuyée sur le lavabo, elle reprit son souffle observant son reflet. Si des cheveux gris n'étaient pas dispersés ça et là, striant sa chevelure corbeau, et si de petites rides fines comme les traits maladroits d'un dessin au crayon ne venaient pas entacher les tracés de son visage, elle-même aurait pu croire qu'elle avait remonté le temps et que Kei venait juste de perdre la vie. Ses parents, Kei, maintenant Hisae ; Allaient-ils tous l'abandonner ? Elle l'avait compris après la mort de Kei, elle mourrait seule. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses lui parurent différentes, et si elle redevenait –quel était le mot déjà ? Ah oui… – gentille, comme avant. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait moins frustrée en voyant les familles heureuses. C'est pourquoi, elle est descendue et a ouvert la porte de la cuisine.

Les domestiques se sont tournés vers elle.

« Kotsubaki-San préparez la voiture je vous prie, Kiyone apportez-moi ma veste, ordonna-t-elle.

-mais… où voulez-vous aller ?

-à l'hôpital. Allez, on se dépêche ! »

Kiyone sembla lui sourire et elle s'exécuta. Bien sur, Juushiro fut surpris de la voir arriver toute retournée. Ses larmes avaient encore coulé durant le voyage et lorsqu'elle avait paniqué en se retrouvant devant la chambre vide d'Hisae.

« Elle semblait…perdue, lâcha Ran'Tao qui l'accompagnait. »

Immédiatement, Byakuya se précipita sur Ran'Tao pour savoir comment se passait l'opération. Elle répondit, dédaigneusement qu'elle n'en savait rien. Retsu baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Ran'Tao qui se dépêcha de quitter cette partie du couloir.

Ce n'est que vers minuit et demi, qu'un Hirako Shinji en pleine forme vint réveiller Retsu qui s'était endormie après que Juushiro soit parti avec sa tante et les enfants. Le blond traînait dans l'hôpital malgré qu'il soit en congé maladie et avait été dépêché par Yuna pour qu'il prévienne Retsu à la fin de l'opération.

« Hé, Retsu-Chan !

-Hein ?! Hirako-san qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Quelle heure est-il ?!

-Doucement Retsu-Chan ! Il est minuit et demi. L'opération vient de se terminer… »

En entendant ces mots, Byakuya, suivit de près par Rukia, bondit sur ses pieds.

« Et apparemment tout c'est passé correctement, Continua Shinji. Il faut que je retourne auprès de mon bourreau…

-Ton bou… Je vois…

-Pouvons-nous voir Hisana ?!demanda Byakuya en attrapant soudainement Retsu.

-Oui, mais pourriez-vous arrêter de me secouer, s'il vous plait ?

-Excusez-moi Unohana-san. »

Le jour se levait doucement sur Senbonzakura. Retsu était épuisée et ne cessait de penser à Juushiro et à son étreinte réconfortante ainsi qu'à ses mots.

Hisana dormait profondément tandis que Byakuya la couvait amoureusement du regard. Rukia somnolait dans un fauteuil non loin de lui.

Les paupièresde l'épouse Kuchiki papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière naissante, elle reconnut Byakuya à son chevet et plus loin, Rukia qui lui souriait. Dehors un papillon bleu se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

« Bya…Byakuya-Sama…articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Bonjour Hisana. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'aimerais encore dormir…

-Et bien, faite ma bien-aimée… Je resterai avec vous.

-Merci Byakuya-Sama… »

Son nouveau cœur battait tranquillement dans sa poitrine, autrefois si souvent meurtrie par sa maladie. L'insecte s'envola, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, les lèvres de Byakuya se déposèrent sur son front et elle murmura :

« Merci… Hisae-san. »


	27. Chapitre 27

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: AiUno, léger SoiUlqui et UkiUno.**

**Rating:K+**

**Résumé: **SoiFon Unohana, 16 ans, vit, à Senbonzakura, depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec sa mère – Retsu, 36 ans, médecin de renom et directrice respectée de l'hôpital local – son petit frère – Toshiro, 15 ans, adolescent taciturne et adulé par ses camarades de classe – et sa petite sœur – Yachiru, 5 ans, concentré d'énergie et de joie adoptée 4 ans plus tôt.

La vie de SoiFon n'est pas triste, mais une chose lui manque pour parfaire son bonheur : Son père.

Lorsqu'un soir, elle rencontre par hasard, sur un quai de gare, un homme lui parlant de sa mère, tout commence…

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hisae Ukitake, Sae Aizen ainsi que quelques autres.**

**NDA: Oh oh! **

**C'est la fin de cette fiction, merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Yuna

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 27 : Saishi **

Il pleuvait lorsque Juushiro Ukitake jeta une poignée de terre sur le cercueil de sa tante. Il pleuvait lorsque s'avancèrent les membres de sa famille, les Kuchiki, les Kyoraku, les Shihōin et autres nobles, se fut ensuite les autres, ceux qui veulent se faire bien voir, ceux qui compatissent vraiment et ceux qui sont là par hasard, tous, un par un, s'avancèrent pour lui faire part de leurs condoléances. Il pleuvait lorsque la main de Retsu Unohana entra en contact avec la sienne. Il leva ses yeux chocolat pour observer le visage pâle de Retsu.

« Mes condoléances…murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. »

Sans doute se sentait-elle coupable.

Au fond des orbes bleus Juushiro réussit tout de même à discerner de la tristesse et de la tendresse aussi. Le cœur de l'homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Merci, répondit-il. Merci Retsu… »

Il aurait voulu garder sa main dans la sienne, serrer cette femme contre lui et la garder avec lui pour l'éternité. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation.

« Je vais y aller Juushiro… SoiFon et Toshiro passeront te voir bientôt. »

Soudain les paroles de sa tante lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_« Ne la laisse jamais, au grand jamais partir si tu l'aimes »_

Il tira la brune plus près de lui comme pour la mettre à l'abri sous son parapluie et dit très vite :

« Retsu, retrouve-moi à l'endroit où nous nous allions après les cours, ce soir dix-neuf heures.

-cent mètre avant le Minazuki, cent après le Sogyo no Kotowari, récita la brune avec incrédulité.

-oui, cent mètre avant le Minazuki, cent après le Sogyo no Kotowari. Répéta Juushiro. Tu viendras ? »

Retsu dégagea doucement sa main comme pour conserver la chaleur de la main de Juushiro dans la sienne puis elle s'éloigna. Il soupira, certain qu'elle ne viendrait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un carré de tissu tomber sur le sol. Il se précipita sur le mouchoir et en huma discrètement le parfum...oui, elle viendrait.

La pluie continuait à tomber, le cœur de Retsu continuait lui à battre la chamade. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir l'étreinte de la main de Juushiro sur la sienne. Elle posa ladite main sur son cœur, pour le calmer ou peut-être pour rapprocher Juushiro de son cœur. Si elle avait cru à ce que lui avait dit Shunsui, Hisae serait toujours en vie. _« Et nous serions heureux… ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Songea-t-elle en passant la porte de sa maison. »_

Elle s'en voulait, elle l'avait rendu triste. Elle l'avait rejeté alors qu'elle l'aimait et lui il avait continué à l'aimer en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai été idiote…

-Bonsoir Unohana-san.

-Oh ! Bonsoir Rangiku-san, comment allez-vous ?

-ça va… et vous ?

-Je vais… bien. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, déclara précipitamment la plus jeune.

-Voyons Rangiku-san, vous ne me dérangez pas ! Et il pleut des cordes dehors ! Attendez que la pluie se calme.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, je ne tiens pas à vous voir arriver demain à mon bureau avec un rhume ou même une pneumonie ! Je me sentirai coupable de ne pas vous avoir obligée à rester ici. En plus je repars dans deux heures. »

Retsu fit un sourire encourageant à Rangiku ce qui acheva de la convaincre.

« Bon, comme vous voudrez, bredouilla la jeune femme. Merci beaucoup.

-Ne me remerciez pas. C'est mon devoir en temps que médecin de protéger mes concitoyens.»

Apparemment, Rangiku trouva cette tirade amusante car elle éclata de rire. Retsu, elle, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusée.

Le débit de la pluie n'avait pas faibli mais au contraire c'était amplifié. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêcha Retsu de sortir et de prendre sa voiture pour rouler jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit son parapluie avant de descendre de voiture. Ses jambes tremblaient et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente fuguant pour retrouver son petit-ami dans un endroit seulement connu d'eux.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au vieux banc qu'elle, Juushiro et Shunsui partageaient avant de rentrer chez eux. Rien n'avait changé, comme il y a quatorze ans, le vieil arbre millénaire s'élevait au dessus d'elle. Dans ce quartier de la ville, les maisons étaient plutôt vieilles et par conséquent leurs habitants l'étaient aussi. Le Sogyo no Kotowari semblait asséché…

« Retsu ! L'appela Juushiro. »

Il courut jusqu'à elle pour s'abriter sous son parapluie.

« Tu aurais dû prendre un parapluie Juushiro, tu risque d'être malade, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

-Et alors, tu seras là pour prendre soin de moi non ? »

Retsu rougit et baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi, voulais-tu me voir, ici ?demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-pour m'excuser… m'excuser de vous avoir abandonné il y a qua-

-je t'ai déjà pardonné pour ça… et après tout, ce n'était à cause de toi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru, d'avoir voulu te rendre jaloux… Je croyais aimer Sōsuke, mais je sais maintenant que c'était cette haine amoureuse que j'éprouve pour toi qui m'a poussé à y croire.

-Retsu… tu sais je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça… parce que… »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Retsu qui tenait le parapluie, lui glissant deux fleurs entrelacées dans la main.

«Campanule, c'est la première fleur que tu m'as offert. Camélia : vous êtes la plus belle et je suis fière de vous aimer ou je vous aimerai toujours, que dois-je comprendre exactement ? S'enquit-elle un peu déboussolée.

-Depuis toutes ces années je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et jamais je ne cesserai de le faire. Et je vais faire ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps. »

Il plongea son autre main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite boîte.

« Unohana Retsu, seriez-vous prête à m'accueillir à nouveau dans votre vie pour le restant de vos jours ?

-Tu…tu n'étais pas obligé… je veux dire…

-Retsu, c'est ce que j'aurai fait à la fin de nos études. T'épouser. Alors ? »

Il ouvrit l'écrin, à l'intérieur un petit anneau en or blanc serti d'une rangée de diamants et surmonté d'une améthyste.

« Si tu dis non, je serai obligé de l'offrir à Kahoku pour son anniversaire… et je n'ai pas tellement envie d'offrir une bague de fiançailles à une femme qui m'a toujours dit que tu n'étais qu'une futur esclave de notre famille et pas une amie… Même si elle semble avoir changé...»

Retsu s'approcha doucement de Juushiro, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle. »

Il pleuvait lorsque l'anneau fut glissé sur le doigt de Retsu. Il pleuvait lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois. Leur étreinte dura plus longtemps que la précédente. Heureux de se retrouver, ils ne sentirent pas le parapluie qui s'échappa et s'envola.

Il continua de voler, voler, voler jusqu'à la source de du Sogyo no Kotowari, celle-ci bouchée depuis des années par un vieux rondin de bois recommença à couler. Le Sogyo no Kotowari vint se jeter dans le Saishi, deux cent mètres avant le Minazuki, sept cent avant le Suzumebachi, neuf cent avant le Hyorinmaru et près d'un kilomètre cinq avant le Kusajishi, redonnant au Saishi sa réputation de plus beau fleuve de la région.

Le parapluie quand à lui continua son voyage japonais et nul ne sait si il vole encore, mais tout comme la colombe qui revint à Noé portant une branche d'olivier certains affirment avoir vu un parapluie, portant un camélia et une campanule à son manche, voler dans le ciel le jour du mariage d'Ukitake Juushiro et d'Unohana Retsu.


	28. Message

Je laisse ce message pour ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction.

Merci à Freak de m'y avoir fait penser : J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y aurait une suite centrée sur SoiFon, Ulqui, Rangiku et Toshiro (entre autres).

Elle s'appellera The Apple of my eyes (la prunelle de mes yeux).

Comme ça tu pourras voir ta Soi-Chan Freak! ^^

Au revoir, et A bientôt

Yuna


End file.
